Friends In Low Places
by SLITH
Summary: Kara gets taken by Cadmus, and she isn't the only alien. Lex is working along side his Mother, but someone there feels for the captives. Introducing Shay/Hawkgirl. Rated M to be safe. In collaboration with LVEZ. Set during season 2, no Mon-El or Maggie.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl.

Collaborated with: LVEZ

* * *

It's been a quiet day and evening in National City, doing the odd small job to help citizens. Getting a cat out of a tree, nicer than the snake, confronting bullying, stopping a potential car pile-up when a transport truck was texting while driving and hit the median. All has been smooth, "Alex I'm heading back to CatCo. I've got an article to finish, looks like a quiet night," she smiles as she lands on the roof.

Suddenly she feels a sting, more than one, looking down at the one source while feeling her powers draining rapidly and her vision getting clouded. Seeing the dart she falls to her knees before collapsing.

Men in black quickly take Supergirl away, shrouding her in a black tarp. They quickly stuff her into a waiting helicopter that pulls up next to the building. The rest of the team jumping into the helicopter with the shrouded Supergirl.

The chopper flew quite a distance away towards the desert. As it flew one of the operatives pulled the cover off her face they saw she was deeply unconscious. "How much kryptonite did you use Gus?" One of the men laughed pulling off his mask. "Enough. She'll be out for a while."

"Did you see the way Superfreak collapsed with that dart?" Gus looked at another operative, a woman with short hair pulling off her mask.

"Yeah, she had no idea we were there," she stares at Supergirl. Surprised they pulled it off, surprised that Supergirl was none the wiser. They got her with her guard down, she, Charlie looks up at Gus. "Keep an eye on the radio talk, she works with the DEO. We want to make sure they aren't tracking us."

"Yeah right. Okay." Gus agreed.

The chopper landed on a pad, and was brought down underground in some sort of a hangar.

Opening the door, Charlie shifts the bed forward to the door for the team waiting to take over with transferring Supergirl to her new room. Leaving the chopper the team reports to Lillian.

"You found Supergirl where I told you to go?" She looks at the team.

"Yes Ma'am, she was unaware of our presence," Charlie reports. "It was easy, 3 darts, no damage to the roof, no evidence."

"We need her blood to get into that fortress Lena. I want that extracted right away." Lex Luthor told Lillian studying a computer screen.

"Good job. Put her in these scrubs. We need that blood. Put her in the exam room." Lillian told her.

"Yes Ma'am," Charlie says, happy they couldn't see the chill that ran through her body. To them she is a specimen, nothing more than a lab rat. Walking out briskly to where the team brought her, she worked smoothly with the others to remove the super suit and put it away. "Look through her clothing for a tracker," she instructs Gus while she starts to dress her.

He looks through the suit and finds something in the sleeve. "Here." He hands it to her.

"We need to dispose of it in the city. When they realize she's missing, they'll use it. Mr. And Mrs. Luthor won't be happy if they lose her within a day of having her," she finishes dressing her.

"Ok I will have the chopper drop it off on the roof."

Raising her eye brow at him, "I just told them we left no evidence and the first thing you want to do is go back to the location of capture?"

"Well where else do you want it put?" Gus asked her angry. His eyes blazing at her, he was frustrated with this ex-cop and didn't like her on the team.

"Geee I don't know, how about at the other end of the city? Maybe in the harbour. They might think she drowned or something. Use your brain," she says, ignoring his glare. Wondering how he got this far in the job for the Luthors. Unless he's just a grunt.

"Fine we will dump it in the sea." He grumbles something under his breath, she clearly heard short bitch out of him as he walked away.

Pressing her lips together firmly she has to detach herself from the subject. Think with tactic, do your job, keep the bosses happy. She looks at Supergirl one last time and leaves the room to report to the Luthor's.

"Well?" Lex asked her as she stepped in. "Is she prepped and ready to go?"

"Yes Sir, I instructed Gus to dispose of the tracking device at the other end of the city to avoid the DEO from tracing her here."

"Good." Lex says still looking at the computer. She took that as her que to leave.

Lex gets with Lillian to the exam room. "Let's get that blood so I can get in that fortress."

Lillian, "what's your rush?" She asks with a smirk. "We've got a dedicated team ensuring we've got no interruptions. The perfect base of operations and your suddenly in a hurry?" She asks, but inserts the kryptonite laced needle into her arm and extracts the blood.

"I want to get into that fortress Mother. The sooner the better."

"All good things come in time," she pulls the vial and then the needle. Handing the vial full of blood.

"This is the key." He takes it from her.

"I am aware, please do try to be on time for dinner. We have much to do," she smiles wickedly. "I've got new synthetic kryptonite to try on her and I'm sure you'll want to see the responses."

"I am not making it to dinner not if I am going to the fortress." He gets ready as he leave with her blood.

"I am aware, family jokes go over your head I see," she rolls her eyes and goes to her lab.

"Family jokes?! C'mon Mother I don't have time for your petty banter!" He gruffs pulling on a heavy coat and ski cap over his head. "Sure you don't want to go to the fortress with me?" He laughs "we can play with the Kryptonian when we get back. Besides Roulette has more aliens for us soon. You'll have all sorts of play things when the next batch comes in."

"I thought you weren't interested in family jokes," she sighs, "no I have no interest in that place."

"I want to ambush him. Kryptonite right in the heart!" He growls. "Have fun playing...and tape everything okay?" He pushed a button and the Lex suit materialized around him. "It's fly time!" He flies down the hall and through a base entrance.

Lillian shook her head and looks at the groggy Supergirl. "So Kara Danvers...it took us awhile but we finally captured you." She was restrained on an exam table. "Lets check your vitals shall we?" She hooks up a diagnostic system to her. Even with the kryptonite her heart beat strong. "Its not fair that you are so strong." She glares down on her.

Kara Danvers tried to pull on her metal bands but she had no strength due to the kryptonite. She looks around and sees that she is in scrubs and is unable to hide her fear. Vulnerable, no strength, and Lillian Luthor looming over her. "What do you want with me?"

"We already got your blood. Now I get to try some new toys on you." She grins. She pulls out a clear light green rock shaped as a dagger. "I wonder if my synthesized kryptonite works like real?" She places a sun lamp over her to get her steel skin back. The band's are too strong for her to break. Even with her strength. Lillian did not want to risk her laser beam eyes so she placed lead glasses over them. "Okay let's see your powers come back." She smirks holding the knife over her.

Her eyes go wide in alarm, she pulls and kicks, struggling with all her might to try and get free. Doing everything in her power to get her body away from that dagger, "no! Please! Don't do this! What did I do to warrant this treatment?" She doesn't take her eyes off the knife.

"You exist. Isn't that enough Kara Danvers reporter but really super alien from Krypton." She brings the knife down onto her stomach. She lifted her scrub top to expose the steel stomach. "Well your skin is steel. Let's see if this does as well as regular kryptonite." She puts the dagger on her steel skin and watches it cut through. "Ha! Like butter!" She laughs.

"How do you know who I am?" She asks and screams when the blade cuts into her. "Stop! Please stop!"

"Oh? Does it hurt?" She smirks lifting the knife.

"Yes! Yes it does," she feels tears slip down the sides of her face. "All I've done is try to help, you want to hurt me because I'm an alien?"

"Of course." She places the lamp over her again. "You have amazing regenerative powers. Now I need to study you more but I want you stronger before I cut into you and see you tick." She grins down in her evil.

'Alex... please find me... I can't get out of this on my own,' goes through Kara's mind as she feels the sun lamp start to give her strength slowly. She's afraid though, of how much she's about to be hurt by Lillian when starting to recover. Teasing the captive with some strength before sapping it painfully.

The only woman operative is ordered to take her to her cell while still weak. Blood is seeping through her scrub shirt. Charlie sees this.

Pressing her lips firmly together, grit and bear with it. Once she is at her cell, knowing where the camera's are she sets her up. And looks her over, seeing the dried tears on her face and the blood. Discreetly she pulls out a sheet of gauze and presses it to the wound.

Kara groans and looks up at her confused, "h-"

Charlie shakes her head, she can't. Wishing to say she is sorry, but she can't. Leaving the gauze there with a gut feeling she'll be the one sent to fetch her for her next round anyways. Standing up she walks out and closes the gate, the lock sounds automatically.

Watching the operative step out, Kara clutches the gauze through her scrub shirt. Shaking and taking in her surroundings. Questions of how long she's been gone for and as to when Alex will find her loom in her head. Kara feels very tired as she suspects a colorless odorless gas enters her cell.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

What do you think? What are your thoughts on Gus and Charlie and what do you think of Lillian and Lex?

-SLITH/LVEZZ


	2. Chapter 2

Collaborated with: LVEZZ

Picture Charlie as Sarah Jones from Alcatraz aka Rebecca Madsen.

* * *

Kara woke up feeling groggy from the gas. A bowl of oatmeal is lert in her cell with a glass of tepid warm water. Her cell was actually bars and they were very strong. She had never seen metal quite so strong. She goes to eat as she is hungry and heard a loud commotion in the other cages down from her.

They had been empty, but she is seeing other aliens getting stuffed in cages. One of them seemed to have huge wings attached. The female operative had her hands full as she tried to tackle the winged alien.

"Get your hands off me human!" The alien screamed at the girl who was trying to apprehend her with Gus.

Kara was watching this and the winged alien punched both of them off of her.

"Okay it is fried bird time!" Gus called out as he stuck a shock rod into the unfortunate alien's ribs. She fell immediately.

Charlie picks her up and puts her into her cell. "Damn..." she mutters making sure it's locked.

The winged alien is still twitching from the rod. Charlie the operative sees she is not well.

Gus smiles over at Kara. "Hard to believe that pathetic girl is Supergirl." He laughs then sees the gauze peeking out through her top. "Where did she get a bandage?"

"Why didn't you listen me back there?" She glares at Gus. "She's hurt more than before and you know that the Luthor's want their subjects in prime condition!" She follows his gaze, "I did it, with Mrs. Luthor giving her yellow sun to have her recover a bit to endure more tests instead of just draining her. Would you have rather I gave her a slice of chocolate cake?" She rolls her eyes.

"Whatever if the Luthors find out you have gone soft on these aliens they will have you terminated." He stalks off.

She glares at the back of his head as he walks off. She can see the alien's wing is bent at a bad angle. It looks like it had been damaged. Charlie keeps her face neutral when she sees the damage. In her mind she'll report to Mrs. Luthor about it.

Touching the bars, "please, help us," Kara says watching the operative study the winged alien. She gets a better look of her, short and layered cropped blonde hair, she's short but stoic with blue eye's. Holding the gauze to her abdomen, "you-"

"No, I was doing my job. Eat, get some strength as you're going to need it for your next round with Mrs. Luthor," she leaves the area and walks briskly to Lillian's lab. "Ma'am the new alien is in her cell, she put up a fight and one of her wings are damaged."

"That is unfortunate. Bring her in the exam lab now."

"Yes Ma'am," she heads back to the hallway of cells and pauses. "I've been instructed to bring you to the exam lab, to have your wing looked at I'm assuming." She arms her tranquilizer gun, ready in case she tries to fight which would mean she'd need to carry her. Not what she wants to do. Grabbing her radio, "Gus we need to move the winged one to the exam lab, Mrs. Luthor's orders."

When he finally approaches, "this time do what I say, if she struggles I tranquilize her and then we carry her. No shock stick, no excessive force."

"Whatever." He picks her up, she wants to struggle but can't she is in too much pain.

She sees Kara looking at her through the bars. "I am part of the Justice League!" She tells out. "They will stop you from hurting aliens!" She seethed in the grip of Gus.

Gus was a big man and has no qualms injuring aliens. "They're all a bunch of freaks." He laughs pulling her a long the hallway.

Rolling her eyes, "Gus, the whole reason why we have to take her to medical is because you damaged her wing." She sets aside her gun and helps carry her. Frustrated with the bulk and no brains she's been partnered with.

They strong arm her to the lab. They see Lillian working on a computer. "Strip and restrain her." The doctor says off handily still studying the monitor. "Don't put anything on her. Lay her face down please."

Gus looks at the pretty winged woman with lust in his eyes.

"Yes Ma'am," Charlie helps place her onto the table, careful with her wings. "I can take care of her from here," she looks at him, daggers in her eyes.

"Ah no this is the fun of the job!" He says restraining her arms and legs. He takes a scalpel and starts cutting her heavier armored vest off of her. Soon she was topless with a broken wing.

She has to fight to keep a neutral face. Her blood boiling at his actions. She straps down her arms and legs.

He yanks off her boots and goes to cut off her leather pants.

She takes a pair of scissors and takes over with the pants. Cutting the hem and going down, she steps in the way so he can't get closer.

"Hey. I started it! I should finish!" He whined.

Lillian walked over. "Gus get the hell out now!" He looked defeated and walked off.

"So what strange creature do you bring me today Charlie?" She smiles at her star operative.

"She claimed to be with the Justice League, my assumption would be Hawk Girl Ma'am," she steps aside. A small confidence boost at being called by her first name.

"Hawkgirl...my that is a problem. I can't let the league know she is here. I will have to learn all I can from her species then terminate her and get rid of the evidence she was ever here."

"Is it possible she would have a tracker like Supergirl?" She looks at her clothes in question.

She pulls up the injured wing. "Hmmm fragile and strong like a bird. It looks like her wings are her vulnerability. Yes it's possible. Check them out thoroughly."

Charlie sees the doctor cut the last piece of her dignity off as her leather pants were removed baring the young woman's firm bottom. "When I get out of here I will kill the lot of you!" She growls dangerously.

Lillian ignored her immediately starting the tests.

Going through her clothes, it takes time to find it in her armour. Hidden but there was no mistake, "I found it, I'll have Gus dispose of it. Different location than the other... maybe another city so they don't seem connected."

"Good thinking. I knew I wouldn't regret stealing you from the NCPD." She smiles at Charlie. "Ah she is Thanagarian that is what I thought. My data confirms." She tells her looking add the blood sample.

"Please stop what you are doing- you are going to be destroyed by the league." She implored to Charlie as she was near her table and didn't think she could get through to the doctor.

She feels the doctor handling her broken wing. "Hmm yes it is broken but we are disposing of her anyway. Might as well do an exploratory beforehand." She looks at her watch. "First it's lunchtime. I will be back to do exploratory surgery on her when I get back. Have my surgery lab prepped by the nurse. Thank you Charlie." She walks off quickly for a quick lunch.

Hawkgirl has tears coming out of her eyes realizing she can't get out of this.

Sighing, Charlie clenches her jaw. Her whole body goes tense.

Knowing she is about to die she tries one more time to struggle, it is useless. They are using Thanagarian metal bands against her. She looks at Charlie accusingly, daggers in her eyes she tries to use all her considerable strength to free herself but she is just too weak.

"Look you've got one chance at escape, there's no camera's on in here. I give you the keys, let you go and you HAVE to take off with Supergirl, got it?" Charlie says feeling adrenaline pumping through her.

"I can't fly! My wing is broken! And you destroyed my clothes!" She cried upset. "You can give me a top if you cut it lower to fit my wings! But I am very exposed and with a broken wing won't get very damn far!" She snapped angrily.

Growling under her breath, "fine! Fine..." She grabs a scrub top and cuts down the middle hopefully enough and undoes her straps. "We don't have long... I'll get you out first and go back for Supergirl, got it?" She hands her scrub pants as well.

She nods pulling on the pants.

Making sure the hallway is clear, "understaffed... has been for a while."

She stands up obviously in pain from the drooping bad wing. "She was going to cut me open!" The alien seethed. "How can you work for that BUTCHER?!" Her green eyes flashed quite dangerously at the young operative ex cop. She takes a step towards her ready to slug her in the jaw.

"I'm under cover! Okay? I am not letting her do it obviously," she looks at her angrily. "Do you want to get free and avoid the knife or knock me out and figure out the layout of this place on your own?" Charlie glares and taps her watch. "Times ticking."

The heated alien backs off. 'You are trying to stop this butchery? The police put you in as a spy to stop these atrocities?"

"Yes," she opens the door and quickly ducks under her arm of the bad wing. "You and Supergirl have cut my time short. But I'm not letting them hurt either of you further. Stay quiet in the hallways, if Gus hears he'll be an issue."

She nodded, following her. "You are aware she was going to kill me with exploratory surgery right?" She growls in her ear.

"Yes... I needed to gain more of her trust which I just did. I needed to hack into both computers to get their locations and other aliens and everything for the NCPD and DEO. But this changes my objective," she glares at her. Hobbling down two hallways, "can you fly a chopper?"

"I fly the league ships. Of course. But I am in a lot of pain. I hope Supergirl can if I pass out!" She snaps. "You just acted like you were with them! Handling me restraining me and prepping me for surgery!" She growled getting upset again.

Getting up a few steps she opens the panel and takes out the pilot keys while pressing the buttons to open the door and the door to let the chopper out. "Good, I need you to prep the chopper in case we don't make it back on time and take off," she moves with her to the pilot hatch and opens it for her. "Part of my role, otherwise I wouldn't have gotten in. Kick my ass when we're back in the city." She helps lift her into the seat and drops the keys into her hand before shutting it.

She starts to get light headed realizing her pain threshold was at its max. "You better hurry with Supergirl I don't know how long I can handle this pain. And believe me you WILL know my wrath!" She growls getting the chopper pre-flighted. She had to droop the broken wing over her seat and it hurt that much more moving it.

"Yeah... yeah," Charlie mutters and hurries back in but shuts the door behind her and the panel. Hurrying briskly to the hallway of cells.

Kara's been thinking about the operative since she left with Hawkgirl. 'Why give me the gauze? Why report her injury? Unless Gus is just as much of a jerk that I thought... she studies us. Is she being a creep studying the subjects or does she actually care?'

Finally reaching the cells she pulls her key and makes sure no one else is around. Eyes lighting up, holding onto the bars of her cell tightly, "please help us! You care!" She urges, feeling desperate as she doesn't want Alex to see her worse off.

"Shush, Lillian was about to cut open Hawkgirl but left for lunch. I'm getting the both of you out of here," she opens the gate and takes her extended hand. "Can you walk?" She looks at her pointedly.

Holding onto her firmly, "I can, it hurts but I'll manage," Kara steps out with Charlie. Looking up and down the hallway, "we have to move, Lillian will know soon," she walks briskly while holding her arm in case they're seen that it looks like she's escorting her instead.

A guard spots her and walks up to Charlie. Charlie knew this guard. He was one of the nicer ones. His name was Tom.

"Hey where are you taking the prisoner?" He asks her smiling. The entire base knew he had a crush on her.

"I'm taking her to get prepped for Lillian, she's having a field day in surgery today," she smirks. "Christmas came early."

He cocks his head. "Do you think all this is okay?" He looks at the poor alien. "Look at her Charlie- she looks like she is in pain."

Sighing, "I know, she is, Lillian stabbed her. She heals her and then hurts her to test her abilities." She looks at Kara. "I'm just doing my job and I'd like to have that not partnered with Gus," she groans, "anyways, I've got to get going."

"Okay. I know this job pays well...but I think I am going to quit. I had to witness her tearing apart a male alien and I swear she enjoyed every minute of it." He frowned.

Wetting her lips, "come with me Tommy," she looks at the time, "I'm about to be terminated," she looks at him, "I'm leaving and I'm taking Supergirl with me. I'm sorry."

"Really? Let me help you!" He follows helping her with Kara

.

"Okay, let's go!" She urges Kara to start walking again, "Hawkgirl is in the chopper already, Lillian was going to cut her open. I couldn't let it happen," Charlie moves down the next hallway with ease. Now with Tommy helping her.

They get to the chopper.

"Would you please hurry?" She growls nearly slumped over waiting for them.

"Yes I've got help, keep your pants on," she growls back and helps Kara into a back seat. Buckling her in.

"Thank you," Kara says, sighing knowing she's about to get home to a panicked Alex no doubt.

"I got really good at the job here..." She looks at the controls, "Tommy buckle in."

"You know that particular line doesn't endear me to you considering you stripped me!" She looks back at her from the pilot's seat. She looks over at Kara sitting in the co- pilot's seat.

"Want me to fly?" Charlie asks hearing the alarms going off. "And better me than Gus."

"Are you okay?" She asks changing her tone to the girl next to her.

"No...I will fly. You know how to fly?" Hawkgirl asked Charlie.

"A bit, I'm no pilot but I can try," Charlie answers. "I'm in better condition than you," she touches her wing gently. "Can I help your wing at all?"

"No and don't touch me!" She launches the helicopter. She manages to get it high in the air. "Where am I going? No there's nothing that can be done. It is broken." She tells Kara. "They got me when I was investigating the area. We suspected a lot of aliens disappeared here.

"Go..." She examines the area, "North East," Charlie instructs.

Kara nods, "investigating what?"

Back at the DEO Winn is typing away on his computer while his eyes dart left and right. It's been a few hours since he got into the base and informed Director Henshaw that Supergirl hadn't reported in. When Alex Danvers got in he let her know and both tried calling her. Once neither got an answer he tracked down her locator. Within 30 minutes the team found the tracker in the water. It wasn't easy to find, but once it was back in their hands Winn found it had been there overnight.

He can feel Alex and Henshaw breathing down his neck as he works fervently to try and locate her. No signature in the city so Henshaw has been investigating old manufacturing buildings with lots of lead. Sewers. Anything that could mask her signature while Winn back tracks her locator.

"All it shows is after landing on CatCo she went out to the desert and then out to the harbour," Winn says exasperated.

"Keep at it Agent Schott, someone's got Supergirl and they've done a good job of covering their tracks," Henshaw says with hands on his hips.

Hawkgirl is struggling, she is sweating from stress to her body and the broken wing. "I am not doing very well." She admitted to Kara grappling the choppers throttle. "I need to land us now. Where do I land?" They see two choppers following them.

Kara reaches forward, "just tell me what to do," she says grabbing the other stick.

"They know we escaped! We are all dead if caught. She looked gravely at Kara. "Help me keep us up. Pull up." She says feeling light headed again.

Kara can feel the sun re- energizing her.

And Winn picks up the Kryptonian signature.

Cursing under her breath, "I can try to shoot at them, Tommy you got ammo?" She checks her gun and switches to the limited ammo she has.

"Okay," Kara pulls back on the stick.

"Where is she Winn?!" Alex asked worriedly wringing her hands.

"The desert!" Winn says quickly.

"You can't open the window, you can't shoot." Shay says she can tell she is losing conscious.

Suddenly the chopper is hit by machine gun fire.

The DEO scrambles 4 choppers to the area and quickly sees as the desert facility isn't far away- one chopper being fired on by two others.

Hawkgirl takes the hit trying to hold the controls and they are going down. "I can't hold it! We are crashing!" The injured alien cried out before blacking out.

Kara forced open her door and flies out. Catching the chopper and landing it as smoothly as possible. Hawkgirl goes unconscious and the four are sitting ducks. However the DEO shoots at the two Cadmus choppers and they fly away.

She watched as the DEO choppers caused the other two to take off. Smiling she feels her body taking in the sun rays and fully appreciates it. The two DEO choppers land beside her. A third going after Cadmus.

Kara sees Alex jump out and run over to hug her. "Oh my God Kara are you okay?" She sees her super sister has already recovered. But she also sees old blood stains on her scrubs.

Kara rushes to Alex as soon as she's out and hugs her.

"Time to surrender," Charlie tells Tommy and puts her gun down, unbuckling her harness and opening the side door with her hands out stretched above her head.

"I'm okay, I am, I had help... yes I got stabbed in the abdomen but... she," she indicates the female operative, "gave me gauze in my cell. I am pretty sure she wasn't supposed to. She got Hawkgirl and I out of there with his help."

Charlie goes to her knees, hands behind her head as the DEO agents put guns on her, she knew this was coming. Better than being shot up and well, terminated.

The agents take both operatives in custody. Hawkgirl is gently lifted out of the pilot's seat and put on a stretcher.

"She is not in good shape." The medic told Alex.

Kara takes Hawkgirl's hand, "please take good care of her, she was about to be cut open from what the Cadmus soldier said.

"We'll do the best we can. We will call the League for her records." She is loaded in a DEO med evac chopper. Alex jumps in and grabs Kara. Kara holds onto Alex, happy to be free, to have her sister and most of all, safe.

"I'm sorry we couldn't find you." Alex hugged her.

"They darted me on CatCo roof, that's the last thing I remember... they know who I am," she looks at her with concern in her eyes.

"Great..." Alex growled.

They get back to the DEO and both girls are taken to the Medbay. Kara found herself admitted to be checked out and Hawkgirl was immediately treated for shock from her broken wing. Both Charlie and Tom were placed in separate cells.

CHAPTER END

* * *

What do you think so far? Like the twist? Did you predict it? What do you think Lillian and Lex are planning or how they'll exact their revenge?

-SLITH/LVEZ


	3. Chapter 3

Collaborated with: LVEZZ

Question At The End Of The Chapter.

* * *

Sitting in the Med bay, Kara watched as Dr. Hamilton and nurses worked on Hawkgirl. Propped up in her own bed, a proper medical gown, hooked up to the regular machines and the sun lamps on full. Absently touching her stomach, she already informed all that happened with her. A synthetic kryptonite knife was used on her. Feeling incredibly vulnerable, strapped down to the table and at the mercy of Lillian Luthor.

Hawkgirl too in a gown open in the back on her stomach being treated. Her records were sent and Wonder Woman was on her way along with Superman.

Unable to sit still in her own cell, Charlie has been calling out to get attention. The information she has doesn't have time to waste. Lex, Kara's blood, the Fortress of Solitude, her superior at NCPD. It'll be a lot to process but she knows that her information is vital.

Alex Danvers walks into her cell. She is glaring at her. "What's your story? You saved Supergirl and Hawkgirl?"

"Lex Luthor isn't in prison anymore, he took Supergirl's blood to the Fortress of Solitude. He left last night in a special suit," she says quickly.

"Slow down. Full name?"

"My under cover name is Charlie Nesstle, my real name with the NCPD is Charlie Dove. My superior is Maggie Sawyer," she says and sits down finally. "Lex wants to hurt Superman."

"What does that have to do with Supergirl's blood?"

"He said he needed it for the Fortress of Solitude, he was constantly at his computer. I don't know what all he was planning. I know a few of Lex's locations for labs," she bounces her heels anxiously. "Warn Superman!"

"He is on his way here. I will warn him. So you were a plant for the NCPD Dove?"

"Yes, I was set out on my own months ago to attract Cadmus. I've been working for them as an operative for going on four months," she rests her elbows on her knees. "Gain their trust... get access to computer, get out. But when Lillian Luthor decided she was going to cut open Hawkgirl and left for lunch... my mission objective went out the window for her and Supergirl."

"I see. She didn't try to cut open Supergirl did she?"

She shakes her head, "no," grateful for less hostility, "she put a sun lamp over her after she stabbed her. Said she wanted her to recover enough for the next experiment, I put her back in her cell and snuck a piece of gauze under her scrub shirt when I saw she was still bleeding." She watches her as she relays the info.

"Well...thank you for that. I had my operative contact your superiors. You check out, you can go." She releases her. "I'm not sure what to do with your fellow operative. He is a Cadmus man right?"

"Just like that?" She stands up, realizing someone must have been listening in to her ear piece. "He told me he was going to quit Cadmus as he couldn't stomach what Lillian was doing to the aliens. He was a guard, I didn't see a lot... but that doesn't mean my hands are clean," she sighs stepping out. "Now I have to disappear... but if Lex can learn who Supergirl really is he'll find me," she puts her hands into her pockets. "Can I talk to Tom? According to staff he has a crush on me, I could see if he'll open up."

"Go ahead." She leads him into his cell. "I have to go check on Supergirl," she walks off allowing an agent to watch the two.

"What are they going to do with me Charlie?" He asked concerned.

"I don't know... but you need to tell them all you know, cooperate and maybe they'll let you go or recruit you... I'm sorry," she looks at her lap. "I was under cover for the NCPD."

"I knew you were different!" He looked at her grinning. "You are a great person and you were never a part of this!"

"Do you know why Lex went to the Fortress of Solitude?" She implores in the hopes of helping the hero a bit more. "Sadly Hawkgirl wants to throtte me... I'm a bad person in her eyes."

"What did you do to her?" He grinned sitting in his chair.

Looking downcast, "took her clothes off, I didn't let Gus remove her pants. They made me into a horrible person... you need to tell them all you know."

"Okay I will." He agreed.

Alex walked back into the medbay. "How's my sister?" She asks making sure Kara was okay. Alex was her older adopted sister.

"Doing better than my cell and being treated like an alien..." She sighs and wraps her arms around her legs.

"Sweetie are you going to be okay? J'onn thinks you should talk to someone. You have been through alot."

"I know... I probably should," she frowns, "I hoped you'd save me. I was terrified."

"I'm sorry I tried to find you." She sat next to her on her bed. They hear in the other room a commotion.

Hawkgirl in a gown is trying to get up from her exam bench.

"Calm down Hawkgirl we are trying to help you." Dr. Hamilton told her trying to keep her on the bench. Hawkgirl's wing had been setvand bandaged placed in a brace. "Your doctor will be here soon I just need you to calm down."

"Where am I?" She demanded still feeling light headed from the pain.

"I just gave you a pain reliever, but you need to stay still. You have an IV." She pointed at the line trailing to the IV drip next to her.

"You are in the Department of extranormal Operations."

"I didn't authorize this! I didn't authorize any of this!" The agitated alien told the doctor.

"Yes, I know but you needed medical attention and were unconscious when you were brought in."

"I want to see Kara, is she okay?" She asked concerned.

"Kara is in the other room. She will be fine."

Kara stands up, "Hawkgirl! I'm here! You're with the agency I work with," she walks over quickly. Ignoring the machines as she is disconnected when she walks off.

"Kara get back in your bed!" The doctor ordered.

She sees the winged alien still on her stomach with a gown tied in the back but open around her wings. She looks for Kara. She reaches out with her free hand not attached to the IV.

"Hang on, let me calm her down," Kara says to Dr. Hamilton and she takes Hawkgirl's hand. "I told them to take care of you."

"Don't you think I have been through enough?!" She looks angry. She struggles to get up and is now sitting on the exam table. "I am done with medical labs!" She growls eyeing Kara.

"You are not going to be harmed here. I promise you." Hamilton assured her.

"Hawkgirl, your own people, Wonder Woman and Superman are coming to see you," she urges. "You're in good hands here, no one wishes to test you. The Cadmus operatives are both locked up okay? No one will harm you. I trust these people here with my life."

She looks at the IV in her hand realizing she can't go anywhere without hurting herself. She buries her face in her hands. "I don't want to see them! I don't want to see anyone like this!" She starts to cry.

"Perhaps I should sedate you?" Hamilton offers.

"No!" Hawkgirl shakes her head. "I just want to be left alone!" She cries again, starting to get up and taking her IV pole with her.

"Where do you expect to go attached to an IV pole and gown?" Hamilton asks getting heated.

Kara gives Dr. Hamilton a nod. A go ahead to sedate. She doesn't want Hawkgirl getting hurt further

She tries, but can't get next to the frightened woman. She has pulled herself into a corner with her injured wing in a bulky brace.

Wonder Woman and Superman show in the DEO. Both flying through Kara's window. Alex is standing with Kara wondering how this will play out. They are escorted to the medbay by Winn. Wonder Woman sees Hawkgirl buried into a corner, her good wing wrapped around her.

"Hawkgirl, it's us, your friends," Superman says softly, holding out a hand and kneeling down to try and appear non-threatening.

"Please just leave me alone! You shouldn't have come."

Clark looks at Kara. "What happened Kara?"

Frowning at the sight, "they hurt her wing when forcing her into her cell. When they found out who they had and how bad her wing was, Lillian Luthor decided to cut her open. She left for lunch, the operative in the room with her decided to spring us both. I don't know much details, just what I've heard."

"They didn't though right?" He frowned upset.

"No... she, the operative, brought Hawkgirl out and came back to free me," Kara kneels down with him and moves closer to her, opening her arms to offer a hug of comfort.

Her wing is tightly wrapped around her. She has secluded herself from everyone.

"Her name is Shayera, Kara." Wonder Woman told her in her exotic accent. "Shayera Hol, we will take you back to the tower okay?" Wonder Woman offered.

Nodding, "Shayera... please, we only wish to help you. We won't strap you down," she moves closer and presses her lips together in concern.

She shook her head. She wraps her good wing tighter around herself.

"I've only seen her like this one other time. It was a bad situation."

Walking through the main area, Charlie can hear the small commotion from upstairs, she frowns, knowing it is her fault. She looks around and spots the woman she'd spoken with earlier, clearing her throat she whispers to her, "can I help or will I make it worse?"

Diana told Kara. Diana was the Princess of Themyscira and the Amazon Wonder Woman.

Alex looks at her. "She knows you as Cadmus. Probably not a good idea."

Kara's eye brows raised, "you're Wonder Woman?" she says surprised, she'd heard of her and seen pictures, but she's never seen the woman in person. She introduced herself, even though she had a feeling Diana knew who she was through Clark, to be polite and speak for herself.

"Yes and I know you are Supergirl Kara Zor El."

"C'mon Shay...let's get you to the tower okay?" Diana offered trying to get her to open up. "Can you reach her?" Diana asks Kara.

"I'm trying," Kara places a hand onto her wing gently, "Shay," she uses the same short form as Diana. "Please... what are you afraid of?" she asks gently.

"Getting hurt again." She sobs sinking further to the floor.

Taking a deep breath, "she threatened to throttle me earlier... if it means she'll open up to get the help she'll need. I'll make myself known," Charlie offers quietly.

"We won't let you get hurt," Kara promises, "you're among friends."

"It would be bad for her health to go after you." Alex smirked. She was feeling attracted to this spunky cop.

Raising her eye brows, "staying like that isn't helping her either, this is partly my fault," she takes a deep breath and walks over, very much aware of the others whom are around her. "Hawkgirl, you promised to kick my ass, here I am."

"She won't see you through her wing wall she put up." Alex told her honestly.

The wing comes down, her green eyes flashed dangerously.

Kara steps aside, confused, and then looks at Alex, she didn't know the female operative was out.

"You don't want to be around me...I will kill you!" She raged.

"She was a cop undercover. I called the NCPD. It checked out Kara."

"I saved your life back there, but you promised to kick my ass, well, here I am," Charlie stands there, inviting her to slug her finally.

Eyes wide, Kara looks at Dr. Hamilton, giving her the look of 'now!' with Shay looking to be tunnel vision on the cop.

She stood up in her gown, wing unfolded and swept to her back again. "You must have a death wish!" She seethed. She ripped the IV off her hand and grabs the petite woman.

"Shay! She saved you! Back off!" Diana told her.

"I blew my cover for you!" she clamps her hands over Hawkgirl's. 'Oh shit' going through her mind.

Hawkgirl slugs her hard causing her to fly into a wall. "Yeah you saved me! After you strapped me down and cut my clothes off me!" She raged.

Charlie is knocked out from the impact, slumped on the floor. Charlie heard that before she passed out.

Grabbing Shay, "calm down!" she looks at Dr. Hamilton to finally sedate her so things don't escalate any further. Hamilton managed to inject her before anything else happened. Shayera slumped down into a pile of feathers.

Kara frowns, "I think it would be best that you take her to your tower, familiar surroundings," she looks at Diana and Clark. "Would it be alright if I joined to help her get better there?"

"Not at all we'd love to have you. The shuttle is at the airport." Diana told her.

"Thank you," Kara looks at Alex, "I'll keep in touch, I promise."

Alex told Superman about the ambush of Lex in the fortress. "Okay be careful why do you care about her?" She whispered to her.

"I will be careful when I go back." He admitted.

"I watched her fight to not go into the cage, we were in the same boat. She needs me... I have a feeling I'll need her," Kara whispers back and glances at the young cop on the floor. "Do you think she spoke to her like that knowing Shay would open up angry to her presence?"

Her ears twitched, "wait, your going to the Fortress of Solitude on your own? Lex will be waiting!"

"And I will be waiting for him. No worries Kara."

"Yes, I think she allowed herself to get punched to make her open up."

Alex looked at the cop now on a bed. "She saved you both. I owe her."

Chapter end

* * *

What do you think? I didn't expect to keep Charlie on as a main but so far it is growing in that direction. My important question for all of you is: If Lillian got her hands on Charlie, how do you think she'd exact her revenge? It hasn't been written yet, give us ideas! Tell us your thoughts!

-SLITH/LVEZ


	4. Chapter 4

Collaborated With: LVEZZ

* * *

Shayera had been sedated for the entire trip back to the tower. She was brought to the Sickbay of the tower and placed on an exam table. First she was placed face down to examine the broken wing and retape it in the brace, then they flipped her onto her back both wings splayed to the sides of her. Kara could see she was still in her gown and they changed her into a fresh one. Kara had ditched hers when she chose to come to the Tower. Diana made sure she was given guest quarters while visiting.

When Shayera first woke she was disoriented and didn't immediately know what happened. Then it all came back in a rush. She rose up quickly spotting her doctor.

"Welcome back." He told her putting his hands on her shoulders gently pressing her back on the bed.

"I hit Charlie." She remembered spotting Kara. "I remember you! You are Kara Zor El, Supergirl."

"That's right, on both counts. You knocked her out, how do you feel?" Kara sits next to her bed.

"Awfull! I keep getting sedated!" She looks around at the medical team and Wonder Woman accusingly.

"We are trying to get you better Shayera." Diana told her sternly.

"Sedating me when I was giving that woman what she deserved isn't helping!" She retorted angrily.

"Think what you will...she did save your life." Diana reminded her.

"Yes she saved me after stripping me and getting me ready for exploratory surgery!" She seethed really angry.

"I think she approached you so you would come out of hiding... she knew you would react that way," Kara takes her hand. "Shay, she was doing her job and she didn't prep you for getting cut open. If she didn't strip you someone else would have. And I get the feeling Gus would have been nasty to you."

"She was undercover Shayera. It came out that she wasn't working for them at all. She was a police officer."

That startled her. "A... a cop?" She finally stammered.

Diana looks at Kara.

All the fight left her with this realization. "Thanos! I hurt her." She lowered her head in shame.

"Yes, she was under cover, she had to pretend to be one of them, act like them," Kara frowns. "Living and working for hell. And I won't be surprised if they come after her for letting me and you escape."

"She will need protection. She will probably stay with the DEO." Diana told them.

"I'm sorry...I didn't know." She stated quietly. She was now ashamed of her actions.

"It'll be fine, when your all healed you can make things right. She took the hit so we could take care of you," she smiles softly at her. "At least that's what I got out of it, egging you on." Kara lightly squeezes her hand, "everything will be fine, I came with Wonder Woman and Superman to help you."

"Thank you. Can you tell me...why aren't you in the League Supergirl?"

"I'm happy working with my adoptive sister at the DEO," she smiles, "I enjoy working with her. We make a great team."

"Oh...well thank you for coming here to help me. We had gotten reports of missing aliens where I was investigating, next I know someone nets me and knocks me out and drags me where you were. The rest you saw."

Kara nods and frowns, "sounds like they were at it for a while then. And after what you went threw," she smiles a little, "being I was there too, it's the least I could do. We're all in this together and I hope to be on a team that raids the locations Charlie and her friend Tom know."

"Yeah...oh Thanos! Charlie! Is she okay?" She looks at her worriedly.

"She'll be fine, she was still out when I left but the DEO medical staff are taking care of her. Alex said she owes her," she smiles, "stop worrying about Charlie, focus on your recovery."

"I could have killed her Kara." She tells her obviously upset. "I reverted to my old soldier mode I was lethal as a soldier for Thanagar." She shook her head. "You did not see me at my best back there."

"We would have stopped you, we were pulling you off her and she urged you on. None of us were getting you to open up so... Charlie stepped up knowing her presence would anger you. It worked, as soon as your wing is better we'll go back okay?" She reaches her left hand up and caresses her cheek. "You went through a traumatic event and she was part of it."

"Yeah do you know when I can get out? I want to show you around."

"You need your rest. Maybe tomorrow." Diana told her placing a hand on her arm. "Kara? Can I talk to you for a moment?" Diana asked quietly so she didn't alarm Hawkgirl.

"I'll be right back, I've got a guest quarters, rest," she smiles and steps away.

Diana walked into the hall outside the sickbay with Kara. "I heard from Kal. He told me Lex accessed your computer." "He was long gone your Kelex bot thought he was you. He used your blood to access it."

"Rao this is bad!" She folds her arms across her chest.

"Yes what could he have possibly wanted? Kal is looking for him but he has gone to ground."

"There's any number of things he could have gone after. He knows everything about Kal," she bites her bottom lip in thought. "He's stored weapons that have been used against him there. There are special alien artifacts there..." she growls under her breath. "He mentioned wanting to get him in the chest or heart or something," she rubs her temples wishing to recall what was. She wasn't fully awake, groggy, disoriented, hearing things and realizing her predicament took priority.

"Well he is gunning for Kryptonians. I hope there is nothing stored in there that can be used against you."

Staring at the floor hard, "his heart... stab him in the heart. To me that doesn't mean he wants to physically hurt him, more like harm someone or something he treasures to hurt him. Knock him down a peg or make Kal become irrational."

"So it is you or his adopted parents." She commented.

"Maybe you should stay here? At least for now."

"The thing is he already had me, he needed my blood... you need to get Martha Kent and Lois, they're the only ones who he'd target next to James Olsen."

"We'll send some of the League to protect them. You have a settling effect on Shayera. I like for you to keep her company. She has been upset as of late." Diana told her quietly.

"Sure, I can do that, and I don't think you mind having two Kryptonians around," she smirks. "There's only so many you can protect, and eventually he'll draw one of us out for someone or something."

They hear a commotion in the ward. It is Shayera raising her voice.

"We need to examine you. Please Hawkgirl I know how touchy you are about physical contact but I am your doctor. I promise you will have a nurse right here with you."

Shayera rises from the bed painfully. "Get me some clothes I am leaving!"

Diana followed Kara back in the ward.

"Looks like I'm needed," Kara hurries into the room. "Stay there, I've spoken with Wonder Woman and I've agreed to stay here with you. Also for my own protection."

"Kara? Why do you care what happens to me?" She looked startled standing from the bed.

"Shay, you're my friend," she approaches her, "I care about what happens to you."

"I can't release you till you have a full examination. That is our normal protocol and you are over due for your tests. You can't keep me here."

"Technically they can." Diana stepped in.

Taking her hand, "please," she looks at her firmly, "stay here, for me."

"N...no." She finally gets out wondering what it was about this Kryptonian that wanted to be her friend. She pulls off her IV on her hand "This is the second time I tried to leave. Don't stop me this time!" She glared at them all.

She looks at her, imploring, "Shay, please. I'll be right here."

"So you are going to your quarters on your gown?" The doctor asked.

"Yes! Apparently and I'm leaving now." She brushed past the doctor, nurse and Kara. She comes face to face with Wonder Woman hands on hips. "Diana...we have had our differences. Stand aside."

Sighing, Kara frowns, apparently she didn't have that much of a calming effect on Shay like Diana thought. "Shay, he could come after you again and you can't fly."

"So I will stay on the Tower, recover in my room."

"She hasn't had a complete exam in two years Wonder Woman. You know all you heroes need checked out." The doctor told her firmly.

"Shay, would you do it for Charlie's sake? You punched her out and she got you fired up so we could help you," Kara places her hands onto her hips.

"You are showing more aggression than usual Hawkgirl...we have to check your system we think you are having physical and possibly psychiatric issues. It's understandable a lot of our heroes need help." The doctor explained.

"I don't need help!" She seethed.

The doctor looks at Wonder Woman not sure what to do. "If we let you go...will you come back for regular check ups?" The doctor asked concerned.

Hawkgirl thought about it. "Yes." She finally agreed.

Diana reluctantly stepped aside. "You know where your quarters are. If you hurry no one may see you." She smirks.

She glared at her and blows past her. "C'mon Supergirl." She calls over her shoulder.

Confused, Kara follows her, "Shay?" she says when she gets to her room. "Why are you fighting getting help so much?"

"I'm just really sensitive right now." She grabs an athletic bra panties tank top and sweat pants.

"They are concerned about you, they worry for their friend and comrade, I know it is a sensitive time but all anyone is trying to do is help you," she says, exasperated. "I was there, I know part of what you went threw," Kara looks at her seriously. "We escaped hell."

She comes out of her bathroom dressed. "Thanos! I never thought I'd see clothes again!" She smiled for the first time in a while.

Raising her right brow at her, she smiles a bit, "into bed."

"No! Cafeteria! And let me show you around. I haven't eaten much in days. I wasn't eating while admitted in wards. The cafeteria is all you can eat. You hungry?" She offers. She looks at her friend. Kara was nothing like Kal. She was a very caring and loving Kryptonian.

"Of course, if you know Superman's appetite, I got oatmeal in my cell," she rolls her eyes and follows her out.

"They didn't feed me, they tried to kill me." She growled opening her door. "After you."

"Sorry... just I need to eat a lot," she frowns, "I won't bring it up again."

"No it's okay...that is not meant for you. Let's go eat." She puts an arm around her shoulders.

"Okay," she walks with her. Wishing she could follow her nose to the smell of food.

Soon she is brought to the cafeteria. "Here it is. Look at what's on the menu for today." She points at it.

Kara opens it up, "they're going to regret having me."

"Nah they are used to the big appetites of all the Metas." She looks at the menu. "What are you having?"

She sees lasagna, burgers, salads and chicken Alfredo.

"I think I am going to have lasagna. No way do I eat. Chicken or any other birds."

"Mmmm think I'll have a cheese burger and chicken Alfredo, I'm not a very good cook so I enjoy what I can't cook when I'm out," she smiles, "my sister has teased me enough about my cooking."

They make their selections and sit down with juices and water.

"I don't cook either. Don't feel bad." She smiles at her. Some heroes come over to greet her and welcome her back.

Kara smiles as she watches her mingle with her friends, they got lucky. She knows they both did. Shay would be a goner and she's been really angry about her treatment. She decides after eating she'll give Alex a call with an update.

Alex is sitting in Dr. Hamilton's office getting updates on her latest patient. Charlie Nestle otherwise known as Dove had a concussion.

"She slammed into the wall pretty hard." She agreed looking at the report.

Charlie is dreaming she's woken up in bed, it's well lit the room, similar to the one Shay had been in with her.

**Eyes open up in alarm when she realizes it isn't a bed she's on, but an examination table. Her heart starts to beat rapidly in fear, her breath catches as she pulls on her arms and tries to move her legs. Leather belts are firmly wrapped around her wrists and ankles. She has a thin white sheet over her and is naked under the sheet, "shit!" she looks around for any weapons, a scalpel, anything to get herself free. 'Lillian found me... I'm in deep shit now!' she thinks as she hears footsteps.**

**"You betrayed me! I will kill you slowly."**

**First thing that pops into her head is to say sorry, but she knows she isn't. "What you were doing was beyond cruel..." she bites back.**

**She holds up a scalpel. "You were my loyal protégé Charlie and you stabbed me in the back! Cruel? Those females were ALIENS! SCUM! NOTHING!"**

**"I wasn't your protégé! I used you just like you used me! You didn't care about me! So long as I got the work done you were happy!" Charlie looks up at her. Delay time, maybe someone will come for her yet.**

**"You cut my heart out. You were the daughter I wish I had. I don't take betrayal well." She yanks her sheet off. "I will open you up the way I wanted to with the bird!' She seethed.**

**"The fuck are you talking about? How the hell was I like a daughter to you?" Charlie demands and can't help but shriek when the sheet is removed. "STOP!" **

In her bed in the Medbay she is twitching and whimpering in her sleep, her head is going right and left, taking deeper breaths.

"Better wake her up." Hamilton told Alex as she started over to the bed.

**"You won't be able to betray me again!" She holds up the dagger. "I will cut that heart out right now!" She plunges the scalpel into her heart.**

"STOP! DON'T DO IT!" Charlie jumps in her sleep, scrambling off the bed instantly and looking for anything as a weapon, putting her back to the bed bay bed base and crouched low. Ready for anyone who approaches, her eyes wild and terrified. Adrenaline is pumping through her veins and sweat is in her hair line, on her chest and making her shirt stick to her back.

"Charlie! It's me Alex, you are in the DEO! You are safe! It was a dream a nightmare!" Alex tries to get through to her. She gets a little closer to her trying to gain trust.

She backs into the base some more, "Lillian wants me dead..." she says still feeling quite scared.

"Well Lillian Luthor is not here. You are in a base full of soldiers. You are safe."

"I was in a base full of soldiers with the Luthor's too..." she sits down, sinking and relaxing to have reality smack her in the face. "Fuck!" She covers her face with both hands.

She puts her hands on her shoulders. "C'mon let's get you back in bed." Alex takes her arms and lifts her up. She settles her back in bed. "I won't let anything happen to you. You saved my sister."

She shakes her head, "I feel exposed..." and then grimaced when the pain hit her head. Pressing her palm to her head. "The hell happened to me?" Squinting up at her, "your sister? I saved Hawkgirl and Supergirl," she looks at her confused.

"You have a Concussion. Lie back and get some rest." She makes sure her IV line is still attached. Hamilton was right there to administer pain killers. "Yes." Is all she said calming her. She realized she said too much in the moment. What was it with this cute girl that Alex almost gave up Kara was her sister? She shook her head.

"I don't want to sleep... I have to see my superior and get out of town," she sits up. Charlie looks at Alex quizzical, "yes?" She then remembers seeing Supergirl hugging her. "Holy... your Supergirl's sister?" She rests back. "Damn..." She smirks.

"Alright! Anyway! You can't go anywhere yet! You have a concussion. Rest lie back and sleep." She is feeling the drugs draw her back down. "No nightmares this time." Alex held her hand as she went under.

"Wait," she tries to keep her eyes open, "please... my... boooot," she feels it getting harder to communicate. "Sole..." Charlie grips her hand, "thank you," she mutters before getting pulled under.

Chapter end

* * *

Was that a creepy dream? Is that how you think she would exact her revenge or do you think she'd have her assassinated? I'm curious because of the meticulous villain Lillian is and how she would take that kind of betrayal. What do you think of Shay and Kara together? Tell me your thoughts!

-SLITH/LVEZ


	5. Chapter 5

Collaborated with: LVEZZ

* * *

Alex looked into the storage locker where all admitted patient's personal articles are placed. She pulled out Charlie's boots and saw there was indeed a slit in the heel of her boot and it looked like a part of the sole. She dug into the slit and pulled out a small SD chip. She calls Winn immediately to analyze it.

Winn walks in, "what's up doc?" he smiles jokingly.

"Very funny." She hands him the chip. "Analyze this please."

"You've got it chief," Winn winks, "oh and Detective Sawyer is coming in to see Charlie. She's eager to hear what she has to report and start investigating," he walks with her to his computer and plugs it in. Hits a few keys and there's dozens of files. "These date back a few months... a couple a day at least," he double clicks on one and pulls it up and reads it out loud.

"Facility is in the mountains, it's only visible when the sun is setting, the crevice is more pronounced which is why they plant bushes here. Not real bushes and they're set into a sliding mechanism so the weather can't knock them out. From a distance it looked real," he looks up at Alex. "This is one of Cadmus's labs!"

"Try to find out why they are taking aliens. We already know the connection between the alien fight Club and Cadmus."

"Hmmm it'll take a lot of combing," he double clicks on another, "that's another location..." he minimizes it and decides to go with the first one. "They're wanting to learn about the properties of aliens, how their body works and adapt these properties to human soldiers. Make people strong enough with these attributes to protect the Earth ourselves. Presently they've had some chats with the military, but General Lane isn't convinced until they have a successful subject with abilities. Depending on the risks involved, General Lane has an interest. But every subject is another question mark," he frowns.

"Awful! So they are dissecting aliens? Do you have any Intel on what Luthor wanted in the Fortress computer?"

"No... everything is dated before we got Charlie. But maybe one of these labs is connected to the others," he looks at her hopeful. "If they've left things behind to return later, we can maybe get information then. But to go and raid all of these places will take a lot of man power."

"Director Henshaw will get it. We are going after them. Closing them down."

"Get them before they get our Supers again," he nods, "I'll comb through this information and find all I can."

Director Henshaw steps up, "I can tell you're itching to give me an update," he looks at Alex expectantly. She tells him all she knows and what came through from the chip.

"Excellent work," he nods with a small smile. "I've looked further into Dove, no place of residence since going under cover with the Luthor's. Paid for a storage unit in cash and has it under her brother's name. Her current place of residence will be here at the DEO, we know how vengeful the Luthor's are, she's been our biggest lead on them in months. This is our biggest break. I'll be in touch with the President and get teams sent out as soon as Schott has addresses-"

Jumping in his seat, "sir! The file names! They're coordinates!" Winn says excitedly.

"Perfect. Uh Hawkgirl really clocked her Sir. She has a concussion." Alex admitted. "Maggie won't be able to talk to her. And Kara is safe on the Tower with Hawkgirl."

Sighing heavily, "lovely..." Henshaw looks up at the Med bay. "I'll get strike teams assembled with help from the President." He looks at Alex. "Get a copy of Dove's reports for Sawyer. That's what she'll want and to know that her operative is okay." He nods to the last bit, "good... out of his clutches."

"Yes Sir." She watches the Director leave and walks back over to Dove. She is sleeping restfully no dreams or nightmares thanks to the sedative.

Winn taps his head set, "Director, hold off on getting the teams, according to these notes General Lane is aware."

Sitting at his desk, "very good Agent Schott, I'll inform the President of these updates, if there's locations near National City I'll have our own people investigate with the help of NCPD."

Shayera sat across from Kara watching her eat. Kara finished her second burger and her second serving of Alfredo. She smiles at her, "I was hungry."

"I see that." Shay just finished her one plate of lasagna. "I feel bad Kara. I never got a chance to thank you for helping me." She smiles at her.

Tilting her head to the side, "you don't have to thank me for anything. I'm happy to help."

"No... I do. I was awful to you and to Charlie." She shakes her head.

"You were awful to Charlie, not to me," she smiles, "you've been upset. And rightfully so but you also have to let us in to help you."

"Kara what is your last name? The same as Superman's?"

"No it's Danvers," she smiles, "raised by Alex and her family."

"So you don't go by your birth name of Zor El?"

"Nope, why do you ask?" She finishes eating and takes a drink.

"Just wondering. You have pretty blue eyes." She tells her looking down embarrassed.

"Me?" She blushes, "no!"

"Yeah you do." She looks back up at her. "Anyway I am sorry for my part in our predicament."

"Come on," she reaches out for her hand, "stop trying to butter me up," Kara smiles.

"You are a good friend Kara Danvers. I saw my mace is back in my room. Apparently the League found it but couldn't find me."

Kara gets up and moves to her side of the table to give her a hug. "You'll have to show me your mace," she smiles.

"I am usually not very friendly, but I consider you a friend. Thank you friend." She puts a hand on hers.

"Shay, you are a beautiful girl, don't hold back your inner beauty," she smiles at her. "We are friends and I'm happy to help you out of your shell."

"I don't have a shell! I prefer my privacy. I am the kind of person who doesn't make friends well."

She frowns, "sorry... and I totally get that. I'm really bubbly and full of energy. I'm used to being in a crowd and singing karaoke in front of my friends," she smiles at the memory.

"Karaoke? Really? I have seen it but never participated."

"You should have a karaoke night here!" She grins.

"I don't know if the heroes would like that. I think not Kara." She gets up and puts her plate away.

"Why not? It would be fun," she says and then frowns, "I'm pushing too hard aren't I?"

"I think Green Lantern, Superman and Batman would hate it." She shakes her head. "Wonder Woman is the only one that would have enjoyed it."

"Okay, you, her and I!" She smiles, "oh!" Kara remembers her call. "I need to call my sister and give her an update."

"No Kara I am not singing! That's your thing. I understand if you want to go to the alien dive bar. We at the League know about it and go there in disguise. There is no disguise for me." She looks downcast.

Kara deflates, she was trying to help her feel better, "I'm sorry... I was just trying to help you with opening up... I pushed too much. My friend's and I do game night, charades, but understand that not everything is your style. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be pushing my own things onto you."

She takes her hand. "It's okay I am not offended. It's just I stand out with these wings and I can't go anywhere public without the stares." She looks at her. She really sees a friend in this Kryptonian. "You are nothing like your cousin." She muses.

"I'll take that as a good thing, but I haven't had it like him. He didn't have a sibling in his teenage years and his best friend turned into his worst enemy," she smiles a little. "When I came out as Supergirl, I had support... I had the DEO catch me but Alex had my back and supported me. In the end I was still learning about my limits and what it meant to be a hero... they helped me with that and my friends helped me in work, got together at my loft to cheer me up after a bad bout. I'm fortunate to have so many people caring about me and wanting to see me succeed... you have friends that wish to help but as you said your limited."

"Yes I am alone. I am not real popular anywhere I go. It gets old. And I really don't want to talk about it anymore." She heads out of the cafeteria back to her quarters.

"Where can I talk to Alex?" Kara asks as she catches up with her.

"Do you have a cell phone?"

"Yes, but I didn't know if I could use it," she admits.

"They have a powerful cell tower here that boosts all the way to Earth. Wayne Tech."

"Oh, of course," she pulls out her phone and dials Alex.

"Kara! How are you liking the League?" Alex asked happy to hear from her sister.

"It's nice up here, good food and you know my appetite," she smiles, "Shay pushed to recover in her room... I've been trying to help her with being friendly? I don't know... seems everything I try is getting met with failure... I hope things are going well on your end," she sighs.

"Charlie has a concussion from the altercation with Hawkgirl. But she did alert us to locations of the Cadmus bases. She had tech hidden on her. Hawkgirl is very hard to get through to. If anyone can do it you can."

She stops in her steps at the news of concussion, "damn... " smirking, "sounds like she's quite the agent to have had that info hidden on her. Kara sighs watching Shay go into her room, "I don't know about that... she has a hard time with fitting in due to her wings. People stare and the things I like doing to have fun... are things that won't help her." She groans running her fingers through her hair. "She feels guilty now about hitting Charlie too."

"Charlie will be fine. Tell her not to worry."

"Did I see a look in your eye?" She whispers, "when you looked at her?"

"A look? What do you mean Kar?" She laughed nervously.

She wishes she could see her 'come on' look, "Alex... after seeing you with Maggie I know that look. It's kind of like admiration... or is it adoration?" She teases, hoping to get something out of her. Kara can picture her squirming.

"Okay she's cute. Don't start matchmaking me Kara!" She scolded. "You know I don't like it. It's too soon after Mags."

"I know," she giggles, happy with her victory, "I know... but Alex. You dono what her preference is or anything... what you do you is she has been under cover pretending to be the enemy the months. I doubt she'd be looking for anything herself and needs to focus on her mental state."

"Exactly. So no matchmaking! Hmm what about you and Hawkgirl?" She giggles. "I keep telling you to try the other camp."

Kara frowns, "I don't know... I've never been with the same sex and right now she's quite the opposite of me. The things I enjoy she'll feel uncomfortable with," she puts her back to the hallway wall. "I don't expect her to like all the same things as me or vice versa... but right now I'm just focusing on being her friend. Nothing more... anything more will feel so complicated," she rubs at her eyes. "I'm going to need therapy yet... the look on Lillian's eyes when she held the knife above me... Charlie worked along side that. Gained her trust and betrayed her by taking two hero's from her grasp... I'm not going to have much fun sleeping."

"I'm sure. Well you could keep each other company. I think she will be in the same boat Kara. Strike up a good friendship first okay?"

"Yeah... and Charlie has no one, I've got you, Shay, Diana and everyone else. Yes she's got Tom but she had a different role than him... lonely," she frowns at the realization. "Sorry... anyways I'd better let you get back to your investigation and everything. Take care of yourself Alex."

"When will you be back?" She asked before she got off the phone.

"A few days... maybe a week, I love you Alex," she smiles, "keep me updated and I'll do the same."

"Okay be careful up there. Love you too Kar." She hangs up.

"How did your talk go?" Hawkgirl asked pulling out her atomic mace.

"Good... and bad. The good news is," Kara puts her phone away. "Charlie had information on the Cadmus facilities, really useful information. Bad news is she has a concussion but they're taking care of her," she smiles looking at the mace.

"A concussion?" She sits on her bed. She curses a Thanagarian expletive. "Me and my temper! This is why I stay away from people." She shakes her head sadly. "I swear I have zero social skills." She looks up at Kara. "But in my defense she cut off my clothes prepping me for exploratory surgery!" She got heated again just thinking about it.

"Shay," she sits next to her, "she was doing her job, if she didn't do it that jerk Gus would have. I bet she was afraid of how it would affect you if he'd done it over her. He wasn't gentle with you when putting you into the cell," she puts her arm around her lower back.

"I know." She says quietly. "I'm sorry for my lack of restraint. You don't have to stay here. If you want to go back please do." She offered holding her mace and turning it on. Kara can see the crackling energy inside the strong acrylic spaceship window material holding it.

"I will stay, I'll text Alex and ask her to do a video call for the next time Charlie is up so you can talk to her," she rubs her lower back trying to offer comfort. "I'm here for you, we'll get through it together. I still need to have therapy and you need to be seen by your doctor still."

"We have therapists here. You know for the heroes. They are always trying to get me in. You are willingly going to therapy?" She looks at her quizzically

"Yes... I know I need it in the end. Waking up to Lillian standing over me with a scalpel," she shudders.

"Don't go to sleep." She grins. "Or sleep with a buddy. Someone to help you fall asleep with." She grins her green eyes twinkling.

"I know the importance of sleep," she nudges her, "but I still need therapy. Why not sit in with me, to observe and see what the doctor says for me? I know it is personal but you've already heard from me what happened."

"Just try one night of sleeping in this king sized bed of mine. I will protect you." She grins. "I might consider it. But first you get one night's good sleep."

"Okay... but you still need to be seen by your doctor tomorrow as well," she pats her knee, "for me, okay?"

"Kara, let me let you in for a little secret. I said yes to get out." She laughs. "I have no intention of going back." She goes into her closet and drops a night shirt cut low in the back to accommodate her wings onto the bed. "I hope you don't mind a low back?" She grins.

Kara's eyes drop over her back and quickly diverts her eyes, "no, that's fine. But I want you to go and get that done, your friends here and doctor are concerned about your health," she gets up and heads for the door. "I need to get my tooth brush and stuff from my guest room, I'll be right back."

Shayera changes, brushes for the night then gets onto bed. She made sure her wings fell to the back and floor to give Kara more room. She wondered what it was about this Kryptonian that appealed to her as a friend? Or was it more than a friend? She wondered.

After brushing her teeth Kara joins her and climbs into her bed. It's been quite some time, sleep overs with high school friends. Of course being an adult changes things, there's no whispers behind ones back or having to be careful with her powers.

"You okay. I need to face you to keep my wings out of your face." She grins.

"That's fine," she sighs with a smile, comfortable. "It's been a long week..."

"Yes it has. Tell me if you sleep better okay?" She pulled the covers up over both of them. "I will sit in on your therapy if you want." She smiles at her. 'damn your cute..' Is going through her head but she refuses to act on it.

"Okay... but I still want you to see your doctor, I'll be with you for it," she offers, snuggling into the covers.

"We'll see." She muses enjoying the Kryptonian's company.

"See big bed...big wings. I insisted on the biggest bed they had." She giggles. "Good night Kara...I am glad that you are my friend." She commented ready to fall asleep.

"Good night," she feels sleep pulling her under.

CHAPTER END

* * *

The plot thickens... the hunt is on. What about Hawkgirl and Supergirl? What do you think of the possible pairings? Let us know what you think ^_^

-SLITH/LVEZ


	6. Chapter 6

Collaborated With: LVEZZ

* * *

Alex sees Charlie is finally waking. She had been alerted by the doctor. She looks down on her arms folded. "Welcome back." She grins.

Sitting up in her bed, "better than my old one," she groans and stretches, taking in her surroundings and raises her right brow at Alex. "Okay... someone as beautiful as you shouldn't be hanging around my bed, you should be out enjoying the day or evening," she sits back. "Come on, Alex right?" She says hoping her memory is serving her correctly. "You must have someone you can spend the night out with right now," she smiles. Charlie wouldn't lie, she thinks Alex is hot but knows she is in no mental state to consider a fresh relationship.

"Uh no. I broke up recently. What about you? You have Tom fawning over you." She laughs sitting on a chair next to her. "I got the Intel out of your boot. Thanks."

Charlie frowns, "I don't know..." she looks at her lap. "He is handsome and nice but I never even asked why he joined Cadmus. Yes he wanted to leave because he couldn't stomach it anymore but... I don't know. I really don't see me being relationship material for a while. And when people learn who I worked for and allowed them to do... no one will want me," she shrugs. "Anyways with Lillian gunning for me a relationship with anyone is not happening." Looking at her she smiles a little, "happy my work wasn't all for nothing."

"Well you can stay here. I won't let Lillian hurt you." She grins

Shaking her head, "I can't stay here and you don't know how many moles she has... she finally fully trusted me. Called me by my first name and the next thing I did was stab her in the back," she looks at her IV drip. "I can't stay at the DEO, it reminds me a lot of the underground facilities I slept in with them. Wait..." she looks at her confused, "you just said I won't let Lillian hurt you."

"Speaking of hurting you...Hawkgirl has expressed her remorse for hurting you. Yes that's right." Alex admitted. "Stay here you will be safe."

Raising her eye brows, "there's a surprise... I was mentally prepping for round two. I can't stay here... I'd be better off going radio silent and off on my own," she smiles a little, "but thank you."

"I...I can't let you go. The DEO rescued you or found you...we're responsible for you."

"I can sign the paper work... or do YOU want me to stick around," she winks, "no worries, I'm just kidding, you're way out of my league," she blushes crimson, "I just said that out loud," she sits back and clamps her hands over her mouth. "Jeez I'm so sorry!" Charlie is obviously really embarrassed.

"I'm out of your league? What do you mean? Are you into me?" Alex asked surprised.

Charlie bites her bottom lip, not daring to move and recalls the mask she wore around the Luthor's. But it's too late for that, "please, forget what I said," she groans, finally dropping her hands. "Okay I think your hot, and now I really need to sign those papers," she looks around for Dr. Hamilton.

"I want you to stay." She puts a hand on her arm. "And I like you too." She said quietly

Her eyes go to hand and finally travel to her face, "you... do? But... I was part of the team that took Supergirl in the first place. I was one of the decision makers to ensure you guys had a hard time finding her... I'm sorry," she had to tell the truth, in her mind it's further proof that she shouldn't be this nice with her.

"You were undercover. Now that Hawkgirl knows that she is feeling bad for slugging you. So yeah it's not your fault."

She puts her hand on her shoulder. "You were doing your job. And YES I want you to stay."

Charlie feels her cheeks go a little rosy, surprised by her thought process. Yes it is what she thought herself but she expected to have more people glaring and really disliking her for the work she did for the Luthor's. "Just... for now... I don't want to risk you or anyone else, okay? I know how they think," and finds herself staring at her brown eyes. "You've got really nice eye's... sorry," she shakes her head, "I can finally let my guard down and run my mouth."

"It's okay." She puts a hand on the side of her face. "You have pretty blue eyes." She quickly pulls her hand away. "Sorry I ...didn't mean to come onto you."

Charlie wouldn't deny her heart took a flip at the contact and the fuzzy feeling of the compliment. "Thank you..." and now she's at a loss for words.

"Ah yeah. So you are not going anywhere. You are safe."

"It's okay..." she touches her hand, "and thank you. I just said that twice," Charlie smirks.

"Just stay here and rest. You aren't going anywhere."

Taking a deep breath, "I'll stay for a week for you, and just for you," she smiles a little. "Anyone else I'd sneak out in the night."

"Where do you think you would be safer Charlie?" Alex grins. She realized she is completely smitten with the ex-cop.

"Mmm... the woods. No tech, satellites have a hard time seeing through the bush and only the best have heat sensors. Unless you wear a special jacket that can mask your signature. But with acres of woods... well... it's you and nature," she wets her lips as she watches Alex in fascination.

"No silly here. Damn you are adorable." She blushed. "Sorry I seem to be into you too." Alex laughs

Charlie blushes all the more, "when I get out of here... and everything has calmed down... will you go out on a date with me? I'm sorry if I am too forward."

"Rao yes!" She grabs her and hugs her.

She returns the hug, pleasantly surprised by the show of affection. After months of being military and saying yes Ma'am or no Ma'am, making her recordings, wearing a mask of how much what the Luthor's did bothered her, she's letting her guard down. Accepting protection from Alex and the DEO, her walls coming down, it's finally not just her. She's got help.

"I hope you are ready for therapy. Dr. Hamilton has you scheduled. If you want I can sit in with you?" She offered sitting beside her again.

"Uh... sure... I'll warn you... it... it won't be nice," she looks at her lap. Closing her eyes, "Lillian... she's in my head."

"Which is why I will protect you I am pretty bad ass. Give me a reason to wipe the floor with her."

"I had a nightmare that she had me on the surgical table and she plunged her scalpel into my heart," she swallows, "that's why I was terrified when I woke up previously. The things she said in it... they haunt me. I know I can handle her in combat, but if she restrained me with Gus's help... I'm screwed and I'm afraid that anyone I'm friends with will become a victim to her."

"Shh you are safe here dear." Alex runs a hand along her shoulders. "Sorry. Too forward?" She giggles.

"A white Martian got into the facility," she feels her shoulders slump, not realizing how much she needed comfort. Charlie shakes her head, "no... it's fine," she leans into her touch. "Being just me and my own thoughts, no one to talk to while with them... and to suddenly have you... to be able to open up and not be judged. It's a huge comfort to me."

"Well good I am glad to be of help." Just then Hamilton walked over to her with a tablet in her hand. "I have a message for you." She hands the tablet to her. She sees Hawkgirl's face.

"Hello Charlie." She tells her trying to be at ease. She sees her startled face that she had called.

"Hi!" She sits up straight, she hadn't expected this.

"I wanted to tell you I did not know your were undercover...I'm sorry I slugged you for what happened. And I wanted to tell you I am really sorry."

"It's okay, you kept your promise," Charlie smiles softly.

"My promise?"

"I accept your apology," Charlie wouldn't bother with reminding her that she told her back when escaping because in the moment a lot was happening. "Besides..." She looks at Alex, "if you hadn't I wouldn't have connected with Alex. Sure the cause sucks but the outcome... worth it," she smiles at Shay. "You're forgiven."

"Thanks but I know I gave you a concussion. I feel awful about that. I have the worst temper." She admitted. "And well you cutting my clothes off me kinda traumatized me. Supergirl says I need therapy after that short stint in that lab...and I think she was right. I...I thought I was going to die...and I thought you were delivering me to my death. I hit you because of my trauma I know that now."

"I cut your pants because Gus was looking at you like a piece of meat. I was afraid of what else he might try... mostly I was afraid he'd give you the feeling of potential rape. I took over from him to avoid you from feeling scarred in that way," Charlie looks at her sadly, "I thought Lillian was going to try to mend your wing. But when she learned who you were that went out the window... I was trying to help you and it backfired. I'm sorry."

"No...its Okay I'm sorry you were only trying to protect me and I seriously hurt you." She looks apologetic. "Anyway I am sorry."

"If I could I would hug you and say you're forgiven," Charlie smiles, "when I see you next in person okay? I did my job, I was the bad guy."

"Yes let's start over the next time we see each other." She smiles.

"Sounds good, I'm getting therapy too... long overdo," Charlie admits, "I really do hope all goes well for you."

"You too. Maybe we can have dinner some time?"

"Sure!" She smiles, "order in... get better Hawkgirl."

"Thanks... The name is Shayera by the way." She smiles.

"Charlie Dove, thank you."

"Nice to know who my captor was." She grins. "Get better talk to you later."

"Take care of yourself," she winks.

She clicked off. "Well I told you she felt bad." Alex told Charlie handing the tablet back to Hamilton.

"Yea... I didn't realize... I got used to her venting anger but I was the bad guy and my Superior warned me that if I made it out... that I'd get a cold shoulder. Heck when you appeared at my cell you glared until I told you information," she smirks.

"You were the bad guy remember?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I know," she reaches out and touches her shoulder. "You listened," she smiles. "When does therapy start and when can I be discharged?"

"You're as bad as Kara!" Alex laughs.

Dr. Hamilton walks up with an older woman with glasses and a kind smile.

"What? I've been in and out of these places multiple times a day for months... I miss civilian life," Charlie groans.

"I am Dr. Spencer. I am your therapist."

Sighing, "and... it starts," Charlie lays her legs flat on the bed. "Sorry... it's been a while, where do we start again?"

"I take it you have done this before?"

"Mmm... once, it was a couple of sessions," she sits back and looks at Alex. "You don't have to listen, it's okay."

"I don't mind unless you want me to go?"

She shakes her head and looks at her bed sheet, "I'm... just afraid of what you'll think of my experience. If you think you can handle it, and are going to stick it out with me... I'm happy to have your support."

"Of course." Alex smiles and takes her hand.

"What's your first question Dr. Spencer?" She looks up at her.

"How do you feel? Right now about everything you went through? Especially with Cadmus?"

"Mmm... shitty... confident... smart... screwed," she names off a few. "Shitty for how I had to let those other aliens suffer for my job. Confident that the Luthor's are going to nail me to the wall... smart that I got as much data recorded and spied the coordinates and had time to get meetings and descriptions in of people they met. Screwed... by... my nightmares of what Lillian thinks of me."

"Okay let's talk about the nightmares." She said sitting down.

Groaning, "okay... what about it?"

"What is happening in the nightmare?"

"I woke up on the surgical table, leather straps bound my wrists and ankles down, a sheet over me... I was naked under it. She approached talking of how I stabbed her in the back with betrayal. That she was going to cut me open like she planned to do with Hawkgirl... that," she bites her lower lip, still coming to grips with it. "That... she considered me to be the daughter she never had," Charlie feels a shudder run through her body, goosebumps show. "Pulled the sheet off, when I tried to get an answer she stabbed me in the heart... I woke up then. Called me her loyal protégé too... I don't get it... why would my mind have these things come up in my head?" she looks up at her concerned.

"Okay. You are processing your guilt into your fear. You feel guilty because of Hawkgirl and you are afraid of Luthor coming after you."

"Well yeah... I've seen how she is, I know how she operates, how they think and plan... if they want to come after me, they'll get me," Charlie says full of confidence. "Why would she see me as a daughter? I wasn't that close, I reported to her every day, she only JUST started to look at me differently and called me by my first name before I took Hawkgirl from her."

"I have heard she and her adopted daughter are not close."

Thinking about it, "that's true... but... I had no longing to be that close to her. To get approval yes but only so I could gain access to her computer," she groans and rubs at her eyes, "my mind spun it and twisted it."

"There is nothing to be afraid of. You are safe here in the DEO. Agent Danvers here will protect you. You have been assigned here. The DEO got you released from police detective duty. I personally signed the papers that you are under mental duress."

Feeling like her head just spun around, "whoa... wait... I work here now? I like being a cop," she frowns, "is it temporary and I understand the mental duress."

"It is temporary if you want to go back. Otherwise you are officially here now."

Sighing, "okay... what else do you want to know?"

"I need you to get over your guilt of watching the horrors that were done to aliens. You are carrying deep seated guilt that needs to come out and be eliminated. Repeat after me...I was undercover none of what I helped to assist with and witnessed was MY fault!" She eyes her. "Now say it."

Alex grips her hand tightly waiting for her to say it.

Pressing her lips together, taking a deep breath through her nose, "I was undercover, none of what I helped to assist with and witnessed was my fault," she feels tears prick her eyes and swallows a hard lump.

"Now say it like you mean it!" She raised her voice, Alex still holding her hand.

The emotions are hitting her with knowing the gravity of the words, she swallows again and takes a deep breath while gripping Alex's hand tightly. "I was undercover, none of what I helped to assist with and witnessed was my fault!" she says it angrily and covers her eyes. Taking a moment, pressing her lips into a thin line, "I was undercover, none of what I helped to assist with and witnessed was my fault," a tear trickles down her cheek, she wipes it away quickly. "None of what I did was my fault... I stayed true to my task and played my part. I was undercover, none of what I helped to assist with and witnessed was my fault," she says feeling more weight come off her shoulders. Still feeling some but hopes what she's done will be enough.

"Perfect! Tomorrow you are released by your doctor. But you're still coming in for therapy twice a week. My office is around the corner."

"Tomorrow? I feel fine though," she sighs, not wanting to admit that she didn't realize how emotionally spent she is and just wants normalcy.

"Looks like you have a friend. Stay with her, work out together but take it easy Charlie and no shots to the head- got it?"

"I would never hit her in the head," Charlie smiles a little, "Supergirl would kick my ass."

"Tomorrow. I am Dr. Grace Spencer and I am your therapist." She tells her wrapping up. "Yes well..." She eyes Alex and Alex clears her throat. "That is need to know only got it?" Alex nodded her head to Charlie as well. She looks at Alex, "and I was talking about no head shots to Alex- I know she can be rough and it will be a gentle work out or none." She eyes them both. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes doctor." Alex agreed quickly.

Dr Spencer leaves quickly.

"She's good but no nonsense. She is a military Psychiatrist."

"Yes Dr. Spencer," Charlie nods and looks at Alex.

Spencer holds up a hand as she continued to walk away.

Charlie can't help but giggle, "you wouldn't swing for my precious head."

"And she knows I like you." She giggles. "No never! It's too cute! You are fucking adorable did you know that?"

Now she laughs out loud, holding her stomach, "I am not! I am short but come on!"

"Yeah you are totally. Get some rest. Tomorrow I will get you your new ID agent." She kisses her on the forehead and walks out.

"Okay... okay," she smiles up at her, "less cursing from those lips of yours."

She lifts a hand agreeing and continues to walk.

Chapter End

* * *

What did you think? Please review! ^_^

-SLITH/LVEZ


	7. Chapter 7

Collaborated With: LVEZZ

* * *

The two heroes head into the gym room for some light sparring. Shay is wearing her tank top and athletic sweats.

"Do you need some gym wear?" Shay asked looking at her street clothes.

Kara smiles at her, "yeah... as much as I love my outfit I do like athletic clothing. The video chat went well?"

"Yes it did. We agreed to meet for dinner." She goes into a closet and grabs sweat pants and a stretchy tank top. "Will these do? I always have extra in my locker." So Shay wears a corset. No straps a lot. Because of the wings.

"Yeah, perfect!" She takes them and goes into the washroom to change. Stepping out, "I'm happy things are working out for you, now you just need to hold up to the other end of your agreement," she nudges her.

"What agreement?" She cocked her head at her, looking very much like a bird.

"You going to medical," she smiles.

"You know? You sound like a broken record. C'mon, come at me!" She puts her hands up in a defensive stance.

Rolling her eyes, "only because I care about your health," she advances on her, going in for a grapple around her waist and shifting to the side to swipe her leg out from under her.

Being a winged creature she flew up over her and easily pushed onto the practice mat. She was off balance when she tried to sweep her legs. Kara found herself smashed into the mat.

Shay landed softly on the floor of the exercise room. "You okay?" She asked her grinning.

"I'm fine," she spins around on her back to attempt at taking out her legs.

She flies up quickly avoiding her. She waits for her to fly up and charge her.

Kara jumps off the ground and propels to her for a tackle.

She gabs her midair and they are now wrestling off the ground in the air.

In the end they spiral and crash into a mat, "wow... I can actually train without emitters," she grins.

"Yes you can with me." She grins back.

An operative walks in. "Stop! What are you two doing? Hawkgirl is recovering!"

Shayera pulled off the brace, only bandages were left. "As you can see I recovered."

"Sorry... we've been careful," Kara says and realises she should have asked Diana or someone.

"I'm sorry Hawkgirl but I have to report you."

He calls into medical with his talkie. "Operative Leeds to Medical...I have Hawkgirl in the exercise room sparring with Supergirl."

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to get her into trouble," Kara approaches Leeds.

"You didn't Kara, I am sick of being on their leash!" She growls.

"Shay, everyone here is trying to look out for you, does it not matter to you that they ALL care about your well-being?" Kara asks feeling frustrated with her attitude.

She looks defeated. "I don't want to go back." She admitted.

"I promised," she walks up to her and places her hands onto her shoulders, "that I would stay with you through it all, you're not alone."

Her shoulders slumped and her wings folded tightly.

"Come on, I'll be right there with you for it all," Kara steps to the side of her, "we're in this together."

The operative gets off the talkie. "I have to 'escort' you to the medical center." He walks over to the two of them. "Don't make me arrest you to get you there." He said pulling out a set of Thanagarian steel cuffs.

"You wouldn't dare!" She told him backing away.

"Shay is cooperating, no need to get physical," Kara says.

"She's resisting." He shrugs ready to move on her.

"Don't touch me!" She growled.

Kara steps in between, "I just asked her to do it with my help, you're making it worse," she says firmly.

"I'll go...because I have no choice!" She spat. "Last I saw this Tower is a free space where we are not prisoners."

"You are not fully recovered. Medical is in charge of all the heroes." He told her stopping before Kara.

"I am aware, but I also JUST spoke to her and got her to calm down. You then threatened to arrest her, you escalated the situation which I will inform Wonder Woman and Medical about," she takes Shay's hand and walks past him briskly to Medical.

Shayera looks down as she allows Kara to take her to Medical.

"I've got your back Shay, always," Kara says firmly but smiles at her to assure her, she's there for her.

They get to the medical center with disapproving faces. "What were you thinking sparring in your condition?" A doctor approached her.

A nurse pulls her away from the doctor handing her a gown. "It begins." She looks at Kara.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware of how bad off Shay was and Leeds escalated the situation by threatening to arrest her when I just talked her into coming here," Kara says, still frustrated with him.

"She took her brace off...why?" He asked her checking his instruments.

"She said she was recovered, I pushed for her to return though and she came with me willingly," Kara answers.

"Okay. You go with the nurse. We are checking you too."

"That's fine," Kara accepts, hoping this helps Shay as well.

The nurse hands Kara the gown as well. We need a full diagnostic on you Supergirl, we need to start a file."

"Okay... this'll be fun," she sighs and gets changed in a second.

Shay comes back out and they start working on her. Kara too gets hooked up to the diagnostic computer.

"Is there any chance we could have some music?" Kara asks hopeful, something to help distract and make it easier on Shay.

"Music? In a med center? No."

After about 30 mins of scans the nurse takes everything off Kara. "Physically you are healthy, however you are scheduled for therapy with Dr. Smythe. He will evaluate your mental capacity. Go ahead and change. Wait in the waiting area. Dr. Smythe will be here to collect you."

Sighing, Kara speed changes again and goes to wait hoping Shay will be done in time to sit in with her. About 10 mins later Shayera walked out, fresh bandages on her right wing that was damaged and a new brace. She looked heavily defeated.

Standing up Kara hugs her, "I'm sorry, but they just like the DEO need to know these things to help us in the future," she looks at her at arm's length.

"I was able to hold my own against you AND fly!" She replied still sullen.

Dr. Smythe walked in. "Kara Danvers?" He asked Kara.

"Yes," she smiles, "you did great... but we don't want to risk you overdoing it and getting yourself worse off," she looks into her eyes.

"Is everything alright?" He asked the two.

"No... but we'll work through it," Kara gives Shay an encouraging smile, leading her to the office.

"Have a seat Ms Danvers and Ms Hol." They both sit. "So you say everything is not okay...tell me what is wrong please."

"For me... it's been what I went through while in Cadmus," Kara starts, "I got darted on the roof of the building I work at under my real identity and wake up on a medical table strapped down with Lillian standing over me with a scalpel."

"How does that make you feel?"

"I was terrified, I was vulnerable, and I'm afraid of having it happen again. I know I have a lot of people and friends who can help and protect me... but at the same time they can't protect me at all times," she throws her hands up, "the Girl of Steel can fall," she says with a hint of sarcasm. And looks down, "I'm not afraid of feeling vulnerable as it happens in any line of work, I don't see it as being invulnerable, just... I'm afraid of what will happen the next time."

"You can keep a next time from happening. Take back your power Girl of Steel."

"How?" Kara asks exasperated, "they are against Kryptonians especially. I don't want to keep running and hiding as that isn't what I do, I face my foe head on. I've done it before... but," she presses her lips together firmly. "I had no one to back me up this time."

He pauses. "Don't allow thoughts of vulnerability to even enter your mind. You are the girl of steel. Rise above all of Cadmus's actions towards you."

Shay had been listening and she places a hand on Kara's shoulder. "You have me." She smiles at her, a strong firm grip on her.

"I wished my sister would come and save me... Shay hadn't been brought in yet, seeing that scalpel held above me like she was about to plunge it into me... that would have been my end. But instead she cut into my stomach and healed me a bit saying she wanted to keep running more tests... heal hurt, heal hurt," she groans, placing a hand over Shay's on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. Shayera is right, you can get strength from each other to help fight this as you both went through it. I am going to give you both this string prescription so you can sleep at night." He hands them each a bottle.

Groaning, "you sure it'll work on me?" Kara wonders about her metabolism.

"It will work on Kryptonians. You both need it to get sleep. You both will break down entirely without sleep. And YES Supers need sleep."

"I know... I ran myself down my first year being a Super, I learned the hard way I could stretch myself too thin," Kara looks at the bottle, "any advice?"

"Take two before you go to bed."

"Two for me also?" Shay looked at the bottle.

"Yes, you have a lower dose but still need to take two as well."

"Okay..." Kara frowns, "so... find their base before they get me again. I don't want to keep hiding. Even though they're both human... they're geniuses and have a vendetta."

"The DEO has a lead on the base locations. What else would you like to get off those shoulders of yours?" He asks pleasantly.

Kara sits up right, "they do? I want in on it."

"No, neither one of you is ready for duty yet."

"My sister needs me," Kara says firmly, "please. Are you afraid I'll freeze up or something?"

"Yes you are not cleared."

Clenching her jaw, feeling frustrated with this news, Kara will make a call to Alex once they're back in Shay's room.

He eyed Hawkgirl. "Neither of you are cleared. So no vengeance… Got it?"

Hawkgirl glares at him. "What about you? How do you feel after being roughly handled?"

Hawkgirl glares at him. Then looks at Kara for advice.

Taking a deep breath, "Shay isn't ready for therapy, she's angry about what happened to her, how she was treated but I'm helping her through it. She's spoken with the one who was partly to blame, things are getting better slowly."

"Okay, then if you are helping her, you need to listen closely. Let the experts take care of Cadmus." He eyes Kara. "You got it?"

Looking at him pointedly, not happy with it which she knows is why he's pressing her about it. "For now," is all she can promise.

"Very well. I plan on seeing you BOTH back here in two days. Neither of you is clear to leave this Watch Tower. I am sorry to enforce this...but it is for your own good." He explains firmly.

Kara fights the urge to not roll her eyes and nods instead, taking Shay's hand and standing up. "Okay," is all she'll say, biting her tongue from retorting anything she'll regret and walking out with Shay.

"You're angry as am I. But I cannot go against the League. I ...I have to stay. You came to visit...though you were told not to get involved ... you don't have to stay here." She is dejected.

"Let me make a call, I need to talk to Alex, she knows I won't be happy and I want to be there for it," Kara pulls out her phone once in Shay's room. "I'm not leaving you here," she looks at her in pausing. "I'm not breaking my promise."

She nods silently heading for her room.

Dialing Alex, "hey, Alex I just heard I'm not cleared for going to the base locations with you, please tell me this isn't true."

"Sorry Kar but it IS true. I want you to stay there till the threat is neutralized. You were traumatized both you and Hawkgirl. No."

Hunched over sitting on the bed as she hears this, "Alex please, I need to see it with my own eyes them getting apprehended. You and I always work together... please I promise to continue with treatment as will Hawkgirl. What if she joined the DEO?" She asks feeling hopeful.

"I don't have the authorization to bring her into the DEO. Kara she is with the Justice League. It okay YOU can observe the take down of Cadmus. You can watch the monitors with Winn." She pauses, "You are free to take the next shuttle down."

Hawkgirl frowned knowing she couldn't go. She sat on her bed dejected again.

"Alex... please can Hawkgirl watch with me at least?" Kara feels like she's about to beg her sister.

"No I told you Kara- I don't have authorization to take her off the tower. I understand she is your new friend but I am not letting J'onn take the hit for that. And believe me he would be disciplined for it. The League has power with the government more than the DEO We are the government and answer to them."

"Kara stop! I will stay on my leash." Shayera bit out. Holding her hand out for Kara's phone.

"Okay... if I can talk Diana into it, when are you making the assault?" Kara asks. Winn can hear Alex obviously talking to Kara. "I'm still combing through the notes, give me a day and we'll know who we can round up for the team's and who to arrest."

"A day. I suggest you be on the shuttle tonight."

Shay sees Kara won't give up her phone and goes into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Okay, thank you Alex," she looks at Hawkgirl. "Hang on, Hawkgirl wants to talk to you."

She had already left to her shower. Kara can hear the water running.

"What does she want from me?" Alex asked puzzled.

"She had just said she'll stay on her leash," Kara sighs.

"We'll that's good. She won't cause trouble." She hears her relieved voice "See you tonight Kara."

"Okay, I love you, please be careful," Kara feels a strong urge to protect her.

"Of course! It's me." Alex laughs hanging up.

A few minutes later Kara sees a refreshed damp Hawkgirl still with wet hair come out of the bathroom. "You don't have to stay with me. Go ahead and leave Kara. I think I'll turn in early." She sits on her bed, toweling her hair dry. She looks at her bottle of pills. "Don't forget to take these yourself."

Kara can see all fight has left her, she has resigned herself to doctor's orders. "I'm going to talk to Diana, don't give up on me, okay," she kisses her forehead, "I'll be right back."

"Kara it's useless. Diana won't listen. Please just go okay?" She crawls into her bed defeated.

Kara walks out quickly in search of Wonder Woman. Determined to make it possible. She sees Wonder Woman talking to Superman in the monitoring station.

"Kara! I heard you were on the Tower. How are you doing?" Clark asked her kindly.

"I'm doing better, but I'm concerned for my sister, I'm not cleared for active duty however Alex said I could watch from the monitors at the DEO. What I really need is a major favour," she looks at the both of them. "Please let me take Hawkgirl with me, it will give her peace of mind to know that the Luthor's have been apprehended."

"We have the desert base as his last known location. Otherwise he's gone to ground Sir." An operative told Superman.

"That's the problem. Lex has gone to ground and so has Lillian. The DEO is going to sack the Cadmus bases but the Luthor's aren't there."

"Please, let me take Hawkgirl down to the DEO with me," Kara implores.

"At least they will be stopped." Diana assured him.

"Why Kara? She is injured. She doesn't belong there." KAL reminded her. "The DEO has requested for you to come back. You are cleared as long as you follow doctor's orders." He goes back to scanning the monitors.

"Right now I'm her rock and she's been mine through this ordeal, I see it that if she stays with me she will listen to me and continue to improve. If I'm gone I can see her getting depressed from it all... she needs me," she looks at Diana, "please, I promise to always look out for her best interest. No active duty."

"They think he went into a lead lined vehicle and simply drove away." Diana reads the reports. "The assault has already started with the advance team. It's abandoned!" Diana sees the Intel. "They plan on hitting the one up North tonight. There are Cadmus bases all over the world! The Luthor's could be anywhere."

"Kara we are trying to find them with the DEO. Let us work please." Diana scolded as they started pegging bases to take out.

"The DEO has a former operative that could be of help and as you saw, Charlie who was under cover... maybe they know where Cadmus could be headed," Kara offers and clenches her jaw at Diana's scolding. Clenching her fists she stalks out of the room.

Meanwhile back at the DEO Charlie was released and has Agents quarters now. Alex is in her room helping her set up shop. "Do you have any idea... Maybe heard about a favorite base those two liked to use?" Alex asked her sitting on her bed. They have come up empty as that last base they were all in was abandoned.

Feeling like the room is more spacious than her old ones, similar colour schemes but at least a little more homey than military, she takes a seat next to her thinking hard. "They had a few favourite spots, ones that were major for tests, tech and I think a couple of bunkers," her eyes go left and right as she goes over memories.

"You think they are out of the country?"

"Not all of them are, if I were Lillian I'd have picked up the essential supplies at a bunker and take off to..." she bites her lower lip, "I need a map. A massive road map."

"Finish getting your stuff unpacked and I will take you to the Command area where you can have a road map."

Smirking, "what stuff? All I've got is what the DEO supplied me with."

"Kara will be back later tonight. She will be disappointed they already bugged out. Then come on let's go look at the maps." She takes her to the Command area.

Charlie follows with her and watches as Winn brings up the maps as instructed by Alex. She taps her chin, "okay, can I take over the computer?" she suggests.

"Tell Winn what you need."

"I need you to high light... no they wouldn't use that," she studies it hard, "judging by their emergency procedures, there is at least six locations they could be at."

"What about the Pacific Northwest one we are sacking tonight?" Alex inquired.

"I see you've marked down all of their locations, they would have hit this bunker as it was closest," Charlie points and Winn marks it on the map. "They wouldn't use an airport, instead they've got enough contacts to use properties to take off in their cargo plane. So far-fetched locations are up in the colder regions," she indicates the two up there. "That one could be, but most likely if it's by road they'll be at one of these 3," she has Winn mark them down on the map. "Or flying to closer spots, these ones."

"I'll get the League involved with the sacks. I think I am going to have to get Supergirl for some of these. We don't have enough manpower to hit them all at once." She makes a call for back up. "Get Supergirl on the next shuttle and plan on striking these locations while we strike these." She shows Diana on the screen.

"Got it." Diana marked the locations needed. She calls Kara on her phone. She waits for her to answer. "Report to the departing shuttle Alex needs your help."

She was in Shay's room and feels pretty guilty, "I'm sorry, I have to go," she rubs her back. "I'll return as soon as I can."

"Sure. Don't forget to take your pills. If I have to- so do you." She yawns. "Warning they make you sleepy." She starts to nod off.

"I promise," she gives her arm a squeeze.

"Good...luck." She managed to get out before the powerful sleep aid pulled her under.

Kara kissed her on the top of her head before super speeding to the shuttle. Dialing Diana, "I'm on board... and I'm sorry," she says.

"Sorry for what?" She asked startled from her research. "No that one! We immobilized all available heroes to those three grids." She hears her say to someone.

"For putting mine and Shay's needs above the mission, I was making it about ourselves. I'm sorry," she understands the gravity of the situation.

"Shayera is on injured reserve. She won't be in any missions for a while. Tell Alex hello for me."

"I understand, I will and I will do better," she takes a deep breath.

"Okay, we got our end covered. Will inform if Luthors are there."

"Thank you," she hangs up as the shuttle departs. Kara quickly hits NC airport and flies to the DEO.

End chapter

* * *

Please review! If they catch Lillian do you think Charlie should have a one on one and what do you think of her pairing with Alex? What do you think of Kara and Hawkgirl? Let us know!

-SLITH/LVEZ


	8. Chapter 8

Collaborated With: LVEZ

Thank you Shamil for your review!

* * *

Kara reports to the DEO in her suit ready to be Supergirl. She obviously has a new suit from the one Charlie took off in Cadmus.

Alex hugged her. "Welcome back."

Going over her gear, Charlie is prepping with other agents getting ready to go out. She looks up at Supergirl when she steps out. "Hold on..." Supergirl looks at Alex, "can we trust Charlie?" she whispers to her.

"Yes Kara. She was undercover. She works for the NCPD."

"But..." Supergirl watches Charlie from a distance. "What if she is acting as a double agent?"

"Kara...look I like Charlie. She felt bad about everything that happened to all the aliens including you and Hawkgirl." Alex explained gearing up.

Her attention goes back to Alex, "what... you said no match making and now... you like her?" she says confused. "This would be a perfect opportunity for her to set up all of these teams with an ambush. She did a great job of pretending to be Cadmus."

"Kara! She is safe! I know you have a problem with her but you need to get over it. Yes I like her okay?"

Walking over, Charlie sets her rifle aside, "hey, how are you doing?" she smiles a little, seeing there is something going on as soon as she greeted.

"I think you two should talk." She whispered to her sister.

Listening to Alex, she has no idea how they suddenly got close for Alex to go and defend Charlie like that. Yes she was defending Charlie herself to Hawkgirl, but this is a larger scale of agents going into Cadmus locations. Looking at Charlie and then back at Alex, "fine... for you," she sighs and looks at Charlie, "can we, talk?"

Nodding, "of course," Charlie steps aside with Supergirl.

"Charlie... how much did you handle me back at Cadmus?" Supergirl asks and watches her closely, using her super hearing for her heart to tell if she is lying.

"I... was part of the team that darted you, I was the major reason why the DEO had a hard time finding you," Charlie tells her, deciding to be honest with her. Knowing it would do her no good to keep secrets from the hero. "I was tasked with removing your Super suit and getting you dressed, however I had Gus go over your suit while I dressed you as I didn't want him touching you. I also didn't want him lingering over you... I'm sorry, I did my best to protect you physically... you and Hawkgirl," she swallows. "I wouldn't have allowed Lillian to harm you further, I was watching over you closely or I wouldn't have slipped the gauze to you," she looks over at Alex, "I know she is your sister, and I would never let her get hurt," she looks at Supergirl. "Or you," she looks at Supergirl, "I took no pleasure in my job with Cadmus, I promise."

Listening to her heart rate the whole time, she could tell she was stressed but she was also telling the truth. Knowing that Charlie changed her into her scrubs didn't help her nerves with the younger woman. "How close have you gotten with my sister?" she asks, though a gut feeling that due to Alex being defensive of her that over the course of the day it's advanced more than she thought.

"I asked her out and she said yes," Charlie looks up at her, feeling awkward about it, "she's been a great listener, helping me through what I dealt with in Cadmus, my guilt, she sat with me for my first therapy session... I've got nothing to hide from any of you."

Letting out a breath, Supergirl softens, "okay... I will watch out for you because Alex is vouching for you, but if anything causes me to become concerned I promise... you'll regret it," she tells her firmly.

Charlie smiles at that, "I promise, I would never consider rejoining Cadmus, I only want to help aliens and shut down the Luthor's," she holds out her hand to her to shake.

Supergirl takes her hand and gives it a firm shake, but makes sure she doesn't hurt her, "okay, I won't argue with that," she looks at Alex and nods to her with a small smile.

"We good? Can we go now?" Alex smirked at the two.

"Yes," Charlie smiles, "I've got your back."

"Let's head to that first base you said they could be at." They head out to coordinates. Alex gives them to Kara. "Stay high."

"Got it," Kara nods and takes to the sky.

She sees nothing above ground. It is all underground. She does see the base with her x ray vision. She sees very little movement but some is spotted.

Going through the hallways of the facility, Charlie letting Alex take the lead and keeping her eyes peeled. No one is there, but she stops in one room and stares at it, "this isn't right..." she mutters, "the shelves in here... storage... this isn't right, this room was Lex's office," Charlie pulls a steel shelving unit away from the wall and feels it. "This wall is blocking a massive room, I don't recommend C4 as he's left things behind in a hurry. Either he hoped we'd come and go or... there's a trap on the other side."

"Supergirl can you see anything?" Alex asks.

"No... lead," Kara frowns.

"Drill a hole so we can see in." She orders.

"Wait... Lex had a thing for music," Charlie thinks hard, "My Way."

"What are you saying Charlie?" Alex asked. The agents preparing to drill the wall to see in.

"Lex is cryptic," she pulls out her phone and does a YouTube search. The song plays and the wall dissolves to see his work space. She holds up her fist to say not to advance, "Supergirl, could you please come down here."

Within a couple of seconds Supergirl is with them and scans the room, "I can hear a beeping... its low, a hum," she approaches to find a sound activated bomb. Meant to take out nosy agents.

"Where's the bomb Kara?" Alex asked not advancing.

"It's near the middle of the back, I can see a light blinking on it, I'll remove it," she says and looks at Alex to get the go ahead.

"Scan it first Kara."

Supergirl scans it, "it is dangerous... enough to level the whole place... he isn't messing around," she looks at it seriously. "I don't see Kryptonite, but that doesn't mean it can't be hidden in there."

"No one can go in there until it's deactivated," Charlie frowns, "I don't have training in bombs."

"I can whisk it out of here, just like Max Lord's bomb and throw it into the sky," Supergirl offers. "Assuming wind noise doesn't activate it."

"I don't know Kara I think that is a bad idea. Why don't we simply evacuate and set off the bomb and see what is in the aftermath. There still might be clues after it is detonated."

"I can have a look at it," Charlie offers, obviously not comfortable with it but not wanting to lose vital information.

"I worked on bomb derail Ma'am." An operative spoke up. "That is what we would do. Set it off."

"No I want no one going in that room. We will evacuate and set it off by remote bot."

"You're the boss," Supergirl says, knowing that to stay on active duty she needs to cooperate.

They evacuate and Alex gives the order to detonate. Once the bomb is set off they check if there are any clues.

"All that for nothing!" Alex growls.

Charlie keeps looking, but finds nothing else hidden and holsters her gun, "I'm sorry." She pulls out the road map and starts looking over the areas and she'd already highlighted where bases are. Sitting down she sighs, "he had enough time to get that wall up and set up a bomb... if I were him I'd set up at a new location. Start fresh..."

"Where else do we go?" Alex asked tense.

"It isn't a waste, Winn is scanning for radio chatter," Supergirl comments, "we'll find them."

Standing up and pacing, "think like Lillian... think like Lex," Charlie closes her eyes. "Your pissed because the DEO came onto your tail, you set a trap for them... you had enough time," her eyes open, "they knew we were coming," she looks at Alex. "Someone gave us up. He wouldn't set up that wall like locking up your apartment for the day, he did it because he knew we were coming."

"Yes." Alex agreed.

They headed out when they found no clues. Supergirl sent a message to Wonder Woman to let her know when Shay is up next so she can talk to her.

"We should call it a night and start fresh tomorrow," she says to Alex.

"You're right." She said defeated. They all piled into the waiting choppers. "You coming with?" Alex asked, knowing she would fly to her loft directly.

"Yeah... just to be safe," Supergirl decides.

"Get some rest okay?" Alex looks at her. "Where else can they be?" Alex asked Charlie.

"I need to look at the maps at the DEO. I have a feeling they won't be in America now. Sucks having to think like a criminal," Charlie groans and runs her fingers through her short hair. Feeling the chopper take off with Supergirl flying next to it just to be safe.

The chopper lands on the helipad and the agents disperse. "Well we have time. You want to strategize over coffee?" Alex asked Charlie smiling.

"You should go home and get your rest, it's..." she looks at her watch. "1:00 a.m., I'll look over the DEO member directory, see if I recognize a face from my days at Cadmus." She smiles, "at least one of us can get our beauty sleep."

Alex texted Kara. - Hawkgirl is up. Wonder Woman told me to remind you of your medication.

A- when do you take meds Kara?

K-Thank you, I'll video call her when I get home, I'll message you when I get in.-

K-I take meds just before bed, Hawkgirl told me they'll make me drowsy-

A- okay no flying Kar.

Charlie tells Winn good night once he's set her up on his computer to start looking at faces.

K-Fine... I'll grab a taxi-

"No. You've done enough tonight. Coffee then bed." Alex told her stopping her.

-get some sleep- Alex texted

"What? It won't take me long," Charlie argues but realizes she's about to lose the argument with her new commanding officer. "Okay... iced coffee then," she stands up.

K-I will, once I've seen Hawkgirl-

"Fine let's get to the cafeteria." Alex leads her out.

-okay. -Alex texted back.

Taking a seat with her drink, "so... how does one date again?" Charlie asks taking a sip.

"Well I think dinner and drinks are a big part of it."

"I can make breakfast," Charlie offers, "scrambled, easy over... sunny side up, I make a really good egg salad sandwich," she smirks. "I'm an early morning person, I'm used to being up at 6:00 which I'm sure a lot would find annoying. Morning run, I'm a fitness girl... strawberries are my favourite fruit and... I love pies," she grins, "sorry... unloading too much?" Taking a sip of her drink she thinks about how Tom is still locked up and how she knows he wants to be with her.

"No its fine. I like poached eggs, blueberry pancakes, so does Kara by the way." She texts Kara waiting to make sure she gets to the loft. "I get up early too." She told her. "Breakfast sounds good, but you sleep here and we have the cafeteria."

\- did you fly into a tree again? -She texts her wayward sister.

K- No the taxi got slowed down by a down traffic light. I just got in. You told me not to fly-

A-not after you take your meds silly.

"Blue berry?" She smiles and takes another sip, "yeah... cafeteria life again," Charlie sticks her tongue out. "Sorry... story of my life but at least here it seems better."

"Yeah we have a decent cafeteria."

"What was it like growing up with Supergirl?" She takes another sip.

"You don't want to know." She shakes her head.

"Sorry..." she frowns, "my brother is an NFL player, but he's out of country. My parents live in the country," taking another sip. She knew Sawyer and her were a couple, she'd seen a photo of the two of them on Sawyer's phone before she left for her assignment. But she doesn't want to talk about the wrong thing, sitting back she takes another sip, "thank you for sticking up for me earlier. I know I won't have a lot of allies."

"Yeah well you have been a big help."

\- text when you get home. -She texts Kara.

K- You must be tired, I told you when I got in ;) get to bed!-

A-I am tired

A- okay good you are safe.

"Not really... I'll do more tomorrow," Charlie finishes her drink and watches Alex message, knowing it is probably her sister. "I should get to bed and you need to get home," she stands up and rinsed her mug out at the sink.

A- i am going to try to concentrate on Charlie. Take your meds.

"Just reminding Kara to take her meds."

K- Your still at the DEO? You're going to wind up sleeping there. Good night-

"I'm gonna sleep in my quarters tonight." Alex told Charlie.

"Crap... meds," Charlie groans, she forgot she's on it too for her nightmares. Ruffling her blonde hair, "you've got quarter's here?" She asks and yawns.

"Yeah I do. So do you - I showed you yours earlier. I gave you actual quarters instead of a bunk with the bulk of the agents." She smirks. "Thought you would appreciate that."

"I know... I'm just looking forward to being normal again, whatever that is," she unzips her top. "Wait... you gave me nicer quarter's than the other agent's?" She asks surprised.

"Yeah." She smirks. She look at the young girl having just taken off a layer. She sees her tank on underneath.

K- Took my meds, get to bed!-

Kara gets a call.

Heading for her quarters, Charlie is oblivious to Alex looking at her. Wondering if she's ready to try dating, and knowing Kara doesn't approve of her or at least trust her wonders if she's distracting Alex from her new interest.

Lazily answering her call, she doesn't look at the number, "Danvers..." she mumbles feeling groggy already.

"Hi Kara." She hears Shay's voice.

"Heeey..." she sits up, "I've been bad... I took my meds, thought you were Alex," Kara frowns. "No luck tonight, trap. Jump start tomorrow," she rests her head back.

"Yeah Diana told me. Sorry you can't find the Luthors."

"Mmm got a mole... not a skin mole... your back has no moles," she smiles and giggles thinking back to the view of her.

"My wings cover my back Kara."

"Mmm not completely," she blushes, "checked... check?" Kara rubs her eyes, but finds it harder to keep her eyes open and think properly.

"You checked my back? When?" She asked puzzled on when she was topless where Kara could see her...

"Mmm... changing..." Kara is obviously dropping off.

"Changing? Okay..." she giggles. "When did you peek?" She knows she will get a wealth of information from the Kryptonian drugged. Kara mumbles something incoherently.

"What was that Kara?" She asks quickly. "When did you peek? And did you like what you saw?" She giggles again flirting with her.

"Nooo... teallll," she finally drifts off, dropping her phone.

Shayera smirks and hangs up.

"So I'll see you in the morning Dove." Alex looked nervous in front of her.

Charlie looks at her confused, "what's wrong?" Pressing her lips together, "I know Kara doesn't trust me. At least not yet, I won't get in between you two," she says.

"Nothing's wrong. Just probably should call it a night. Don't forget your meds." She smirks.

She nods, "I won't... and Alex?" Charlie swallows wondering if she should bring it up or not. Knowing being forward got her into it in the first place, figures she may as well.

"Yeah?" She pauses to head out, looking back at her.

"It's okay... I'm not that interesting, I'm not dating material, I know," Charlie admits, "good night," she says closing the door in acceptance.

"What? I told you I wanted to date. It's just its late and you need your rest."

"Alex, I told you I'm not getting in between you and your sister," she says softly, "you're really close. I could see that tonight," Charlie didn't want to mention the texting as in her mind it is selfish of her to want more.

"You're not! Look when we take all the bases we'll date. I like you a lot Charlie," she walks back over to her, cups her face in her hands and kisses her on the lips.

She wouldn't lie, she is thrown by the kiss, her back hitting the door frame, holding onto it briefly behind her to stabilize herself. Charlie finally returns the kiss and closes her eyes to enjoy the moment.

"Satisfied?" Alex asks coming up for air. "That I like you?"

"Yes... I took you're asking for a drink as a date... I'm sorry... and your texting as me not being interesting... I was being selfish, I'm sorry," Charlie looks up at her. "You're getting the real me, I'll always be honest, sorry," she reaches up and touches her hands. "I really like you too Alex."

"We will have a formal date after our crisis." She grins. "I promise." She walks out.

Chapter end

* * *

Please review!

-SLITH/LVEZ


	9. Chapter 9

Collaborated with: LVEZZ

* * *

When Kara wakes up she heard a voicemail from Hawkgirl to call her.

H- call me when you wake up.

Speed dialing Hawkgirl she climbs out of bed.

"Hey sleepy head." She answers seeing it is Kara.

"Hi... yeah... what time is it?" She sees the sun is up and it isn't very low, "I slept in didn't I?"

"Yeah you passed out while telling me what my back looks like." She laughs. "You never told me when and where you peeked."

A deep blush rises up her cheeks as she grabs some juice from the fridge. "Uh... I don't remember," she grabs a glass.

She laughs again. "Time is different here. I have no idea what time it is. I think you do my friend. Spill!" Shay giggled.

"Awww come on, it's.. it's not that big of a deal. You're an attractive young woman," she takes a long chug of her juice.

"Where and when Kar?" She asks again. Trying to be more stern but giggling again.

Groaning, "I just remember when you were changing, you had your sleeveless top which was exposing your back for your wings and I looked away when you turned around. Happy?" She asks the instigator, pulling left over pancakes from the fridge

"Yeah...I've noticed you too Kara. I...like you ...you managed to get through my wall of ice exterior."

Swallowing a large gulp of her juice, she uses her heat vision to warm the pancakes, "you... do?" Kara asks, feeling hesitant as this is all new to her and she has been known to be oblivious to others interest in her.

"Yeah...I do. I miss you. I know you still haven't found the Luthors so please be careful okay? I care about you." She stuttered that last part out.

Smiling, "I can assure you, I will be careful. Alex wouldn't let me remove the bomb from Lex's old lab, in case of kryptonite. Sound activated," Kara smiles and pours maple syrup on the pancakes. "You care about me eh?" She decides to tease her in return.

"Yeah I do. I heard about the bombs and I don't want my friend blown up. Wait! You have x ray vision! Have you been looking at me with my clothes off? You can do that can't you?" She accused, again trying to be stern but snickering at the thought instead.

"Oh no! I don't typically do that around my friends, it would be as obvious as someone checking you out, nice try," she chuckles and takes a big bite.

"Okay good, but how do you keep from doing it? I mean you have the power and all. And I think I would. No real restraint you know? I can be quite impulsive."

"I wear my glasses a lot, they're lined with lead so I can't use my heat or x ray with them on. And as much as it is easy, there are boundaries just like for those who can read minds. Privacy," she shrugs and finishes her pancakes.

"Ah boundaries...Well do you miss me? I want to see you." Shayera is frustrated she can't tell if Kara likes her or not. But she knows she likes her and needs to get it through to her.

"Yes I miss you," she smiles and rinses her dishes, "you're different... I just wish I could help you more. I'm used to going out but... that would have you totally uncomfortable and I don't want you to do things just to make me happy or vice versa," she frowns, "I like you Shay."

"But you don't want to go out?"

"I would like to... but not if it'll make you uncomfortable," Kara says taking a seat on her couch.

"Why would you make me uncomfortable?"

"Going out on a date... going out in public... you mentioned people look at you and it makes you uncomfortable," Kara frowns.

"Yes they do. But if we are Hawkgirl and Supergirl it won't be so bad."

Raising her eye brows, "are you sure?"

"Yes as long as we stay heroes. Besides I like your cheerleader outfit." She giggles. "Do you mind being Supergirl when we are in public?"

"Not at all," she smiles.

"Then it is a date." She smiles as well but Kara doesn't see as they are on the phone.

"Look I am Thanagarian- a warrior race. It is hard for me not to be serious. But the minute I saw you I thought you were really cute. I...I just didn't act on it. I am ...I can't get you out of my head." She explains. "This is not the way I wanted to express my feelings a phone...it isn't right. But I'll take what I can get. Like I said I can't get you out of my head."

"Wow... I've got a date," Kara says and smiles.

"Yes WE have a date. See you soon." She wanted to keep talking but she knows Kara has to work. "Call me when you are finished dear."

"Are you wanting to date now or after the Luthor's are dealt with?" Kara quickly inquires.

"I would love to date now...but you are working. I am still injured."

"Okay, when your wing isn't in a brace anymore we'll set a date, sound good?" She smiles lying down on her couch.

"Sounds great!" She replied. "I am looking forward to it!"

"Perfect... crap I have to get to the DEO! And Alex is going to date Charlie... I'm gone for one day," she smirks and speed changes.

"Ok find those Luthors and punch the two of them for me!"

"I will! Take care and get better!" Kara smiles, "I'm off."

"Bye!" She hangs up smiling.

Kara flies into the DEO to find Henshaw doing a search with Winn, "Dove identified a mole and we're trying to track him down. He wasn't involved in the assault last night so he's got a good lead. We're waiting on Intel, I'm hoping if we can find him we'll find them."

"Where's Dove and Alex?" Supergirl asks confused. She thought they'd be out front.

"Dove is in the training room, Danvers I haven't seen for a bit but I've been stuck here," Henshaw says while watching Winn work on his computer.

"We will mobilize another assault this evening, she's selected a few locations. One is in the Arctic," Henshaw smirks, "that will be a fun one. I'm going there, you Danvers and Dove will go to one of the other two."

Alex walks in yawning. "Sorry I was up late."

"Good morning!" Supergirl grins, "I just got up a few minutes ago, and it's only 10:00," she winks feeling pretty good that she wasn't the one that overslept.

"That's good Kara." She nursed a big cup of coffee.

Raising his eye brow at Alex, "Dove has been up since 8, though I think she's pushing herself too hard. Either you talk to her or I do."

"What do you want me to say to her?" She looks at the Director.

"She's got nothing to prove, I understand she's angry, we trust her and don't hold any mishaps against her," Henshaw says. "But I'm pretty sure you know that already," he smiles a bit at her.

"I'll talk to her." She takes the last swigs of her coffee and heads to the work out room.

Charlie is busy punching and kicking a tall wooden device that spins when struck. She'd just run 10 laps and has a light build up of sweat.

"What do you think you are doing?" Alex asked hands on hips. "You don't have to prove anything. We know you are an ally and helping us."

"I'm making sure I'm in good shape, I haven't worked out in days," she says and ducks a wooden arm.

"I think you are overworking yourself. Stop it right now!" She told her sternly.

Charlie stops, taking a breath, confused, "I've been in the Med bay for a couple of days and went straight to the field. I'm used to having a run in the morning... why are you angry at me?" she takes a long chug of her water.

"I don't want you overworking yourself."

"I'm not," she takes another chug. "Want to test me?" She winks.

"No I don't want to hurt you. Besides we're going out tonight to get another base."

"I know... part of why I'm training, I wanted to be sure I was ready," she walks over to her. "Breakfast? It would be my second breakfast," she shrugs. "I've worked up an appetite."

"Yeah all I had was this coffee."

"And you wouldn't hurt me," Charlie grabs a towel. Following her.

"Yeah I would. I am lethal. Ask my sister." She grins.

They go to the cafeteria and have breakfast.

Giving Alex a nudge with her elbow, "I would love to spar with you, Sawyer helped train me."

"Maybe later. I don't want you hurt Dove."

"Okay, later it is," Charlie sits down and sees Supergirl is having a bite as well. "I bet it isn't easy to keep in stock of bacon," she smiles.

Supergirl nods, "yeah, it's popular," she smiles eating some eggs with it. "I'm sorry about last night."

Kara pulled her sister to the side for a moment.

"What are you sorry about Kara?" Alex asked.

"I kept messaging with you last night and when you said you had to concentrate on Charlie... I was keeping you from spending time with her. I was jealous... you'd decided you liked her while I was gone. I'm sorry," Kara looks over at Charlie.

"Why would you be jealous? Kara you try to match make all the time."

"I know... but I didn't totally trust her... and I was unsure of my situation with Hawkgirl, okay I was selfish not jealous... it was a long night," she admits.

"Do you trust Charlie now? She has apologized for changing you into scrubs." She eyes Charlie smirking.

Supergirl nods, "I do... I'm sorry for my behaviour. I can tell you two really care for one another," she smiles and then gives Alex a look. "Yeah... I'm aware. Your girl has seen me naked."

"She saw Hawkgirl naked and got knocked unconscious for it." Alex told her.

Walking back over to Charlie.

Enjoying her eggs, Charlie smiles at Alex, "when the drama is done, we'll go out finally. I'm stuck here unless for missions," she eats some more bacon.

"True... and I'm going out on a date with her when her wing is better," Supergirl looks at Charlie. "Hard job."

"Yeah... I'm willing to wait for the one I really want to see, if we get that far that is," Charlie blushes.

Alex coughs on her bacon choking she grabs a glass of juice

"TMI Charlie in front of my sister." She laughs clearing her windpipe. "Virgin ears dear!" Alex laughs again.

"Sorry... I'm really rusty," Charlie admits, looking at her food, "sorry."

Supergirl smiles and reaches for Charlie's hand, "she's the right one to go after," she sits back and drinks juice as well.

"Okay Kara enough of the match making. You and Hawkgirl huh?" She turns it back on her sister.

"Yeah... and you're the one making your girl feel guilty about saying her thoughts," Kara eats the last of her fried potatoes and drinks the rest of her juice.

Her eyes go wide, Charlie swallows, "I'll be right back," she stands up, "bathroom."

"I'm not talking about our relationship. What about you and Hawkgirl? Do you know her real name? How did this happen?" Alex asked smirking. "Do you even know her real name?"

Supergirl groans, "yes I know her real name, she called me up this morning to confess how she feels. So I'm going to try going out with her, as Supergirl and Hawkgirl," she listens to Charlie close the women's bathroom door. "Alex... seriously?"

"Well you are a virgin and Charlie saying she wants to see me naked...well it was TMI Kara. Do you like Hawkgirl? What's her real name?"

"Here you are... I was looking for you." Wonder Woman walks in. "Henshaw called for back up on tonight's sack. I heard the last attempt was a bomb blast." She looks around. "Where is Dove?"

Supergirl groans, "bathroom," she gets up, "and her real name is Shayera Hol," she answers. "And Alex, I'm happy Charlie wants you over me and over Shay," she looks at her pointedly. "Virgin or no, I'm happy that you're happy, keep in mind your girl probably hasn't had a relationship in almost half a year. Hiding her real personality that while with THEM." She turns to Wonder Woman. "You going with Henshaw?"

"Yes." She smiles.

"Is there something in the food?" Alex asks putting the bacon down. She walks into the bathroom. She looks for Charlie. "You okay?" She called out to both women.

Looking at her quizzical, "what?" Kara watches her go.

Charlie was splashing her face with water and using her small towel to wipe the back of her neck. "I'm fine, I'll keep my thoughts private from now on, sorry," she soaks it again to finish cleaning her face.

"It's just my sis is a virgin and I try not to talk about sex around her. I am sure you understand." She looks at Charlie. "You know what?" She looks around "where is Kara?"

"I didn't know, I don't know much about you or Supergirl. I'll keep it professional from here on out," she turns off the faucet.

"Well it's okay to talk stuff...just not around my virgin ears sister." She puts her hands on her shoulders looking her in the eyes smiling at her.

Charlie shakes her head, "for now it'll be better that I keep it professional. I like you Alex, but right now I feel like I'm going to embarrass you or myself again by not knowing enough about you. You wanted to wait, I'll wait."

"Can I let you in on a secret?"

Charlie nods, looking a little confused, "okay..."

"I want to see you naked too." She whispers in her ear.

Her whole face goes beet red plus her ears, she feels her heart skip a beat. "Alex... this is torture," she whispers taking a step back. Feeling unsure now of the situation.

"What? My feelings for you?" She grins.

"I don't know," she runs her fingers through her hair, "Alex, you say you want me but we can't date and I need to know things about you and your family so I don't say the wrong thing," she looks at her deflated. "I don't want to hold off on dating because right now with everything else going on and my past... I'm feeling ill suited to having a relationship."

"You don't want to date now? You said you don't want to hold off...yet you then say you aren't ready? So which is it? You are confusing Dove." She backs off.

"I do want to date, I just said I don't want to hold off. If we do I'll wind up getting hurt because I don't know enough about you and say something wrong or read a situation wrong," she takes deep breath. "Either... we try for a date or I stay strictly professional."

Alex cocks her head. "We are on a mission tonight. How about we wait till after it?"

Wonder Woman sat down to a meal with Kara. "You finish eating? Or will you join me?" She spoons some oatmeal. "I do like oatmeal not sure why...it's not on my Island." She laughs. "I have something to tell you about Hawkgirl."

"Oh yeah?" She eats some peameal bacon.

"Hawkgirl came to us as a lost alien who really had a mission." Diana eyes her closely, her brown eyes nearly black soaking her in. "She deceived the Justice League. She came to Earth as a spy. Her people invaded and she went along with it. She didn't know that the Thanagarians were going to completely take over...when she did she rebelled." She takes Kara's hand. "I want you to know, she actually is now an outlaw from her own planet. She defended Earth." Diana looked sad. "Because she betrayed us...she resigned from the League."

Her eyes are big like saucers, "I had no idea... is that why she has a hard time getting along with others?"

"Partly. She is a hardened warrior. But she has the heart of gold."

Supergirl thinks it over, "why are you warning me about her past?"

"I'm not. I am telling you about her past not warning you. I voted against her in the League. She knew and for the longest time we did not get along. However she helped me and we bonded over fighting together."

Blinking, surprised by this new information. "Rao..." she mutters.

"She wears that mask to hide her feelings. You take it off and see in her eyes what a beautiful soul she really is. Uh...I won't lie to you...I was attracted to her...but I am with Superman...so I have my Kryptonian." She winks. "And before you say anything... I am well aware of Lois Lane. We aren't exclusive."

Supergirl nods, "he's lucky to have you... you are an attractive woman, so is Shay, I've learned through Lucy Lane to accept that it is okay to be vocal about it. I didn't tell her of course, I told Alex as I know there's no shame in saying another woman is attractive," she looks at her empty plate, "I'm sorry about earlier," she looks at her. "And I won't judge Shay, she chose our side in the end."

"What are you sorry about? There is nothing to be sorry for dear."

"No but... the way I talked to my sister, I just revealed earlier I was being selfish after hearing she and Charlie were an item... and I shouldn't have broadcasted I'm a virgin," she sits back, "I haven't told Hawkgirl but I don't know if things will get that far with her or not. I acted out on the Tower and I was being selfish there too... I was thinking about mine and mostly Shay's personal feelings on the mission instead of the mission itself." She looks up at Wonder Woman, "I've still got a lot to learn but I am."

"You are fine Kara." She smiles at her.

"I made you angry, you of all people," Kara smirks.

"No dear I was never angry. I was trying to get you to focus on the mission."

"I know, I did, still I'm sorry for not having the right mind set. I felt too much what Shay was going through and projected it... I will do as I'm told and do what's right in the field to ensure everyone will come out fine," Kara nods firmly. She sees Alex and Charlie walk over from the bathroom, "the curse of hearing heart beats, I know when someone is stressed," she shrugs.

"I will report to the Director. We will go to Antartica tonight. You go to the Pacific Northwest base."

"One Super per team?" Kara asks.

"Well two with mine. You know Henshaw is Martian Manhunter." She grins. "I felt you needed to know about Shayera."

She gets up from the table clearing her dishes. "I am really happy she found you."

"Yeah, thank you, I will give her a shot," she stands up and cleans her own dishes.

"Do you like her too Kara?" She stops to look at her. "She really is a beautiful soul, and with a wall to keep from getting hurt. She obviously likes you to express her feelings towards you."

Raising her eye brow at her in curiosity, "she told you all that? And yes, I like her too... I've never been with a woman before so it's all new for me."

"She didn't tell me anything...I can tell she really likes you to open up." She explains. "I have to go find the Director. We need to plan. Talk later?"

"Of course," she nods firmly and turns to Alex and Charlie, "so... what now?"

"We head out to the location of the base we are to investigate. Kara I need you to stay above it all. You are back up only okay? I don't want you hurt by kryptonite and I know the Luthors have it."

"Okay, I understand," Kara nods firmly, "better than being stuck here watching on the monitors."

They geared up as Alex's team piles into a chopper with Supergirl flying alongside. "Let's go kick some ass!" Alex rallies the troops.

They fly up the coast, as Henshaw and his troops fly to the Antartic with Wonder Woman flying ahead taking point.

Taking a deep breath, Charlie looks at the others, prepping herself mentally for this place. "This is where Lex did more tech experiments. This is his major lab for it," she informs, "Lillian mostly tested some of his tech on the aliens, trying to make Metas."

After a hour or so of flying They find the location to be underground again. The team repels down to the underground base.

This was abandoned as well. "Alright, it is obvious we aren't ..." Before Alex finished her sentence a bomb went off. Alex pushed Charlie out of one of the rooms, she kept Kara away due to kryptonite signatures all over the place.

"Alex? ALEX!" Kara hovers and looks frantically with her x ray vision.

When the bomb went off it caused the entire room to explode outward. Alex had the roof collapse on her.

Coughing, Charlie groans, dust and debris all over still. "Danvers?" She calls out coughing still.

Charlie and the team was free of it. This bomb was so hidden no one had picked it up on their sensors.

Alex is buried under the roof. Kryptonite is present in the walls and on top of Alex.

"Someone call Wonder Woman! Supergirl fly ahead to Antarctica and get her. She can be around all of this!" Vasquez told Kara quickly.

The team try to get the debris off of her but they see she is in danger of getting crushed if they move the wall wrong.

Supergirl flies as fast as she can, beating her old flying record and reaching the Antarctic Base, "Wonder Woman!" She shouts when closer.

She sees this one had people that are all arrested but the Luthors are not there.

"Yes what is it Kara?"

Charlie is frantically pushing and pulling as many chunks off of her, "Danvers can you hear me?" She works with the others to pull a small chunk away but it is winding them all pretty fast.

"You are needed! A bomb went off and Alex is trapped under a collapsed roof, there's Kryptonite," she says as soon as she hears back.

Alex is alarmingly silent.

"Director? You got this." She told the Martian as she took off with Kara.

"ALEX!" Charlie shouts, feeling a surge of adrenaline and tries to pull at one massive piece, then grabs a beam and wedges a block under it. "Push!" She knows she is nowhere near big enough so they all try to lift the massive piece.

"No! It will crush her! Wait for Wonder Woman." Vasquez tells her.

Charlie pulls out her flashlight, looking in every crevice for any sign of her.

Wonder Woman and Supergirl make it back at record speed. "Supergirl I need you to find her through the rubble so I know where to dig. Got it?" Diana told her, both flying above the damage."

"Got it," she starts searching with her x ray vision and uses her heat vision as an indicator knowing she won't hurt her. Just a small burst.

She sees Alex crushed under many layers of ceiling and debris. She can see she has multiple injuries but the worst is bomb shrapnel that is embedded in her side.

"Stay above it all...no use to Alex if you get kryptonite poisoning." She heads down to help her. Wonder Woman carefully started moving stuff. Being quick but careful.

"I know," Kara watches her work and has to keep taking deep breaths, seeing her heart is beating and no skull fractures, nothing to her vertebrate, she watches Wonder Woman work

Soon they had Alex free and gently pulled her broken body from the wreckage. "You need a medevac now!" She told the team. A medic immediately administers oxygen. "She's not going to make the hour plus trip back in the chopper." He told Vasquez who was next in charge.

"Is there kryptonite in her?" Charlie asks wondering if a super could fly her.

"Supergirl can get her to the DEO quickly." Diana assured them wrapping her up in a blanket. She wants to remove the shards in her side but knows she will bleed out if she does.

"No none in her just on her. Supergirl will have to be quick to not get any exposure." She flies her up to Kara. "The faster you go the less chances you will be exposed. Hold her head tight to your chest to keep from whip-lashing her Kara."

"I know, thanks, I'll keep you posted," she does as she's told and takes just as fast as before.

"Let's clear the area!" Vasquez says disgusted bugging out.

The DEO had already set up and prepped the OR expecting Alex to be in bad shape.

Charlie moves with the others, anxious and stressing over the condition of Alex the whole way back. She herself should have known, there was a sound activated bomb at the other place.

The rush of the wind caused Alex to stir. She looks up, blood running down her forehead. "Kara?" She says weakly. She sees her sister flying as fast as she can go with her human cargo, a grim expression on her face.

"Alex, I'm getting you to the DEO, try not to talk much but stay awake," she looks down at her quickly. "I've got you, everyone else is okay."

"I ...love you." She closes her eyes losing consciousness again. Kara could tell she had tried to say her goodbye.

"Alex? ALEX!" Supergirl pushes herself to fly faster, knowing if she stops she risks her dying in her arms. "Alex I love you too, please hang on!" She gets in through her window and flies straight to the waiting surgical team.

Tapping her head set to reach out to the team, "she's at the DEO now she woke up briefly."

They immediately start work on the broken woman.

"You need to watch from observation." A nurse escorted Kara out.

"What did she say?" Vasquez asked, hushing the team to talk to Supergirl.

Watching and barely realizing she's been pushed out of the room she listens closely to her heart beat.

Her eyes locked on the surgical team as they removed her gear. A tear rolling down her cheek at the recollection of what she'd said, "Alex said I love you..." her breath gets caught in her throat as her chest grows tight.

Kara can see after they draped her sister they started emergency surgery immediately.

"Damn...she said her goodbye Kara." Vasquez knew Kara was Supergirl and felt bad for her.

"I know..." Supergirl's voice is breaking as she covers her mouth. "She'll pull through..."

"She's tough she will." Vasquez told the Super. "We'll be back soon. What a fucking bust!" Vasquez growled. "We got nothing and Alex - our leader is critically injured!" She threw her gear down after removing it.

Supergirl had already disconnected before Vasquez lost it.

The team could tell Vasquez was quite fond of Alex.

Charlie is absently listening, she heard what she said, her heels hammering the floor. 'Hold on Alex' she thinks.

When the chopper gets there the entire team is waiting for news on Alex.

Supergirl never left the observation area. And both Diana and Henshaw's team awaits news as well. Most of the base in Antarctica was deserted as well but there were a few operatives left behind that are now in cells.

Alex was in surgery for 3.5 grueling hours but the lead surgeon Dr Hamilton met with Supergirl. "She's going to be alright. A long road to recovery but she pulled through. The shrapnel on her side was a bleeding concern. She'll be unconscious for awhile but you can see her Kara." She offered.

"Thank you," she sighs with relief, "would it be okay that Dove comes in?" She starts into the room trying to brace herself.

"Of course."

She sees Alex's bruised and bandaged face sticking above a nest of white sheets. She is in a medical gown. Kara can see all the bandages wrapped around her.

Charlie was waiting in the observation room but stayed silent. Sitting, she'd been quiet the whole time. Her head snapped up when Kara mentioned her and stands on shaky legs, willing them to be strong as she goes in.

She is on two IV lines and one is feeding her blood. Kara can see the red life going into her veins. It was a plasma infusion. Taking her hand, Kara is careful when doing so, seeing her as fragile as glass.

"When we removed the shrapnel there was blood loss Kara." Susan Hamilton informed her pointing at the plasma IV.

Charlie moves around to the other side of her, seeing her all bandaged up, she's afraid of touching her hand initially.

"Is there a need for more?" Kara asks staring at her sleeping face.

"You probably noticed we were scrambling a bit. She did falter at first." There was an oxygen line just under her nostrils as well. "No this was enough. Now it is just recovery time. The shrapnel caused bone rupture. We had to reconstruct one of her ribs. We added titanium she too is now infused with steel." She grins at Kara.

"Great I'd say she's putting on weight but that's really light metal," she smiles and looks up at Charlie.

Charlie's face is just concern, she's listening but she isn't smiling. Holding her hand gingerly she pulls up a chair to sit down.

"I'll leave you two to be with her. I will check back in a few." She walks out.

"Supergirl I've been thinking," Charlie says, "I have an idea of where they'd go next, they found people at the base in Antarctica right?" she looks at Kara.

"That's right... but he planted a bomb at yours," Kara says looking at her curiously.

"Lex wouldn't leave people behind unless they're expendable, and in his mind 90% of the people he works with are because he's that brilliant," Charlie rubs Alex's hand with the thumb. "That bomb however, I feel that was more him, those people worked for him but he's still in America."

"Charlie, we-"

"He's still on the move, I'm going to talk to Tom and see if he knows of any way to reach out to Lex. I don't want anyone else to get hurt," Charlie looks at Supergirl. "We can't both be here at all times, I suggest we take turns sitting Alex. We need to be sure that when she wakes up one of us is here... and it'll most likely be you."

"Wait... why would it be me?" Supergirl asks.

"Because he's got these places rigged with kryptonite now, the team and I can go in but you should stay here with Alex," Charlie says, her mind is made up. "I will work with Henshaw and try to work with Tom. The sooner we find the Luthor's and shut down Cadmus, when she is recovered she won't have any stress over them."

"Charlie I will still watch your back," Kara says, "I'm not going to let you get hurt," she says firmly.

"You can't go into the base with me, if we need help we can call on you," Charlie turns to her. "Please, stay here with Alex, I'll work with the others to finally bring down the Luthors."

"Fine... but Charlie I don't like not observing," Kara tells her honestly.

"I'll let you know of any findings, you should let Wonder Woman know about Alex," Charlie gives Alex's hand a squeeze, "I'll be back... get better," she kisses her forehead through the gauze before heading to Tom's cell.

Charlie rounds in on his cell, seeing him on his little steel bed, his back facing her. "Tom, I need your help."

"What do you want?" He growled still not facing her.

"Do you know how to contact Lex?" Charlie asks, unphased by his angry attitude.

"No! Why do you think I would? You left me here twisting in the wind when you got sprung!" He turns over to face her angry.

"You spent more time around him than I did, I've been working to catch the Luthors since I got released from Med bay," she crosses her arms over her chest. "Why did you join Cadmus?"

"I was recruited same as you. I was a security guard for a corporation. I met Lillian and she liked me."

"No... why would you accept? I did it to get inside," she looks down at him. "Lillian and Lex hired you before me. You watched over Lex more than I did. How can I reach him, think."

"You have a better chance of reaching Lillian through her step daughter.'

Thinking about it, "okay... I'll talk to Director Henshaw about talking to you... I'm sorry I didn't help spring you sooner. I honestly thought Lillian was going to come after us for taking the two heroes and felt I should take them out first. Hawkgirl gave me a concussion, it's not an excuse, I recognize that. I'm sorry," Charlie says, wondering about how to reach Lena.

"She is estranged from the family. Why did she give you a concussion?"

Sighing, "she was still pissed at me for removing her clothes and prepping her to die. She was scared of her new surroundings in the Med bay so I egged her on to open her wings, she knocked me out and they sedated her," she shrugs, "in my mind I deserved it and more."

He laughs hard. He laughs so hard he falls off the bed.

Charlie raises her right brow, waiting for him to get up. "Happy now?"

He is still laughing as he gets up. "Sounds like you did deserve it. I feel bad I had to do the same to aliens. Prep them." He snickers, "but I never got knocked out for it!" He grins at her.

She shrugs, "I took the hit, I was in the Med bay for a couple of days and I've already had a therapy session. How nice that you think it's okay that a girl gets hit," a small smile tugs at her lips.

"I don't think it's nice, but it is funny that Hawkgirl slugged you! Are you getting me out or not?"

"I will talk to the director, but you need to prove to him that your legit, I'll be back later, okay?" Charlie says.

"Yeah...can I have some decent food? I keep getting oatmeal for breakfast. I hate oatmeal!"

"I'll ask, hang in there," she walks away and finds Henshaw behind Winn. "Sir, Tom suggested we reach out to Lena, I wish to try and reach out to Lillian. And Sir, can I request that you question him for him to get released and aid us?"

Henshaw looks at her curious, "why do you wish to reach out to Lillian?"

"So I can bring her out of hiding," Charlie says and watches him shake his head. "Lex is getting more dangerous with his traps, first Alex and now Supergirl can't help because he poisons the base. More agents are going to get hurt but I think she'll come out for me."

Henshaw lets out a long breath through his nose. "I will discuss the idea with Wonder Woman. And I'll speak with the operative, thank you," he walks off to go and see Tom.

Supergirl dials Wonder Woman shortly after Charlie left to give an update.

"Hi Kara how is Alex?" She asks from the tower again.

"Three hours later she's out of surgery... she's going to be fine but she's got a long road to recovery... thank you," she absently rubs the back of Alex's hand with her thumb.

Henshaw stands before Tom, "what's your full name and what was your previous employment?" He asks, knowing Winn can search and verify as he listens.

"Thomas Michael Wilson. I was a corporate security guard before I was recruited into Cadmus."

"Why did you choose to join Cadmus? How did they sell it to you?"

"I didn't know how bad it was- and it was 3 times more than my guard job."

"Hmmm too good to be true. Offer lots of cash for an illegal and secretive job, revolving door and if you want out... it could mean your life," he looks at him skeptically. Wondering if Wilson here figured it out himself or not. "How long did you work for them?"

"Only a few months. I was there before Dove was. I wanted out for awhile. Dove took me with her. I covered her when she was rescuing Supergirl." He laughs. "she couldn't carry her- too heavy!"

Raising his right brow at him again, curious about motives, "why risk it for Dove?" Ignoring his comments and wanting to see his real goals and personality.

"I already wanted out. She told me she was getting out I went with her. I didn't like helping them dissect aliens! Shit I love animals! Especially dogs! They treated them like lab animals. It went against me for the longest time."

"If I let you out, you need to understand a few things. Your home is here until Cadmus is shut down. No communication with anyone outside the base, I expect Cadmus has people watching the DEO. And they will want to make an example of both you and Dove. You are not a DEO Agent for the time being, but we do need your Intel. If you cooperate you might get more, but for now until I am certain I can trust you, you're under house arrest. Any questions?"

"No Sir."

"Very good," he reaches for the key pad on the side and presses some buttons and his cell is opened. "Grab some real food in the cafeteria."

"Thank you Sir. Will I be bunking with the agents?"

"You will, for the time being. If you prove useful and loyal, I will consider recruiting you. I'll have Vasquez set you up with clothes you can wear and show you to your quarters," Henshaw says and walks out with him to the main area. Finding Vasquez quickly he informs her of what she has to do and pulls out his phone to call Wonder Woman.

"Yes J'onn?" She answered quickly.

"Dove has an idea that is probable but... there's too high of risk involved. She wants to draw Lillian out. Supergirl can't go into these bases anymore and as she put it, I don't want anymore Agents getting hurt. It was suggested to have Lena contact Lillian," he says in the hallway.

"What do you need from me?"

"Your opinion, I suggest a hologram of Dove. If Lillian actually fooled us and grabbed her, she wouldn't make it."

"Well I don't think Dove needs to be a hologram for Lena. Have her and Kara talk. Lena knows Kara as the journalist." She looks smug. "I follow Kara's stories."

"I know, but, since Dove betrayed Lillian, it would be her to go and see her. I will ask Kara to talk to Lena," he agrees.

"No...I suggest Dove stays away. Have the daughter do it and track her down J'onn. Dove and Kara can talk and persuade Lena to help. I happen to know for a fact that Kryptonian is very persuasive."

"I will, thank you," he walks up to Med bay unprepared for the sight of Alex. Not easy to keep a neutral face around the young woman that he sees like a daughter. "I agree... I'll be in touch."

Hanging up he sees Kara and Charlie sitting by Alex's side. "I have a job for both of you, the DEO requires that Lena finds a way to reach out to Lillian. We want to draw her out."

"You'll stay here for her in our stead?" Kara asks.

"You've got it, I won't leave her side," Henshaw nods firmly.

"Okay... wait, I'm allowed out?" Charlie asks, surprised by this.

"I won't let anyone hurt you," Kara smiles, standing, "let's get you changed into regular attire."

CHAPTER END

* * *

Please review! We enjoy hearing from our followers!

-SLITH/LVEZ


	10. Chapter 10

Collaborated With: LVEZZ

* * *

Charlie gets changed into more comfortable clothes, Kara the same and makes a call to ensure she isn't interrupting a meeting. Riding the elevator up, Kara notices Charlie marveling at the architecture. "Sorry, I've been in military bases for what feels like half a year... seeing crisp and clean, colours and plants is a welcome sight to my eyes," Charlie explains. Smiling down at her, "I'll need your help with convincing Lena. You're our witness," Kara says as the doors open and they walk up to her secretary.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" Her assistant was a pro at screening guests for Ms. Luthor. "I recognize you- Kara Danvers. The reporter. You spoke with Ms. Luthor before."

"Yes, and I've got my witness for a story I'm working on, Charlie Dove. I need Ms. Luthor's help with my current project," Kara explains with her usual smile.

"I will see if she can see you." The secretary, Jessica Carter told her.

"I called Lena in advance," Kara informs her.

She gets up and walks into another room. "Have a seat." She tells them. She closes the door on them.

Kara can hear what is going on. "I like Kara but have no time for reporters right now." She hears off handedly from the Luthor.

Kara wrings her hands together, and whispers to Charlie what she heard.

Feeling pressed for time, Charlie knocks on the door, "Ms. Luthor this has to do with Lillian, your step Mom."

Pulling her back, "calm down, she'll see us, she'll help. Don't worry," Kara assures her.

Lena threw open the door. "What is this about Kara?" She asks now upset.

Taking a deep breath, "Lena, have you heard of Cadmus?" Kara asks getting to the point.

"Get in here! Jess make sure I am NOT disturbed!" She tells her glaring at her.

Both follow her into the room, Kara listens to both their heart beats and knows things are about to unfold.

"Yes MS. Luthor!" She quickly closes the door after them. She eyes the two women. "Have a seat." She gestures to the couch.

"What is this all about Miss Danvers?" She looks startled from bringing up Lillian. She pours herself a scotch on the rocks. "Either of you like a drink?"

"My friend here and Supergirl are trying to find her. Charlie here worked as an undercover cop at Cadmus. She worked with Lillian and wishes to bring her out of hiding," Kara says calmly and fact for fact.

"Yes please," Charlie says, feeling different around her.

"What makes you think I know where she is? I hardly speak to my mother." She pours her a scotch. "Ice?" She asks after pouring the three fingers in the tumbler.

"Do you have a way of contacting her?" Charlie asks, "and yes please. Lex is working with her."

Lena pours the ice in and hands it to her. "Kara? What will you have?" She asks her pointedly.

"No ice for me," Kara answers.

"I do have wine if you want. Oh Scotch? Good for you!" She pours the three fingers into a tumbler for her and hands it to her. "No ice." She sits down beside them on a plush chair. "Why is it so important you want to reach my mother?"

"To stop the testing of aliens in their labs. I know of many locations but they've been setting traps. She did have Supergirl and Hawkgirl but I freed them from the place. Lex is looking for a way to hurt Superman," Charlie explains and takes a sip.

"Lex is always after Superman. What else is new?" She waved it off. "What did my mother do with Supergirl?" She asked sitting up and taking notice.

"She got Supergirl's blood and Charlie wants to stop them from dissecting other aliens," Kara says, having to make sure she doesn't say we.

"Well that's a problem isn't it?" She says sipping her drink calmly.

"Yes... is there a way that you can reach out to her?" Charlie asks hopeful and taking another sip, "this is really good Scotch."

"I don't know...she's not easy to get a hold of." Lena plays it cool not giving anything away.

Charlie and Kara can see they aren't convincing her so far.

"Alex is in a private hospital, she was working with the NCPD and went into one of the Cadmus bases, a sound activated bomb went off. Charlie and other agents wish to avoid anyone else from getting hurt," Kara pushes.

"What will Lillian do to someone who betrays her?" Charlie asks taking a last swig of her scotch and watching Kara sip at hers

"She would kill anyone who betrays her." Lena told her pointedly.

Looking down and breathing a heavy sigh, "I thought so," she stands up. "But I refuse to stay in hiding, which is why I want to put her behind bars for her crimes."

"Lena, please, there must be some way to contact her and protect innocent aliens from becoming new victims," Kara implores.

Lena chuckles at that. "Good luck on that." She gets up. "Sorry I can't help you. I have an important meeting in an hour I need to prep for. My Assistant will see you two out." She presses a button to call her assistant back.

Jess steps back in. "Yes Ms. Luthor?"

Charlie's face falls at that, "good luck? Seriously? You don't care that Lillian is taking aliens from underground matches and dissecting them?" She asks angrily and Kara has to pull her back.

"That's enough!" Kara tells Charlie firmly, knowing she's pushing too hard.

Pulling her arm and having to wait for Kara to let go, Charlie walks out quickly.

"It's not that I don't care! It's that there is nothing I can do! You have worn out your welcome." She gets up dismissing them.

Turning to Lena, "I'm so sorry," Kara backs out, "I'm really sorry, thank you for your time."

"Kara...hold up. You can go." Lena dismissed Charlie. She looks at Kara. "I want to help...but my mother is quite difficult to handle."

Charlie left to go down to the lobby. Needing to blow off her steam.

"I understand, she's family, and no matter what you don't turn on family," Kara frowns, "I know that just putting Lillian behind bars won't stop it all. There's still Roulette whose doing her underground alien fights. My hands are tied, I'm just a journalist."

"Did she hurt Supergirl and Hawkgirl?" She asked concerned.

Looking at Lena, "she stabbed Supergirl in the abdomen with a scalpel. Apparently her plan was to heal her a bit after each experiment and try something new. Hawkgirl got a damaged wing, Charlie was instructed to get the nurse to prep her for dissection when she learned who she was," she sits down and sighs. "Both have been shaken up."

"I'm sorry..." She frowned. "I know how close you and Supergirl are. I can't promise anything ...but I will try to reach her for you. I have your number Kara." She looks at her, as she looks at her thick glasses.

"Thank you Lena, I appreciate it, I'm sorry about my friend," she frowns, "it's been... a crazy couple of days."

"If I find out anything I will tell you." She smiles at Kara. "Tell Supergirl I am sorry she was hurt. I have never met Hawkgirl but I am sorry for her too."

"I will, thank you," she gives a soft smile.

Jess leads Kara out to a steaming ex-cop.

"Calm down," Kara says gently when she sees Charlie still stewing.

"Did I play the personally offended card too well?" Charlie asks bitterly. "Back to square one."

"She's going to try for me, don't take it personally," Kara sighs, "I need to sit down though," she makes like she's quite tired and sits down to listen into Lena's office.

"I don't care if you think they are animals mother! They have souls and they are living beings! I know they aren't 'human beings' I said LIVING beings!" She growled.

"I'll make you a deal mother...I will work for you like you wanted...if you STOP butchering aliens."

Charlie texts Winn to track the number Lena is connected with.

Kara listened harder and got Lillian on the other side. "There are valuable things to learn from them my dear."

"That is the deal. No unnecessary killing of aliens."

"You take all the fun out of it Lena."

"She's talking to Lillian," she whispers to Charlie.

"Kara, what makes you think she cares enough for you that she won't try to help me?" Charlie asks, just to make something up to cover for the listening in.

"You're a stranger to her," Kara says keeping her voice low. "She doesn't know the extent that I know."

"That's the deal mother. I will work for you if you stop the butchering. And trying to kill Hawkgirl! Do you want the Justice League all over you mother?"

She chuckles. "I didn't know you cared daughter."

"Well it's embarrassing if you have every hero around after you!" She exclaims angry.

"Alright! I will stop unnecessary dissections. But you must work with Lex and I."

"Very well. Where should I meet up with you?"

"I will have a chopper pick you up at your penthouse...no double cross daughter...or the deal is off. Just you."

"Very well. I am leaving to my penthouse now Mother." She hangs up. She leaves her office quickly.

When Kara heard what was going on she quickly ushered Charlie to the elevator and it closed before she stepped out. She wouldn't say a word in the elevator due to cameras.

Lena heads out in a hurry down her personal elevator. She jumps into a limousine and takes off.

Kara calls Henshaw and tells him about what she heard.

"Follow her, from a safe distance, we don't want to spook them. But we need to learn where they are now, have Charlie come back to the DEO," Henshaw instructs.

Looking at Charlie, "I'm to follow her, I know where her Penthouse is, you need to go to the DEO, I'll find out where they're located now," she takes off and changes in the air.

Doing as she is told, she stays hidden near another building, listening and watching for the chopper. She sees the chopper land on the penthouse roof. Lena with an overnight bag enters the chopper.

Deciding to not tap her head set in case they're monitoring radio waves, she sends a text. -Lena's in the chopper-

She gets safely onboard and texts Kara. - I am meetmg up with her. Stopping her.

Kara hears her phone chime.

\- Please be careful, did you want me to send Supergirl?-

-No. Complicates things.

\- Please, be safe-

-always.

The chopper takes off.

Supergirl keeps a safe distance and Winn tracks where she is going. The chopper flies for quite awhile Supergirl can tell they have crossed the Mexico border.

Charlie gets into the DEO and changes into her on base gear and goes back up to sit with Alex so Henshaw can monitor the new development. He's already informed Wonder Woman so they can track the chopper as well.

Supergirl notices an underground base by a lake, the chopper lands on a disguised pad.

Texting and sending a video clip with photo's of what she's seeing she lands in case there's specific surveillance. Not wanting to give up Lena's position.

"Mexico Sir! The coordinates are Mexico!'" Vasquez told him.

"Assemble a team, it'll take some time, but it'll give Lena time," Henshaw orders.

Charlie is brought onto the team. Dr. Hamilton assuring her she will be watching Alex. Not liking the idea of leaving her a second time but putting the Luthor's away, Lena still a sour taste in her mouth after how she was treated. She gears up in record time with the rest of the team. Henshaw the leader the team scrambles.

Kara watches the chopper descent into the ground. Lena is greeted at a distance by her mother, loosely embracing her. "Lena you came." She states carefully. "And no one is with you...we watched."

"You told me just me mother."

"And you listened...what a concept. Well let me show you around."

"Mom...I need a break. It was a long flight. Where's the rest room?"

She pointed at the lab bathroom.

Lena heads to the bathroom. Goes into a stall and while taking care of business she texts Kara. - get SG in Mexico track phone.

She comes back out. "So? Got some aliens to show me?"

Lillian chuckles and leads her through the labs.

Supergirl sees the text and grins, sending a text to Henshaw -Lena has given me the go ahead-

Writing back -We're still a ways out, give it a few minutes or so, don't want her knowing you followed her. She trusts you.-

-Got it, I'll wait a few minutes-

"So Mother...what did we agree on before I came?" She looks at her glaring. She points at a butchered alien on a lab table very dead.

"Well...I did this before you called dear."

Lena snorted. "No more."

"Agreed."

"So show me around and NO butchered aliens."

Supergirl has been watching her cell phone clock agonizingly, puts it away and finally takes off to the helipad and pulls the door open for herself and lands quietly. Wondering if she's set off any alarms. She sees a squad of guards firing at her.

Dodging she knocks the guns out of their hands in a split second and uses their cuffs to bind them all together while taking away their keys. "You won't be needing these," she grins and rips the controls to the chopper before she locks them in the room with the chopper. Continuing along she listens for Lena.

"What is that noise? Gun fire? What did you do Lena?!"

"Nothing mother! I came alone as you asked."

She clearly hears the two arguing.

The DEO chopper finally reaches the place, they didn't idle like the Cadmus chopper did. Deploying the troops down through the chopper door by rappelling.

Supergirl walks into the room and stands in her usual pose, "Lillian, it's time this ends, where's Lex?"

"What are YOU doing here? You FOLLOWED her!"

"I didn't know she followed mother!"

"The DEO has been searching for you for a couple of days now," Supergirl says and pulls out a set of cuffs that she'd held onto from the group of guards, "these are for you."

"I am not going with you Supergirl!" She stands defiant.

The team breaks off, agents going into each room to handcuff scientists and disarm other guards. Henshaw leading the way with Charlie.

"Lex isn't here." Lillian admitted.

Supergirl takes off, in the blink of an eye Lillian has the cuffs on her, "forgot I'm faster than a speeding bullet? And I'm also faster than my cousin."

"You damnable alien!" She shouts at her.

Henshaw and Dove both come into the room and see that Lillian has been cuffed, "I'll keep searching the rest of the base," Dove tells Henshaw.

She quickly pushes a button on the cuffs and they spring off her. She then grabs a necklace pulls off a case from it and shoots kryptonite right into Kara's face. She spots Charlie pulling a gun from her sleeve. "Betrayer!" She screams firing the gun.

Supergirl screams, falling to her knees and covering her face.

Lena grabs her arm and deflects the gun hitting Charlie in the leg instead of the chest thanks to Lena.

Charlie cries out and groans, going down to a knee while Henshaw advances, but doesn't have a clean shot.

Lena then pulls a Taser out of her purse and shoots her mother. She goes down.

Vasquez helps Charlie, Lena helps Supergirl. Supergirl staggers, keeping her face covered, "it burns..." she hisses in pain.

Lillian is placed in DEO cuffs. They see a failsafe button on the Cadmus cuffs. A medic quickly takes her away to the chopper to be treated.

Grimacing, clutching her leg to stem the bleeding, "getting shot sucks... is Supergirl going to be okay?" Charlie asks wanting her to be treated first. Her leg wound not as severe as what the hero got.

Lillian is loaded in unconscious and Lena helps clear out the base. Some operatives stay behind while a medevac takes Kara and Charlie. Lillian of course was in the chopper with Henshaw as well.

"Supergirl will heal." They put a sun lamp on her - portable and fast. They start working on Charlie. She had been struck in the thigh just above the knee.

"Back to being suck in Med bay, but I won't complain," she grimaces but smiles a bit, knowing she'll be resting near Alex and can be there for when she wakes up.

"That feels goooood," Supergirl sighs at feeling the sun lamp start to heal her face. She gets a text from Lena as she wasn't on the chopper

-good job sorry about the face hit. Yeah I know you are Kara and you followed me... Supergirl.

"Charlie can you reply back to her text? I can't reply back just yet, squinting too much," Supergirl tells her, and hands it over.

"Text says good job sorry about the face hit. Yeah I know you are Kara and you followed me... Supergirl," and hears Kara groan next to her. "Better that she knows, you can be up front about future things, what do you want me to write back- OW!" Charlie has to fight the urge to jump as she felt the bullet get taken out and takes deep breaths. "That hurt more than a bee sting," she groans.

"I would think so." The medic agreed.

"Tell her I'm sorry about not coming clean, and I stayed back because I didn't want you to break your deal with Lillian. Don't worry about the face hit, payback for losing me a few days ago," Kara closes her eyes, looking forward to resting the rest of the way back.

"Tell that to Tom Cruise, maybe he shot the guy in a different part of the thigh, Night and Day," Charlie types in the message, "sent."

It takes longer to get back due to not wanting to jostle the patients in toe, both are carried on stretchers to the Med bay and set on proper beds. Kara fell asleep on the trip, but Charlie quickly checked to see if Alex was awake or not.

Alex was sleeping on her own. She had woken from the surgery.

Smiling a little, taking comfort in seeing her look a little more relaxed, she doesn't notice Dr. Hamilton giving her a sedative, drifting off shortly after.

End Chapter

* * *

Please Review! What do you think of how things went down?

-SLITH/LVEZ


	11. Chapter 11

Collaborated With: LVEZZ

* * *

Waking up a couple of hours later, the sun lamp healed her face fully and feeling rejuvenated, other than the fact she is really hungry. Kara looks around and sees Charlie and Alex are both still asleep, thankful to be still in her super suit she reaches for her cell phone on the table next to her and calls Lena. Feeling that with the secret being out, she needs to be formerly introduced to the DEO.

"Feeling better?" She asked answering the phone.

"Much, I dosed off on the way back and just woke up. Thank you so much, I want you to come to the DEO, please and to formally introduce you to those I work with," she smiles.

"I am already here. I have been trying to get through to my mother. She is locked in a cell and won't talk."

She pauses on the phone than says,"-Speaking of talk...you and I need to do so."

"I agree... though I think I know one person who can get her to talk," she smirks at the sleeping form of Charlie. "Someone whose been building a reputation for pissing people off," she looks around for Dr. Hamilton, "I'll make sure I can be released. Don't want to get on my doctor's bad side."

She sees the doctor working on Charlie's leg. "You need your rest. You will be here a few days. You have exhausted yourself Dove."

"Perfect..." Charlie mumbles, "actually... I don't mind really. Beats calling Lillian Ma'am every day," she smirks. "And I get to watch over Alex while she recovers as well."

Kara lowers the phone, "Dr. Hamilton can I be excused? I wish to see Lena, she's in the building still."

"Alex woke up briefly. Asked for both you and Kara. I told her you were both after the Luthors." She finished changing her bandages. "She will be up soon. She is sleeping on her own."

Her smile growing a little more, Charlie turns her attention to Kara. "Lena is here? Where is Lillian?" Turning serious at the names.

"Yes. I will call you when Alex is awake. She did ask for you. Lillian is in a cell." Hamilton tells her.

"And I'm... well looking forward to some of the updates, not all," she stands up and walks over to Alex's bed. "She's getting more colour in her face... aside from the bruising that is... her complexion is better," she smiles.

Not knowing weather to be pissed or scared, Charlie sinks into her bed. "Great... one of the people I was trying to avoid like the plague but wanted to take down shot me and is under the same roof. Could be worse... Lex won't try to spring her," Charlie says dryly.

"You need to stop worrying. Get your rest." Hamilton told her checking Kara's face. "I wish I had your healing ability." She told her checking her over.

"Yes you can go. As usual you are completely healed. And as usual ready for your next adventure. Hawkgirl called while you were out. She is here on the base and talking to the Director. The Tower couldn't keep her contained anymore."

"Wake me when Alex is up next, please," Charlie wiggled into her bed trying to burrow herself in deeper to try to sleep.

"Wow... I'm popular today," Kara smiles, "I need to see Lena first while Hawkgirl is talking with Hank."

"Of course. Get your rest." She tells her moving away from the two. "They are all three together trying to figure out how to get Lillian to talk."

"Hmmm... I could try but I'll discuss it with them first," Kara heads out and honing in on Lena's heartbeat she makes her way over quickly.

She hears her heartbeat and comes into a room and sees Hawkgirl and Lena all talking and she hears her upset.

"Look I can get her to talk. She will talk. All I have to do is hold up my mace!' It crackles the electric energy as she hold it.

"You're not going to use it on her are you?" Lena asked concerned.

"No violence is needed," Kara steps in.

"Of course not! But she will think I will and we will get real answers out if her!'

"That won't intimidate her Hawkgirl," Kara sighs, "she wasn't intimidated by me in the least."

"Okay, I agree that will get her to say something." Lena stares at the alien mace. "That is fascinating!' She exclaims.

"It will." Lena agreed. "Kara she knows you are a Girl Scout." Lena smirked.

"Hawkgirl has an attitude she will get her to talk."

Hawkgirl was in her mask and more leather. She looked quite menacing.

"Let me do it Director. I won't harm her, but she won't know it."

Lena nodded. "Do it. We will watch from a distance."

She reaches a hand out. "Can I see that tech?"

Hawkgirl hands the mace over. "Very well," Hank agrees sitting on the edge of his desk.

"This is really cool! I would love to make one of these. Oh my God it looks atomic fusion powered." Lena was genuinely amazed by the tech.

"It is. I am carrying around an atomic bomb." Hawkgirl grins.

Kara pouts though she knows she is right.

"What keeps it safe?" Lena asks fascinated

"Nth metal and spaceship acrylic. The casing is used for a type of ship windshield." She shrugs. "Very strong - to withhold the pressures of space and meteorites or asteroids hitting it."

"I am very pleased to meet you Hawkgirl." Lena shakes her hand.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you- Lena Luthor." Shayera pulls off her Hawk mask.

Lena sees she is a beautiful redhead green eyed woman. Hank and Lena reacted to the beauty of this winged alien.

"Kara, I have missed you." She smiles at her pouting friend. She reaches out to hug her.

Kara walks over and immediately hugs her, "I'm happy your doing better," she beams.

"No more brace!" She announces. "Now we can go on that date!" She whispers.

"Are you two?" Lena asked a look of startle on her face.

Blushing, "yes... and speaking of," Kara looks at her thoughtful. "I want to do something special for Alex and Charlie," she whispers, "after our date of course."

"We're friends. Met at Cadmus...but we'd like to explore it further. Right Kara?" She looks at her Kryptonian friend.

"Yeah, I'm willing to try at least," Kara blushes and looks at Lena. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you my identity sooner."

"We'll talk later. Not thrilled that everyone else knows who you are but you didn't tell your supposed best friend. It's because I am a Luthor isn't it?" Her green eyes flashed at Kara.

"Shay, can I talk to Lena privately for a minute?" Kara asks, feeling the need to talk with her more about the subject.

"Uh sure. Director? I want to get in there right away." She told Henshaw walking off with him.

"What do you want to say Kara? Supergirl?" She sees her cheerleader suit.

"I'm sorry... I was a firm supporter of you when I first got to know you. I saw that you were different from Lex and would stand up to my friends and colleagues here about anything negative about you and prove them wrong. But... I was afraid..." she looks at her. "What would you think of your reporter friend who is cousins with your step brother who is enemies with them. What would Lex think? Would he use you against me to get at Superman?" She looks down. "After our last lunch, I realized what a terrible mistake I had made in keeping it a secret." Looking back at her, "that night while on duty I was planning on how to finally tell you. I was going to set up a lunch at your office and tell you, but then I got darted. I know it's a terrible excuse, I thought I was protecting you from my enemies but in the end I was just being a coward. I'm a coward," she takes a seat, "I really am... that's the gist of it. I'm ashamed of my actions and not being a real friend to you because of it. You've been the most understanding and real person in my life and I let you down."

"Yeah you were. If you had gone on years without telling me I would be pretty angry to the point of cutting you out of my life. This is a few months. I'll let it slide."

Standing up Kara reaches out her hand, "I couldn't do that to you, I promise I won't hide anything more from you. Ask me anything, and I'll keep Charlie away from you."

"Why do you want to keep Charlie away?"

"She... took it personal what you said in your office," Kara says sadly.

"What did I say?"

Thinking back, "I think it was you telling her good luck and you laughed," Kara sighs. "Lillian really got into her head I think."

"Kara I honestly don't recall offending her...but if was about my mother I am sure I was cryptic." She sighed, "you know what a bitch my mother is."

"Yes, she was working for her for months, and was going to hack into her computer and Lex's and sneak off. She'd just gained Lillian's trust, was on a first name basis when Lillian wanted to cut up Hawkgirl... but Charlie chose to save Hawkgirl and I instead while Lillian was having lunch," Kara looks out Hanks office door. "I know you didn't mean to hurt her," Kara looks at Lena. "I know you. She knows your Mom."

"I'll talk to her after this is over. I still cannot believe she dissected aliens!"

Hawkgirl walks back over to the two. "Believe it! She was going to open me up! And she did slice Kara!" She growled.

"I'm really sorry she hurt you both." Lena looked shamefaced.

"She will be scared...believe me." Shayera assured Lena smugly. "Shall we go?" She held up her mace, tapping it in her other hand.

"Lena you are an entirely different person than Lillian. Your brilliant and have morals," Kara places a hand onto her shoulder. "Let's get answers from her."

"You know? There is a chance she doesn't know." She told Kara gravely.

"I know, it would suck as it would put us back to square one, but we'll see," Kara clears her throat.

They head to the holding cells. Hawkgirl dressed in mask. Leather and carrying a mace...steps into Lillian Luthor's cell.

"So Lillian how do you like being a prisoner?" She asks her standing over her.

Kara watches Lillian carefully.

"You're that bird alien." She accused.

"Yes... the one you wanted to prep for exploratory surgery!" Hawkgirl growled out holding up the mace.

"Now wait a minute as a prisoner I am protected here." She rose up from the cot she had been lying on.

"You really think they care about your protection? They sent me here to exact my revenge on you!" She turns on the mace, it crackles dangerously around her face.

"You wouldn't dare!" She exclaims.

"Yes...I would. You have one chance!" Hawkgirl slams the mace into the Nth metal wall. Scorching it.

"What...what do you want to know?" Lillian asks now standing up from her cot.

Taking a deep breath, Kara listens to what is said next very carefully.

"Where is Lex?" Hawkgirl growls out.

Lillian shakes her head. "We knew the noose was tightening of the DEO and he bugged out!" She eyes her carefully. "I don't know where he went."

Hawkgirl takes the mace and slams it right next to her, trashing the cot she had been laying on.

Lillian covers her face genuinely afraid of getting burned and seeing the anger of the alien. "That's the truth! He took off!"

Hawkgirl eyes her, "you were abandoned by your son?"

"What was he planning?" Kara asks stepping into the cell.

"Yes...he does that a lot." Lillian said.

"I don't like you..." She growls at Kara.

"The feeling is mutual, what was Lex planning?" Kara asks firmly.

"As always to kill Superman...your cousin and you next. I see you BOTH escaped and I will exact my revenge on Charlie Nesstle."

"You will never leave this cell!" The hawk rose her voice. "Get used to it!"

Clenching her fists and having her eyes glow, "you will not harm Superman, you will not harm Hawkgirl or myself and you will not harm Charlie. What you WILL do is tell us what Lex is planning," Supergirl says and steps up to her, clenching her jaw.

Hawkgirl places a hand on Kara's shoulder.

"I told you his plan!" She snapped back. "He plans on killing the Kryptonians. Ridding you from our Earth."

Kara pulls back a little, letting her eyes die down, she just wanted to attempt to intimidate her. A gut feeling it wasn't going to work, just for show but her anger was real deep down.

"You and he are simply afraid of the power of them!" Hawkgirl declared hitting the mace uncomfortably close to her head.

"Why are you taking it so personal with Charlie Nesstle?" Kara asks, "she only set us free, saved us both, why are you acting like she read your personal diary?"

"She was a trusted assistant! She betrayed me!"

"She was a cop! Assigned to nail you and Cadmus! The joke is on you Luthor!" Shayera growled out.

Leaning in close to Lillian, "just an assistant, and yet you never mention the other operative," Supergirl eyes her closely.

"She worked closely to me. Of all my operatives, I trusted her!" She spat out.

Raising her right brow, "let it go," she steps back and looks at her hard. "How does Lex plan to rid the Earth of us?"

"I don't know. I know he was looking for a weakness at the fortress. Something to use against both of you."

"Where do you THINK he would go?" Kara watches her and listens closely to her heart beat.

"I honestly do not know." Lillian eyed the two.

"Think hard about it, you know him better than anyone," Kara plants her hands on her hips.

Hawkgirl rose the mace again, this time very close to her head. "My hair is singed! Either take my head off or back off right now alien!" She said 'alien' with distaste.

"Give me a reason..." Hawkgirl growled out. "Right now I give no mercy on your dark soul." She turned the power on full. Lillian could feel the heat radiating off of it.

"I have no idea where he is!" She growled back. "That is the honest truth!"

"Are you afraid of this atomic mace?" The Hawk taunted her.

Kara places a hand onto Hawkgirls forearm, "we're done, for now," she turns and walks out.

"Yes! Which is why I gave you what I have!" She declared.

They walked out.

Taking a deep breath she locks the cell back up and rejoins the others who were watching from the main control room surveillance footage. "I think she's telling the truth," Kara says and looks at Hank and Lena.

"She is." Shay agreed turning off the mace.

"I believe so too, how can we go about finding Lex?" Hank asks aloud. "Or do we set a trap for him to come out?"

"Using who as bait?" Kara asks, curious.

"It would have to be something heavily advertised that the Supers would attend to draw him out." Shay looks at Kara. "Both of you unfortunately. But I will be on the sidelines covering you." The Hawk assured her.

"I would change into either one of you for the element of surprise," Hank says and looks at a hologram of the world map.

"No he has tech he will know if they are real or not. It has to be them. J'onn Jonzz." Hawkgirl told him carefully.

"Wait," Winn spins in his chair to face them, "what kind of tech is he using a lot of? Something with high levels of radiation? Is there a special type of alien signature I can track down?"

"That might work," Kara looks hopeful. "Maybe a high level of energy for whatever he's working on if it's an isolated area?"

"No he has a suit. I don't know what the signature is."

"What does his suit run on?" Winn smiles.

Shay looks uncomfortable next to Kara. "Kryptonite." She admitted.

"Hmmm..." Winn spins around, "let me see," he starts to type and does a search for a concentrated amount of Kryptonite. "Being I mostly monitor National City, let me try globally," he hits enter and watches the screen load.

He sees nothing sadly.

"Looks like he has gone to ground in lead."

Kara slumps her shoulders, "good try Winn."

"I think the two of you in some sort of charity event is going to be the best idea." Hawkgirl told her honestly.

"Then we make a broadcast, announce that Supergirl and Superman are doing a charity, but we need to control the location, the people, ensure that we have minimal civilians present. This will require a lot of under cover cops and agents," Hank says.

"I will bring in our league as well Sir." Shayera offered.

"Okay, we need to plan this accordingly. Something like this usually takes over a month to prep. Is there another charity event that is going to take place soon?" Hank asks.

Typing on his computer, "yes, a fund raiser for the hospital, 10 days from now," Winn answers.

"I will call the league." Shay offered.

"Good, we've got time, call on the League," Hank agrees.

She calls to Wonder Woman and they set her up with GL and Wonder Woman along with Hawkgirl.

"You are all set." Shayera told Hank. "We will be there."

"Perfect, everyone get rested up, it's time to prep for one heck of a trap, I'll contact the President. Set it up so the charity is funded so we can catch Lex," he looks at Lena. "Is there any tech or gear you can bring to the table?" He smiles at her.

"I can fight him in my suit if you want." Lena looks at their shocked faces. "What? I have a kryptonite suit too." She admitted. "I can keep secrets too." She smirks at Kara.

"How soon do you want this set up? " Hawkgirl asks J'onn.

"I'll contact the charity and see if we can set it up in 2 weeks time. I want to fill that charity event with cops, agents and military. No civilians, this will be totally staged," Hank says, "does that time frame work for everyone? I'll have drones go to the other locations we haven't hit in the meantime. I'm not risking anyone else"

They all nodded.

CHAPTER END

* * *

Please review! ^_^ Fun stuff in the next chapter!

-SLITH/LVEZ


	12. Chapter 12

Collaborated With: LVEZZ

* * *

Alex comes around and sees Charlie in a bed next to her. "What the hell? What happened?" She groaned rising from the bed.

Jumping, she looks up and smiles, "I got shot in the leg by Lillian, I'm fine," she assures her. "How're you feeling?" She looks at her concerned.

She is still sat up in bed, "what? How?" She struggled with the time line.

"Last night Supergirl followed Lena to her penthouse and Lillian sent a chopper to pick her up. Supergirl followed the chopper to Mexico and Lena texted Kara for Supergirl to track her cell phone. Director Henshaw assembled a team and when we got there we arrested several individuals, and it turns out Supergirl hand cuffed Lillian with Cadmus cuffs. She unlocked them, hit Supergirl in the face with liquid kryptonite and then tried to kill me, but Lena knocked the hidden gun down so I was hit in the leg instead." Looking at the time, "Supergirl was discharged hours ago as she was fully healed. Oh and Lena knows her identity, she figured it out. Hawkgirl is here and last I heard, discussing how to get Lillian to talk."

"That is alot to take in. I...don't feel well." She laid back down.

Looking around, "Dr. Hamilton!" She calls out, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to give you an overload," Charlie sits up as best she can knowing she'll catch hell for trying to get up.

Hamilton walk over. "Yes Charlie?"

"I think I just overloaded Alex with the updates that has happened," Charlie frowns.

She checks out Alex, sees she is weak and administers vitamins and painkillers. "You hungry?" She asks Alex.

"I could eat. What is going on with Lillian?" Alex asked concerned.

"She's in a cell here, that's all I know," Charlie says, a curious look in her eyes. She wants to see her but knows she can't anytime soon.

"I want to interrogate..." she tries to get up again.

Hamilton frowns. "Agent Danvers don't make me restrain you!" She raises her voice.

Alex slumps back in her bed. "I hate this!" She gritted her teeth.

"Alex you are not in charge right now." Hamilton told her sternly.

"Dr. Hamilton, when can I start to put weight on my leg again? I know it can't be today but that's why I'm asking," Charlie can see it in Alex. Both want to get down there.

"Not for awhile." She walked off after ordering trays for both of them.

"Well Charlie, this isn't exactly the date I was hoping for."

Sighing heavily, "nope... I was planning on dinner and a movie to be honest, a nice place too... but that will have to wait till after Lex is grabbed as I don't trust going out in public," Charlie pouts. "Maybe we can get a movie playing in here?" she asks hopeful.

"Not with Hamilton. She wants us to rest."

Groaning, "crap... " she blows at her bangs covering her eyes. "What do you want to know about me?" she tucks it behind her ear.

"Where are you from originally?" Alex asked wondering.

Smirking, "I'm from New York," she says with a fake accent and giggles. "No, I'm from San Francisco."

"Which is it?" She looks at her exasperated.

"I was born in San Francisco," Charlie says, "moved around a bit. Settled outside NC 8 years ago, I got a transfer. No more games, I'll be honest," Charlie says, "sorry I was trying to lighten the mood. What about you?"

"Midvale then moved here." She sighs. "There is nothing light about being stuck here. My Mom raised Kara and I in Midvale."

"I know... I'm... just happy I'm not alone and wanting to make the best of it," Charlie frowns, understanding that Alex really doesn't want to be there. "I know you'd rather get to know me under different circumstances. If you'd prefer you wait then I'll wait... I just thought it would help pass the time. I know I'm stuck here for a while yet," she moves aside her bed sheet and then her gown to look at the gauze wrapped around her thigh. Not realizing she was showing off her athletic leg but at the same time in her mind she feels Alex isn't looking.

"It looks bad. You are going to be on crutches after you get out."

"Yup, not looking forward to it but I'll push to get walking, I heal fast or at least that's what I've been told," Charlie covers it back up. "How can I help make this go by easier?" Charlie asks, wanting to be helpful, knowing Alex like anyone else can get aggravated at being stuck there. Instead of pushing for her own agenda, wanting to hear from her.

Supergirl steps in then, "ah you're both awake! How do you feel?" she moves between the beds but stands at Alex's bed side. Happy to see she is looking better every time she sees her.

"I'm stuck here. What do you think?" Alex asked flippant.

Letting out a slow breath, "okay bad news is Lillian has no idea where Lex is, good news is we've got a plan. Hank is sending out drones to the remaining bases so no one else gets hurt. In the mean time we're taking over a charity event, giving them money from the government so none of their people will be there. Instead all civilians will be agents, cops, military and League members. Lena will be there as well in her own suit, we're advertising that Superman and I will be there to promote the event to draw Lex out. The trap will take place in 2 weeks time," Supergirl explains.

"You will need heavy advertising in those two weeks. Is the government doing that?" Alex asked now taking notice.

"Yes, Hank is all over it with James using CatCo to promote it. We've got it covered," Supergirl smiles.

"Clark Kent is also promoting it in Metropolis," Supergirl wasn't sure if it was okay to tell Charlie yet that Clark is Superman. After all Alex isn't overly close with her to give up all secrets.

"Okay. Do you think it will work? You have Lillian now?"

"Yes, she's in a cell being watched constantly, Lillian said they felt the noose of the DEO on them so Lex bugged out as she put it," Kara sits back and glances at Charlie. "Lillian really has a vengeance for you, apparently she feels betrayed because she trusted you of all the other operatives."

Resting her head back onto her pillow, "I did my job, gained trust and flushed it down the toilet, if she gets out... heck I wonder if Lex wants me dead as much as her. I'm stuck in the DEO till he's caught," Charlie sighs, realizing any thoughts of starting to have a normal life have gone out the window. Stomach grumbling she wonders when their food trays will arrive.

"Yes, but you're safe, we'll protect you," Kara tries to give a confidence boost and looks back at Alex.

"Exactly...with your skill set we could use you." Alex admitted. The food was brought and both Charlie and Alex dug in.

"Thank you Alex," Charlie suddenly remembers the bomb, the reason for Alex being in there, "you pushed me out of the room. I would have had the roof land on me as well if you didn't act as fast as you did. I owe you one."

"No reason for both of us to get smashed. Though you still managed to get hurt." She smirks.

"Yeah... I still need to thank Lena for diverting the gun down... I dono how much skills I've got if so far two have had to protect my tiny ass," Charlie smirks, and continues to enjoy her food.

"You don't give yourself enough credit, you knew there could be a trap in Lex's lab in the other base and protected everyone from getting hurt there. Also you had a hunch Lillian wanted revenge and I didn't use the proper hand cuffs, if I'd used DEO cuffs then you wouldn't have been shot in the first place," Kara smiles at her, "that was is on me for not knowing my enemies tech."

"Hey don't make fun of that tiny ass- I like it." Alex smiled eating her food.

Charlie almost spits out her food at Alex's comment, coughing and covering her mouth. "Alex!" she coughs and finally clears her throat.

"True, what she said." Alex grins. "Kara did you eat? If not order something from the cafeteria and someone will bring it to you."

"Okay... when you put it that way, I'll stick around for as long as you guys want me," Charlie takes a drink and finishes her food.

"What? Can I help it if I still want to see that tiny ass?" Alex looks at Kara, "cover your burning ears little sister."

Kara rolls her eyes, "I'll have you know I'm going on a date with Hawkgirl... and don't worry about the mushy stuff with me, okay?" she lightly pats her leg, "I'm going to ask Dr. Hamilton about something, why don't I write up a questionnaire for the both of you?" she grins standing up. "Get to know favourite foods, shows, you know so when you can BOTH go out, you will know more of your likes and dislikes," she shrugs, "I know you said no match making but honestly, what else are you two going to do in here?"

"We could ask whatever questions come up. Hmm you and Hawkgirl. Isn't she way too serious for you?" Alex mused aloud.

"Alex... please," Kara whines a bit as she heads for the Doctor's office. "I'll tell her the awkward news IF we get that serious... you pushed for me to go out!" She reminds her and steps into the office.

"What awkward news? That you are a virgin? Pretty sure she knows already." Alex giggled.

Kara pokes her head threw the door, "I'm warning you," she then disappears.

"My parents wanted me to be an athlete because I'm a natural and my brother is a professional football player. But he doesn't play for NC so I don't get to see him a lot, but I felt that I'd be better suited to police work because... well my mind is pretty active," Charlie says with a shrug. "I like to problem solve. And I'm hoping with the Luthor's that I'm making a difference."

"Of course you are." Alex agreed. "What do you think she is warming me about? Razzing her for being a virgin?" She giggles again to Charlie.

"As a baby sister, I can tell you it is," she smiles, "not to be weird, but how did you know you liked girls?"

"I had crushes on girls. Figured it out. Never crushed on boys only girls. What about you?"

"I've been with at least 1 guy and... no girls," Charlie smiles shyly, "I have had crushes on both. Tom for instance has been sweet with me but due to working conditions... yeah I kept the job as my priority."

"One guy no girls? Then why are you attracted to me?" Alex asked puzzled.

"As I said I've had crushes on girls and after what I just went through with Cadmus I wasn't going to let life pass me by. I had been focused on my career but in the Med bay that day I felt you were worth taking the leap for... take a step out of my comfort zone and ask the hot lady sitting with me if she'd go out with me," Charlie answers honestly.

"Ah okay. You really think I am hot?" She giggles.

"Yeah, but it's more than that," she looks at her lap and closes her eyes. "I felt a connection with you that day in the Med bay... you showed me real kindness... I was drawn to you not just what I thought of your body but you, yourself?" She looks at her slowly. "I want a real relationship."

"Yeah...you want to know something about me? My Ex wanted me- not a family. I am all about kids. Why is Kara still with Dr Hamilton?" She sees her talking in the office. "I think she is scheming."

"Dr. Hamilton can I have a favour and I promise it'll help make your life easier with Alex being your patient?" Kara asks.

"What did you need?"

"I was hoping to allow Alex and Charlie to watch a movie, it'll help pass the time and if I could bring them popcorn. The two were about to start dating and I think to keep them both from being restless to allow them a movie or so," Kara explains.

"I suppose.. 2 movies. They need their rest. One in the day and one at night."

"Yes! Thank you! You know how Alex is, and it'll help I'm sure with her crankiness," Kara accepts quite giddy.

"I am only agreeing because she is one of the worst patients here." Hamilton goes back to her paperwork.

Stepping out Kara is clearly bubbly with excitement, "Alex, I just got Dr. Hamilton to agree to allow the both of you a movie during the day and a movie during the night to help with passing time in here. And I'll fetch popcorn," she says excited with her success.

"Thank you Kara, I am surprised you pulled that off!" She grinned genuinely excited.

"What would you two like to watch?" Kara asks excitedly. "I'll set it up!"

"Nothing horror... I'm out of the loop on all movies from the last 6 months," Charlie says. Though smiling at this quite apparent victory.

"The Terminator movies!" Alex says excitedly.

Charlie jumps, she wasn't expecting the enthusiasm. "Whoa... okay. Fine with me."

"Sorry. Terminator is my favorite movie. I love Arnold."

Supergirl takes off and returns with the TV, on a stand, DVD player and then sets it up. "I'll go and make the popcorn!" And takes off but hands Alex the remote.

"And Kara here...her favorite movie is Wizard of Oz." She smiles at Charlie. She may be Supergirl but she is a big softie like the Wizard."

"That's fine, what about Harry Potter?" Charlie smiles.

"We can watch that after we see Terminator and Terminator 2."

"I meant your sister," Charlie smirks, "but that's fine. Did you know that the extra Sarah Connor in the sequel is actually the actresses twin sister?"

Supergirl speeds back in with a bowl of freshly buttered popcorn for each of them. "I know it isn't much but this is my own way of saying I am backing the two of you," she smiles.

"Thank you Supergirl," Charlie smiles and takes a bite while the movie starts up.

"Yes, thank you." Alex grins at her.

Supergirl steps out and finds Hawkgirl, "so... about this date?"

She pulls off her mask again. "When do you wish to go out?" She asks expectantly.

"Why not this evening?" Kara suggests.

"What did you have in mind? Remember if in public it will get out Supergirl is with Hawkgirl."

"I am aware, but I've got an idea of a place that isn't open to the public. A small establishment had a small fire thanks to their neighbour but I intervened and stopped it from getting worse. They promised to cater a dinner for me on their roof when it finished getting renovated and a month ago it did," she smiles, "my treat."

"A dinner on the roof?" She grins. "I like it."

She is still holding her mask. "I do want to go out in public with you too." She flirts with her batting her very green eyes at Kara. "I do like you...alot."

Smiling, "and we will, I just want to keep it simple for the first one and enjoy it without cameras."

"No cameras...got it."

"Umm we do need to talk about boundaries. I am sure you have a few." Hawkgirl adds.

"I want to get to know you... and right now let's keep it simple," Kara doesn't know of how to say it. Deciding it leave it for now, "it's been quite a while since I've been on a date."

"I see uh if you changed your mind ...I understand." Hawkgirl stepped back quickly. "I obviously make you nervous and or uncomfortable."

"No it's not that..." Kara presses her lips together firmly, "I've never been in a serious relationship. I'm a virgin and just want to take things slow," she finally admits.

"I'm sorry I will turn it down for you. Thanagarians are rough and tumble we are warriors. But we are ruthless lovers too." She admitted.

Kara nods, taking a deep breath, "sorry if I'm a mood killer... being Kryptonian and all, it has been next to impossible to find someone that I don't have to hold back my strength with." She looks at Shay, "if you're still willing to give me a shot and be patient I'm still up for the date."

"You are well worth the wait."

"Thank you," Kara pulls out her phone, "I'll call and let them know I'm bringing you."

Dialing, Kara waits a couple of rings, "hi it's Supergirl, I'm calling about your offer on eating on your roof, I've got a date and thought of you to keep it low key so I can enjoy the evening up there... perfect we'll be right over," she hangs up. "They're excited and right now there is no one else on the roof. They're keeping it for us."

"A secret roof? I like it."

Supergirl hovers over the floor, "come on then," she smiles and takes off out from the balcony.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to come off too strong." She frowns. "If I do anything to make you uncomfortable please tell me okay?"

"Why are you apologizing?" Supergirl asks confused, hovering over the balcony. "I'll speak up, I promise, no more secrets."

"I'm getting weird signals about this. I mean I want to date but I don't want it to be strenuous for you."

Tilting her head to the side she reaches her hand out to Shay, "I'm not worried, we need a break from the stress that's been going on."

"Yeah we do."

Supergirl takes off with her to the roof top, it is already lit up, shrubs, trees and an arbour are on the roof with just a few tables giving plenty of room. The plants are all real, the building doesn't stand too tall so it isn't windy. A couple of much larger buildings stand on either side, providing protection from the wind and about half a block away is a large city park. She lands and sees that the son is standing at the door finishing with preparations. "Thank you for accepting us on such short notice," she smiles and watches him fumble with a tray, knocking over a planter when he finally got the tray and turned to face them.

"Sorry I'm a bit clumsy, my parents usually do this but they've asked me to serve you tonight and it's my first time on my own," he admits, looking quite shy. A young adult in early years of college. "Please, sit wherever you like, I'll fetch you some fresh water... lemon water or just ice water?"

Kara looks at Shay, "what would you like?"

"Ice water for now."

He nods and goes inside quickly.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Kara smiles at her and takes a seat at the table in the middle.

"What do you mean?" She sits down.

"I know it's healthier for you but for me it doesn't phase me. I will drink it, when it's offered but I prefer the taste of regular ice water," Kara explains.

He comes walking back with a full pitcher of ice water and pours them each a glass. Then sets the menus down, "I'll give you ladies a moment to look over the menus, if you have any questions do not hesitate to call me over," he steps aside back to the door to give them breathing room.

The menu has salads, chicken, fish, steak and ribs as primary meats. From burgers, to wings with ribs or shrimp with ribs, crab legs with steak. All of it quite expensive but with a pile of sides.

"What are you having?" Shayera asked curious.

He suddenly goes back inside and comes back out with a plate of freshly baked buns with bits of onion, garlic, butter and a small dish of soft whipped butter. "So sorry, this is complimentary, I promise I'll do better for the rest of the evening." He sets it down in the middle of the table and hurries away again.

"Mmm I'm thinking ribs and fish, I'd like to try their haddock, and have baked potatoes on the side with mixed vegetables," Kara says and takes a bun from the tray, taking a bite. "Hmmm you should try this, think they drizzled cheese on top that is melted," she gushes happily.

Shayera reaches out for a bun. Biting into it and smiling.

"It is good." She agreed.

"What about you? What do you think you'll have?" Kara grabs her second bun, four in total and will let Shay have her own second bun as well. Knowing they both have big appetites and that they're not coming close to spoiling them.

"I think fish and baked potato. Butter sour cream and chives. Oh fresh steamed vegetables too."

They placed their orders and the bumbling waiter left with it.

"This is a nice surprise." Shay looked around, the twinkle lights on the well trimmed bushes the soft music playing. It was a great place for a first date.

"Are you still taking your meds as prescribed?" She smiles at her.

"No hovering fans, just you and me," Kara smiles, "and yes I am. You are too?"

"Yes, I forgot just one night. Lost sleep."

"Have you tried therapy? If not I won't judge you, I promise, we all work through trauma in different ways," Kara assures her.

"The Watch Tower doctors have been after me. So far I have refused it." She takes a sip of cold water. "You have to understand, it is a form of weakness going to therapy."

"I'm sorry," Kara frowns, "I'll do my best to help you, change of subject?" She offers with a small smile.

"Sure what do You want to talk about?" She finishes her buttered bun.

"Do you like it here in National City?" Kara asks and takes a sip of her water.

"Yeah I do." She admitted looking around again.

"When I discovered my powers I wanted to use them to help other's but everyone had me hide them. Suppress them... work to be human, hide my alien side, it took a while but I did. I came out using my powers to save Alex, my sister, who was on a plane that was going down. It took some effort for me to fly as I hadn't done it in years... but she encouraged me in the end. She didn't want me as a sister at first, but one of my high school friends was murdered and us working on that case is what brought us together," Kara explains, taking another another sip of her water.

"So your sister's family adopted you? I don't understand ...why didn't Superman raise you? You are his cousin!" She was surprised. The dinner was brought. It looked delicious.

"He didn't have time for me, he was a young adult, he'd just started being Superman and I wanted to be like him. He dropped me off at the Danver house and Alex told me what Eliza said," she cuts into her fish. Taking a bite after dipping it into her tartar sauce, "she didn't know what to do but to take me in, seeing me as a young girl who just lost everyone and her planet." She smiles a bit, "and the transition wasn't easy, living by the water there was none near me on Krypton, the birds... and to top it off my powers to get control over. It wasn't easy," she moans at the thick and tender meat on her ribs. "How's your food?" She asks with a smile.

"The fish is delicious. This is better than anything I have ever had. We had a different type of food on Thanagar. Think grubs and worms. We ate like your birds here. Preferred live food... I have had to adjust my eating habits." She takes a bite of her potato. "Mm I do love sour cream!"

"So do I," Kara grins eating some of her own first baked potato. "Earth has been full of surprises," she eats more of her fish, "I need to eat here more often."

"I will definitely come back!" Shayera agreed finishing her fresh steamed vegetables.

"Well my story is different. I was a soldier- an agent for the Thanagarian army. I was sent to Earth to spy. The League saw I was an alien and took me in. I acted like a displaced alien. They said with the wings I was better off in the League. It was just forming and they wanted me in. I went along with it. I didn't fit in on Earth. Still don't. After the Thanagarians tried to take over, it came out I was a spy. I was thrown out. It's a long story but they wanted me back in when they saw I saved Earth and fought my own people. It was rough dealing with my own betrayal of the League. Diana had a huge grudge against me after it."

She finished her meal. "I actually quit the League for awhile due to my betrayal."

"You stood against your own people even though you feel you don't fit in on Earth," Kara finished her ribs and potatoes. "What changed your mind?" She asks curious.

"Their tech would have destroyed Earth. They tried to make it a platform to get to our enemies. They failed. I stopped them." She looked down. "I can't go back ever. I am a traitor to my own people." She takes a big drink of her ice water This is a big reveal that obviously made her uncomfortable. She plastered a smile on her face. "Sounds like we both have a tragic history."

"But we're both moving forward," Kara reaches for her hand, "my friends have become my extended family and Alex is my closer than blood sister. Yes I miss my old planet but Earth and its people are my home."

She nods.

The waiter brings a dessert menu.

"Look at all the desserts. What do you like Kara?"

"Mmm chocolate," she grins, "I think I'll take the lava cake," she looks at the description. A fudge brownie fresh from the oven with a scoop of French Vanilla ice cream, drizzled in chocolate and caramel with shaved almonds.

"That does look good. Two please." She looks at Kara, "and I know you don't want to share so I will order my own." She winks at her.

Laughing out loud, "can you imagine a full sized one? They'd need to make a full sized cake and put nearly a full tub of ice cream on it, man I'm bad!" Kara grins.

"You need the calories. I know I was around Superman a lot. We all teased him about his huge appetite. And he would get many plates from the cafeteria." She grinned. "Perhaps we can have them make you one for your birthday? Can you translate what day that was here on Earth? I can't. Our calendar is nothing like Earth's. I have no way of figuring out when it is here."

"Yeah... that sounds pretty accurate," she rubs her belly and watches the deserts get brought in. "I go by the date I arrived on Earth."

"I never thought of that! Yes that anniversary is something I can track. I have had a few then for sure."

Taking a first bite Kara groans, "this is delicious! I'm going to make Alex nice and jealous... no I can't," she takes a another big bite

"What do you mean? Are you going to tell her about this dessert?"

"I was... but with her and Charlie stuck in Med bay, I don't want to torment them knowing they can't leave for days," she licks the sauce off her lips.

"You can bring it back to her. And I will bring one back to Charlie...as a peace offering." Shay smiles. She calls the waiter and orders two more cakes to go. "These will cheer them up." She grins.

Raising her eye brows, "that's a big gesture," Kara grins, "and yes they will, they're actually dating technically," she finishes off her dessert. "I'm buying, my treat," Kara says.

"Of course we are both buying our treats to go." Shay told the waiter. She hands him a silver card. "I have a credit card from the League." She explains.

When the orders are brought back boxed and bagged to go, Kara sees she paid for both and put a generous tip on the card. She pocketed the receipt to give to the League. "Thank you for a fabulous dinner Kara." She gives her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Kara's jaw drops, "you sneak," she smiles and blushes at the kiss. "My pleasure."

They leave the establishment flying back to the DEO. They see the two women still up watching the end of Terminator. "I love this part! Just when she thinks she is safe...the terminator comes after her again!" Alex says enthusiastically.

Charlie smirks at Alex, her enthusiasm, she saw the movie years ago, she doesn't mind her doing this. Looking up at the two supers, "hey!"

"He ha! It's melting now it's dead!" She declares happily.

Kara shakes her head, "you didn't talk through the whole movie did you?" She teases.

"No just the end."

Shayera walks over to Charlie and sits by her bed. "How is your leg?" She asks trying to show concern and not be nervous.

"Doesn't hurt but it does when I use the lovely bedpan... first time for everything," Charlie admits, "could be worse," she smiles, "I'm happy to see your wing is better."

"Thanks. I brought you a get well treat and peace offering." She hands her the container. "I'm very sorry about hitting you." She opens up the small containers of hot fudge whip cream ice cream and nuts. "Would you like to pour or should I?" She holds the chocolate sauce out. Charlie can see the cake when she opens it.

Alex sees Kara has brought one for her as well.

Charlie looks at it in awe, "jeez... you didn't have to do this!" Sitting up properly, "you can, I'll probably make mess."

Setting the box for Alex on her lap, "we couldn't help it. Desert was too good not to share with you two," Kara smiles.

Shay grins and pours, making sure it is nice and hot. She pulls up her table and places it all before her.

Alex has her table brought up and places her box on it. "God Kara this looks amazing!" Alex exclaimed digging into it. "I love it thank you!" She moaned over the taste. Kara had poured her ingredients on as well.

"I was going to tease you about it but realized with your current situation it would be too cruel. So Hawkgirl suggested we grab one for both of you," she smiles quite happy with the turn of events.

"Thank you for your delicious suggestion!" Alex laughs enjoying her chocolaty treat.

"You like it?" Shay asked Charlie.

Nodding, "it's delicious, I never expected this," Charlie says, after swallowing a mouthful. "Thank you, really," she smiles, wiping her mouth with her thumb and index finger.

"You are welcome. I am hoping we can move on from this and be friends?" Shay held her hand.

Kara smiles at Alex, "Med bay isn't so bad this time around," she whispers to her.

Holding out her hand, "yeah, I'd like that," Charlie smiles.

Shay places her other hand on hers. "When you get out, if they let you leave the base, I will take you for a flight. If you want." Shayera reaches for a napkin for her. Handing it to her. "It is a little messy but sooo good!" She laughs.

"Assuming Gus doesn't take me out first, I'll gladly go for that," Charlie smiles. Taking the napkin, wiping her mouth she smirks, "yeah, sometimes the messy things are the more enjoyable things," she glances at Alex. "Gus hasn't been caught yet I take it?"

"You should rest. The sooner you are healed the sooner you can go for that flight." Shay grins standing up.

Charlie shakes her head, she wouldn't lie, he's been on her mind lately. "Nope and he can kick my ass, I know this. Sure I can move fast but one good hit... I'll be down," she looks up at her. "I'm sorry he hurt you."

"Its over. I am fine and ready to catch Lex." Shay giggles. "I already scared Lillian with my mace."

Snapping her fingers, "and we missed it," Charlie smirks. "I doubt my chat with her later will go as well as yours."

"You are not chatting with her!" Alex states protectively.

Kara sighs, sitting next to Alex, "already working to protect your girl?" She smirks.

Alex slaps her hand. "We haven't even dated yet Kara!" She blushes.

Unable to hide the smile from her face, "no?" Charlie shifts herself down a bit and is careful with her leg.

"Technically, you just had one, movie and popcorn?" Kara nudges Alex.

"No! You aren't coming within 10 ft of that woman!" Alex declared. "I would hardly call Medbay a date Kar." Alex chided her.

"Well you both need your rest. We better go." Shayera told the two. "Get better." Shay put a hand on Charlie's arm.

"Thanks," Charlie sighs, "take care."

She then took away the tray with empty containers and threw them away. Moving her table away from her bed.

"You are the one to take care. But I will watch out for any Cadmus jerks." Shay assured her. Walking off.

Kara raises her right brow at Alex, "I'm calling what you two had a date, spending time together despite the location. Make the best of the situation," she kisses the top of her head. "I love you."

She waits for Kara to finish up with Alex.

"Love you too sis."

"You're quite protective of me," Charlie muses, feeling tired from being up for over an hour.

Stepping out, Kara smiles at the two before walking away with Shay. "Thank you."

"Yeah I am get used to it" Alex told her grinning.

"For what? I didn't do anything." Shay asks.

Charlie looks at Alex tiredly, "I'm sure I will," she smiles, "right back at you," she gets herself nestled into her bed covers again.

"You were really sweet, open and understanding this evening," Kara says with a broad smile.

"Well I planned on apologizing. You gave me the idea of a peace offering by choosing that wonderful cake." Shay shrugged.

Taking a leap, Kara pulls her over and gives her a quick kiss on her lips. "That's nothing to shrug at."

Shay kissed her back but let go when she let go as well. "Uh is this date officially over?" She asked slightly pouting.

"I... I wouldn't know," Kara admits, "the last date I had before Supergirl skipped out on me. James and I didn't last..." she looks at Shay. "What else can we do?"

"After dinner coffee? Where do you live? You could show me your place? Unless it is too soon I guess." She thinks better of it. "Never mind. Let's just end it here okay?" Remembering Kara was a virgin she didn't want to move too fast.

A little startled by her decision, she smiles a little, "okay, thank you," realizing she's slowing down for her. "I appreciate it."

"No problem. I like you Kara and want to be your friend first." She kisses her on the lips again, embracing her tightly. "I look forward to our next date." She whispers in her ear. She lets her go. "Bye. Call me." She knew it would be hard to wait for her to call. But she swore she would wait for her to call first.

CHAPTER END

* * *

More fun to follow! Please review! We hope you're enjoying it ^_^

-SLITH/LVEZ


	13. Chapter 13

Collaborated With: LVEZZ

Fun in this chapter ^_-

* * *

A week has gone by, both Alex and Charlie are out of Medbay. They are having a coffee in the cafeteria. "You know...as long as you are escorted you are allowed out of the base." She grins sipping her black with two sugars coffee. "How do you take your coffee Charlie?"

"Oh I only drink cold coffee, iced coffee, or hot chocolate," she smiles, "and escorted?" Charlie grins a little cheeky.

"Yes. So what are you drinking? She smiles at her. "If you are with an agent...you can leave sometimes. You are not under total house arrest." She explains. "And I would be very interested in escorting you ...somewhere." She offers.

"I would be very much happy to go out with you, being stuck in here all the time isn't exactly fun. It's only enjoyable when you are here," Charlie admits.

"What are you drinking? And that's nice, I like being around." Alex smiles.

"This is mint hot chocolate," Charlie answers, "I hope when we have Lex finally apprehended you'll help me find a place. Where would you be taking me out to?" she asks having a sip.

"Well where do you want to go? I am free due to being on injured leave. And you are here until they decide you are free."

"Anywhere, the park, your place, a movie, anything really," Charlie watches her in curiosity.

"Let's go walk in the park? Shall we?" Alex offered taking her by the hand.

"I won't argue, and I promise I'll look out for you," she smiles at her and rinses her mug out quickly before letting Alex lead her out.

Alex takes her onto her motorcycle hands her a helmet and she heads out, speeding all the way.

Charlie holds on tight around her waist, never been on a motor bike but enjoying the ride. In no time at all they arrive at the park.

"I know this is moving quickly but I do like you and I want this to be our first date." Alex goes to an ice cream vendor. "What is your flavor?" She orders a rocky road.

"No this isn't moving quickly for me, it's refreshing for me," she looks at the selection, "mmm I have to agree on the rocky road, I haven't had it in years," Charlie grins.

"Two please." She is handed two bowls. She hands one to Charlie. "To us." She says happy.

"To us," Charlie walks with her to a bench and sits down, "ooooh... you know I used to climb trees a lot as a kid, that one over there is perfect," she smiles and takes a bite, sitting back, "this is really good. A popular location for you?"

"Yeah I came here a lot with Kara. I dare you to climb that tree! I climbed them as a kid too." She admitted.

"When I'm finished I will happily climb it," Charlie smiles at her, "thank you for this," she eats another scoop.

"Well this is the appetizer. What do you want for dinner?"

"Ooooh that is a trick question, steak and pizza," Charlie gushes.

"Steak and pizza?" Alex looked at her quizzically.

"What kind of pizza? And how do you take your steak? Might be difficult to find a place that serves both...unless you want the steak on your pizza?"

"I'll take either or, not both silly," Charlie giggles, and scoops some more ice cream.

"Okay then ... Which do you want more?"

"I like medium rare steak," Charlie says happily, "I'll buy, I don't mind, you got the ice cream. Is there a steak house nearby I can treat you to?" she smiles at her, "I want to make the best of my first date with you."

"No no...this date is on me. I am wooing you not the other way. To the bike- I'll take you there...unless you want to climb that tree first?" Alex smirks.

"You do not need to worry about wooing me," Charlie says honestly, "and I'll happily climb that tree first, and you can time me."

Alex holds up her watch. "Ready!" She calls out.

Charlie jumps and waits at the base of the tree, "ready," she says pumped. She jumps and grabs the first branch and pushing up with the toes of her feet bounds up pretty fast and virtually treats it like a jungle gym. Quickly maneuvering and reaching the top pretty fast. "Man that feels good!" she grins. "How'd I do for time?"

"Uh one minute 42 seconds! That is great! Now how fast can you get down?"

"That is the challenge..." Charlie takes a deep breath and starts, pretending a jeep is coming down after her and finally jumps.

"Jumping? Really?" Alex leaps to catch her. "You know? You probably shouldn't have done that! You just got off crutches!" She laughs. She picks her up off the ground, having stopped her fall. "You are one gutsy woman!" She kisses her deeply on the lips.

"I was going to roll and you challenged me," Charlie giggles and returns the kiss happily.

"I stopped your fall! And having just got out of Medbay we BOTH shouldn't be doing this!" She laughed.

"Thank you," Charlie cups her face and kisses her again, lingering for just a moment. "For letting me have some fun."

"Of course but re- hurting ourselves isn't my idea of fun silly!" Alex runs her hand through Charlie's short hair.

"Okay steak it is!" They get on the motorcycle, putting on helmets and head to the steak house. Alex paid the bill after a delicious meal steak baked potatoes salad and pie ( apple) for desert. "Now for some personal time." Alex sidles up next to her, their torsos rubbing up next to each other.

"Mmm... what does personal time entail?" Charlie grins up at her, feeling pretty excited and placing her hands on Alex's waist.

"What do you think?" Alex grins down on the shorter blonde woman.

"Mmmm... I hope it is more than cuddling," Charlie blushes at the forwardness coming out of her mouth.

"As much or as little as you want." Alex cups her face in her hands, going in for another kiss.

Returning the kiss, her hands moving around her lower back, smiling into her lips, "would it be too forward to go back to your place?" Charlie whispers.

"Not at all, provided you don't try to run away from me." Alex kisses her again.

"I would never run away from you... even though I'm pretty sure I can outrun you," Charlie smirks devilishly, and kisses her once more.

"Not with that bad leg you can't!" Alex laughed.

"Mmmm true... Dr. Hamilton would give me heck for climbing that tree," Charlie takes her hand and goes out to her bike, pulling her helmet on. Feeling butterflies in her stomach about what could happen next at her place. "I really like you Alex."

"I like you too dear." They get on her bike and head to her house.

Charlie enjoys riding on the bike and watching the lights coming on in the city, feeling the wind ruffle her jacket, and of course getting to hold onto Alex knowing she's got her back.

Alex drives up to her apartment. "Here it is."

"Nice place," she pulls the helmet off.

"Thanks. Want a beer?"

"Sure," Charlie hasn't had one in months.

She goes to her fridge and pulls out two beers. "So this is my place... my couch. My little one bedroom." Alex shows her into her room. "But we can stay on the couch, it's okay." She offers.

"Man... it's nice and simple, I hope there's a vacancy nearby when I can start looking," she takes a swig of the beer and sighs. "Wow... I think it's been 7... no 8 months since my last beer," she smiles, "whichever you prefer, I'm fine with the couch."

"The couch it is." Alex steps to the couch. They sit down. "You want to watch a movie or do you have something else on your mind?" She smiles.

"We could watch a movie... I really want to make the best of my time out with you," Charlie takes another swig. "Though I have a confession," she looks at her beer, unsure of how to approach the subject.

"What's that?"

"I... " Charlie bites her bottom lip, and then sets the bottle down to turn and face her. "I..." she clears her throat, "wow I'm suddenly shy on the subject," she blushes and looks at her.

Alex raises an eyebrow waiting for her to continue."

Deciding to take a leap, she touches the side of her face and kisses her deeply and holds it.

Alex kisses back enjoying the feisty girl she was beginning to call hers.

Moving closer to her so she's on her one knee, Charlie's heart is racing as she parts her lips and moves her tongue into her mouth and hopes it isn't too bold.

They kiss long and passionately.

Finding herself nearly on top of Alex, and feeling the heat rising in her cheeks. "I haven't had any sexual activity in 7 months... I want to," she stares into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Then let's get to it." Alex grinned as they started pulling off clothes and embraced in a night of passion.

Stepping up to Alex's door her ears pick up on something, furrowing her eye brows. She almost knocks but decides to lower her glasses to have a glance. Kara's right hand goes to her chest, seeing that Alex and Charlie are indeed becoming very close. She'd forgotten about Alex taking Charlie on a date, and to see that it's progressed this far. She turns away and pushes her glasses back up her nose. 'Alex has moved on from Maggie... she's found a deep connection with Charlie' goes through her mind. Changing quickly into her suit she takes off to the city sky, looking at her phone, tempted to call Shay. Swallowing, she closes her eyes and doesn't notice her thumb hitting the call button.

"Hey Kara what's up?"

Shayera asked grinning from ear to ear that she called. It had been awhile since their date.

She jumps and almost drops her phone, "Shay!" She finally gets a grip on her phone. "I'm sorry about the lateness, I should have called sooner."

"Yeah... I was thinking you didn't want to see me again."

"That's not it at all, can I see you so we can talk?" She knows it would be best in person.

"Uh yes. I just got off a mission. I am on Earth right now. I am in Europe. Paris."

"I'll be there in... 20 if I'm lucky with the weather holding out, thank you," she takes off in the direction of Paris.

Getting there in 15, finding her pretty fast she hugs her immediately.

"Hey what's that about?" She asked startled by the affection. She was in her mask and dirty from a job she had been doing. "Sorry I am sweaty and dirty."

"I... I'm jealous of how close Alex and Charlie have gotten, I want that kind of happiness but I'm nervous," Kara looks up at her feeling embarrassed. "I don't care that your sweaty and dirty."

"Okay...so you want a relationship. You have to care about the person you know." She looks for a towel in the room she was staying in. "I was about to clean off. This seems more important." She continues to towel her face and arms. "Have a seat." She gestures to the couch.

"I want YOU," Kara says and gets fidgety, "but I'm nervous about it all. I trust you, you've been really understanding, not trying to jump into my pants, taking it slow, and so... I'm trusting to you to help me learn how to wean into it," she says and takes a seat.

"Kara I have waited for you to call. I have been very patient. I understand you don't want or aren't ready for a serious relationship. It's okay. Don't worry about it. You didn't have to fly all the way over here just to tell me that." She told her honestly. Shayera's tank top she had been wearing had gotten dirty and ripped. She had obviously been in a fight. She yanks off the top, wiping down her chest and stomach. Kara saw how built this woman was - with a very flat stomach.

"I want to go out with you again, or to watch a movie with you, to spend time with you," Kara explains. "I've been trying to figure myself out..." her eyes linger on Shay's trim upper body.

Even her athletic bra had been ripped. "How this got ripped is beyond me!" She exclaims grabbing a another towel and wrapping it around herself. She slipped off the bra. But kept herself from being exposed. "You want to go out again?" She looks at her, her red hair and bangs tosseled.

"Yes... or a night in, I value your time," Kara stands up and touches her elbows. Finding her more attractive and alluring the more she's seeing of Shay. Feeling a burn inside to get to know this woman more and hopefully learn some more about herself

Shayera looks down towarsds Kara, slightly taller than her she wondered what the story was with this young virgin Kryptonian.

"Kara...if you just want to date casually I am fine with that. I will be honest I am not sure how to handle this non relationship we have. I mean no call for over a week? And when I do hear from you- you fly faster than mach whatever to get to me in 15 minutes flat?"

"I've been alone most of my life. It's no big deal. I do u understand you haven't dated much...or all."

"I've been... conflicted," Kara admits taking a step back, thinking Shay wants more space. "I've been spending time with Alex and she's been talking about Charlie a lot. But I didn't realize the deep desire she had for her until tonight. I didn't think it would happen so fast or maybe it didn't. I've been preoccupied with the promotions for the charity, I didn't realize how much time they'd been spending at the base getting to know each other to be ready for sex," she feels a blush rise to her cheeks. "I've squandered my time, I should have called you sooner, we've kissed a few times and you're right... I'm sending mixed signals all because I don't know how to proceed," she looks at her.

"I'm not going to rush you. I just told you I am used to being by myself." She tossed the towel away. Her ripped strap clearly showing some upper breast area. She goes into the room and pulls a different top out of a suitcase. Pulling it on, she is now wearing a stretchy black tank that isn't the easiest to pull over her folded wings.

"I want the happiness my sister has, to be that comfortable with another, to share that kind of intimacy..." her eyes take in Shay again. "Sorry... I'm being inappropriate. "

"This is why Thanagarians wear harnesses! Tops are not the easiest to get on over these blasted wings! How are you being inappropriate?"

"I keep ogling you," Kara sits down, rubbing her face trying to figure herself out.

She finally gets the top over after wrestling with her wings. "Well I am sorry but you have to go with your heart. If you like what you see...well so do I. I have been waiting for you my Kryptonian, because you are worth the wait. Every day I have to deal with these wings, a halter is much easier to deal with!"

Looking up at her over her fingers, "yes I do like what I see but I don't know how to act."

"Do you want me to be your first?" She raised her eyebrows quickly.

"Yes," Kara says looking at her seriously.

"Well not now and not rushed like this. I am glad you came over to see me and explain things. But I really need to report to the Tower and we still have one week to get this charity together."

"I know... can we spend time together after you report to the tower?" Kara stands up, "I... I don't want to be alone."

"What's wrong? I think we should wait after this charity sting on Lex. If you want to stay on the Tower with me that's fine. But you aren't ready dear for anything right now."

Taking a deep breath, "your right, I'm sorry..." Kara stands up, "I acted on impulse, I should probably watch over National City." Looking up at Shay, "thank you."

"Wait...if you want to stay and help get everything together I can do that with you." She looks at her, hands on hips. "If you want my help."

"It's okay, it isn't much and it won't take me long," Kara looks at her sadly, "I am sorry for how I treated you."

"You mean not calling me after our first date?"

"Yes," Kara admits, feeling the kryptonite rub into the open wound of her blunder with Shay.

"Okay... don't worry about it. You apologized said you don't know how to handle it yet. So what do you want to do now? I suggest we plan. We are a week out."

"J'onn is working on the plan, I'm to act like all is normal," Kara says, "you need to report to the tower, why not we go out tomorrow for breakfast?"

"Where to? I don't have to go back. I can call in." She tells her sitting by her. "You can come back here for crepes...or stay for the night. We slept together I. A sleep over when I was hurt remember?"

She nods, "okay... I can do that," Kara agrees, "I mean to stay the night."

"Okay. Now do you mind if we have dinner? I an hungry but really need a shower. Wait for me and we will fly to the Eiffel Tower?"

"Yeah that's fine," Kara accepts.

"Okay. In the meantime there's food in the fridge if you need to recharge." She smiles.

"Thank you," Kara takes a look and grabs for what's in the fridge but not a lot being it is Shay's fridge. She sees some yogurt and bread butter and cheese. She also sees milk and soda.

Shay runs to the shower quickly. "Grr I just put this top on..." She mumbles to herself pulling it off again. She gets into the small shower, folding her wings the best she can, finishes changes and comes out with wet red hair and wings. "Ready." She says brightly. "Everything will dry in the air."

Kara had already eaten the bread, cheese and yogurt. "I'll pay for the restock."

"No worries dear. I am leaving this place tomorrow." She smiles as they fly out the window.

Taking in the tower, Kara lands on one of the beams high up, looking at its structure, "what brought you to Paris?" she asks looking up at Shay.

"Came here for a rebellion that was going on between a couple of political sanctions, obviously I had to fight and it was a militia group that was trying to take over they were anti-alien and they were making a big stink and trying to put it on the political polls the Justice League had to be brought in because it was ridiculous and there were bombs and everything else that had to be diffused. I got my nice to just diffuse one of them. They thought one League member could pull it off and obviously I did but it was not easy and that's why I looked like hell when you saw me. But as you can see the towers in good shape didn't get damaged was one of the targets for the bomb I had a real fun time diffusing that. I could have used your help actually we're a little strung out because we're trying to prep for that charity, but there's a little Bistro right at the bottom of this tower that I thought we could eat at I think you'd really like it too."

"I can help, of course," Kara agrees, "you can call on me."

"Well I most definitely will from now on. Shall we eat?"

"When it comes to food, you don't have to ask," Kara smirks.

"Well then let's get you fed my little hungry Kryptonian."

They go to The Bistro and are immediately applauded and embraced for all of their hard work even though Supergirl wasn't there at the time she is internationally known as everyone is excited she is there as well but Hawkgirl is given a standing ovation for saving Paris. Dinner was on The Bistro and they kept bringing entrees croissants all sorts of meats cheeses soups salads anything Kara and Shay wanted.

"It's good to be a hero sometimes," Shay mentions.

Kara agreed and thanked the Bistro, eating to her hearts content, filling her stomach from that speedy flight.

Shay ate more too due to the fight and bombs she had to deal with.

Once Kara finally ate enough dessert was brought out. Creme Brulee.

"Oh Thanos this is delicious!" Shay moaned loving every spoonful.

Next were crepes with raspberry sauce.

"This is delicious! What do you think Kara?" Shay asked delighted. "Tell me dear? Do you eat free a lot?" She grinned.

"I do, I get lots of free pizza," Kara admits and enjoys the desert. "I think I need to come to Paris more often," Kara admits, enjoying another creme brulee. She looks at those that are serving them, "you can take a picture of us eating your food for your company and I'm fine if you wish to take a selfie with me," she offers. Wanting to help the Bistro with their business.

Shayera grins at this just enjoying the night with her friend and being heroes. The owners are excited as the two pose for pictures and selfies with the owners and staff.

"The French are known for their food Supergirl." Hawkgirl told her grinning.

"I can see why," Kara smiles and has to cover her mouth for the burp. "I'm stuffed!" She giggles. "Excuse me, sorry about that," she apologized.

They all laugh merrily. "It simply shows good food is compliment yes?" The owner Pierre told her proudly. He was a heavy set man who most likely sampled his wares one too many times.

Eva his wife was gorgeous slender short blonde hair and very bright green eyes. "We are happy you like Bistro de la Fountaine." She told her grinning.

Shay noticed they were next to a fountain spouting water. "Nice name." She commented.

"I wish there was a place like this in National City, I loved baked goods," Kara comments.

Reporters were taking their pictures and calling for a statement from the heroes.

Shayera stood up and simply said, "Your city is safe now. The threat has been neutralized. I am part of the Justice League and Supergirl protects the world with us."

"Are you two together?" A woman reporter extended her hand with the microphone.

Supergirl looks at Hawkgirl, leaving it up to her to decide their status.

"Hawkgirl and Supergirl are officially dating...yes." Shay answered smiling. She was not wearing her helmet, hiding behind it and it felt good.

"You come back to Bistro we send you home with many French delicacies," the owner Pierre and Eva gushed at Supergirl.

"I promise you I will, for all my flying and fights, I need to consume a lot of calories," Kara admits and smiles at Shay.

"Where did you two meet?"

"Well we knew of each other obviously, and we happened to both be in an unlikely place together. It happened after that. It is time for us to go. Thank you for a wonderful night." She told them extending her hand to shake. They both take it shake happily and pull the heroes in for hugs. Shay felt awkward but went with the hug. She generally doesn't allow human closeness, but she had seen how Supergirl embraces all of humanity and decided it wasn't so bad.

Supergirl happily hugged the people and allowed for one more photo with the owners before leaving.

They flew off back to her hotel room, flying a bit to lose the crowds of cars on the ground trying to follow them. When they saw a press helicopter they flew high very quickly to get away.

They flew into the window of her room. "Well that was fun don't you think? Even the end losing the reporters!" Shayera hugs her then cups her face in her hands. "How can the girl of steel look so adorable?" She asks looking into Kara's bright blue eyes. "You are a tough unstoppable hero yet you have the face of an angel." She smiles leaning in for a kiss.

"I have no idea, but only the important people see me that way," she smiles up at her, touching her hands with hers. Kara returns the kiss, feeling butterflies.

The kiss is long deep and with tongue. Shay is careful not pushing anything on the girl and waits for her reaction.

Feeling her heart take a flip at the feel of her tongue, she opens her mouth a little bit to venture into Shay's mouth. Letting out a deep breath through her nose, the sensation is special, tasting what she just ate doesn't bother her as she steps closer so her own body is flush with Shay's.

Shay opens her mouth more embracing the girl tighter.

Kara can hear Shay's heart beating in excitement like her own. Starting to feel the want for Shay's hands on her, but totally unsure how to initiate. She pulls away from the kiss after a moment, looking up at her.

"Uh too much?" Shay pulled back frowning. "That is what is known as French kissing. I was told about this by Green Lantern." She cocks her head. "Did you not like it?"

"I did... I just... I'm learning? I started to want to feel your hands on me really," Kara blushes furiously.

"Well I can help you with that." She smiles embracing her. "How do you feel about removing your suit. Being a civilian for a start?" She offers.

Nodding, "I can do that," Kara reaches for the zipper on the side that is hidden from the public camera's and tugs it up. "Forgot have to do the cape first, I'm used to doing it at super speed but thought you'd like it slower," the blush has no intention of fading from her cheeks as she detached the cape and then pulls the top off. An athletic bra under.

"So you don't wear your civilian clothes under it? Where do you keep them? How do you change so fast normally?" She feels her tight abdominal muscles. "Yep hard like steel." She grins.

"Uhhh I tuck them away, this time at Alex's building. It's not fun to stuff them away," Kara watches her hands and undoes her belt, letting the belt and skirt fall away for navy blue lacy panties.

Shayera eyes her, "Cute and beautiful."

"Much like yourself," Kara says looking into her eyes.

"Ah I cute. But thank you." She sheds her clothes. An athletic bra and leather shorts still on. She leans in and embraced her again. Skin on skin. " So how do you like this?" She gets closer and rubs her back. "I am trying to ease you into this slowly my dear."

"Thank you for that, it feels nice, I won't lie," Kara says, nice to feel the softness of Shay's skin to her own. Enjoying the feel of her strong but gentle hands on her own back, moving her lower body closer to Shay's. Her own hands going to Shay's shoulders and feeling her chiseled biceps. "Damn... you are hot."

Shay smiles. "Thanagarians take care of their bodies. All warriors do. If you want to sleep over I have an extra night shirt for you if you wish." She holds it up.

"Sure, I could wear that," Kara accepts, she looks up at her, touching her jaw she kisses her again deeply.

"So have you been nude in front of a person before?" Shay asked carefully.

"No," Kara answers, her other hand touching Shay's trim abs that she'd been eye balling earlier.

"I will slowly remove all my clothes, if you feel like it...you can do the same. No worries...if it's too soon I understand. A show of trust, I bare myself to you." She unhooks her leather bra, and removes the cropped leather shorts.

Taking in her nude form, Kara makes sure not to stare as she doesn't want to be weird.

The real Hawkgirl stood before her. The wings making her bare form all the more regal.

"I think your the angel between us Shay," Kara looks up at her, "you're quite the sight."

"Its okay Kara. This is part of the process. Two people are attracted to each other, they share their true selves." She smiles at her. "Thank you." She kisses her on the side of the lips. "You can touch me, I have bared myself for you."

Gripping the underside of her sports bra, Kara pulls it up and off over her head.

Shayera embraces her again, their two bodies making contact. "This is what it is about my friend. Being a lover to someone."

Kara feels goosebumps when Shay embraces her, a burst of adrenaline goes through her, fingers moving around her back to feel the base of her wings. She feels around the feathers and fur and lightly rubs, taking note of her nipples and breasts pressed into her own chest. "You're gorgeous Shay," she looks up and kisses her.

"So are you my dear. Are you tired? You want to sleep?" She offers.

"I'm too wired to sleep, even with the full stomach," Kara answers looking down at her chest. "You're quite sculpted," she reaches a hand around to feel her right breast.

Shay smiles watching her explore. "As are you my girl of steel."

Looking at Shay again, "that makes you my angel," Kara kisses her and this time takes the initiative and opens her mouth to slip her tongue into her mouth.

Shayera is pleasantly surprised and kisses her back exploring her again. She comes up for air still holding her.

"Too much?" Kara asks curious.

"Not at all. Just don't want you to do anything you aren't comfortable with." Hawkgirl says still very bare with Supergirl still in her lacy blue pants.

"Okay... I guess it's to bed then?" Kara suggested.

"If you can sleep!" She laughs. "You yourself said you were too wired."

"Yeah... I am," Kara looks at the bed, "we could just lie down together," she offers.

"Sure I would like that." They lie down on her bed, pulling up the covers. "You wish to cuddle?" She smiles.

"We could, Shay... what're your long term plans?" Kara asks curious.

"I'm not sure. I know the Justice League wants to keep me. Apparently when you sign up it is hard to leave. Why do you ask?" She runs her hand through Kara's golden locks.

"I was just curious, I don't plan to stop being Supergirl and I enjoy working with those at the DEO. You can call on me just like when The Flash calls on me on Earth 1," Kara smiles at her touch.

"We will call on you when needed I am sure."

"I mean you are Kara Zor El- the heir of the House of El, yeah Kal El told me it's you. Not him."

Kara ducks her head at the mention of that, "yeah... I've still got a lot to learn," she looks back up at her. "Feels weird to leave knowing he's a baby and when you arrive... he's a young man."

"Yes he told me you are actually older than him." She caresses Kara's breast. "I like you a lot Kara. But I want you to know we will go at your place. This is all we will do tonight. Just enjoy each other's company. And have a good sleep." She settles into Kara's side cuddling up next to her. "I am attracted to you in a way I never have been before Kara. I have been with other aliens ... But you ... you are cute."

Kara closed her eyes when Shay caressed her breast, "you are special to me as well Shay."

She giggles, "and your innocence? Absolutely adorable!" She hugs her. She feels her soft skin against her steel body. She knows Shayera is soft but cannot feel her entirely due to her impenetrable skin.

Smirking, "yeah I know... I'm innocent," she hugs her in return.

She snuggles into her more smelling her hair.

Kara runs her fingers through her feathers, "you are special yourself, and thank you for stepping out of your comfort zone for me out there."

"Oh you mean the interview? Yeah no problem. Being an obvious alien it can be uncomfortable." She grins. "Lets go to sleep shall we?" She hands her the sleep shirt again if she wanted to wear it.

She has one as well, but here is a very low back to fit her wings.

Kara pulls it on, because she's used to wearing them.

Shay pulls hers on as well. "See? No pressure. I am happy to go slow with you."

"Thank you," Kara smiles at her softly. "I'm happy you find me worth the wait."

The next morning...

Shayera and Kara awoke at the same time. After each taking a shower Shay brushed her teeth then looked at Kara. "I don't have an extra toothbrush I am sorry."

"That's fine, I can just use my finger with some toothpaste," Kara says.

Hawkgirl hands her the toothpaste as she prepared for her trip back to the tower.

Squirting a small amount onto her finger and rubs it along her teeth like a brush and rinses.

"I guess you'll be staying at the tower then or will you be returning? I'd like to still have that breakfast with you," Kara says as she works to towel dry her hair.

"Yes I will be back. The sting is only a few days away. You want breakfast here in Paris again?"

"We could do that, I'm not eager to return to National City," Kara admits.

"Why? What's wrong sweetie?" Hawkgirl places a hand on her shoulder.

"I know that my sister is still with her date, I know it'll spill that I saw them and I don't want to make things awkward. Things ended harsh for Alex with her ex," Kara sighs, "they'd been going out for months and kid talk came up. Alex wants kids and her ex didn't, it was a hard blow as Alex was really starting to like her."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Shay told her concerned. "You can come to the Tower if you want."

Shaking her head, "thanks but I'd rather stay here, just in case Alex calls me."

"Okay let's have breakfast."

"That I will never say no to," Kara grins at that idea.

"Lets go to a take out and then eat it in the French Alps." She grins.

"That sounds exciting," Kara rubs her hands together with enthusiasm.

They fly to a croissant stand and order pastries eggs bacon and cheese. A very picnic style of breakfast, Shay buys using that JL credit card of hers. They grab their bags of groceries. They then fly to the mountains.

"This is twice that you've paid," Kara comments.

"And twice I have taken you on a date." She tells her landing. They see some snow around but it isn't winter so it certainly isn't blanketing the ground.

"Yes, you know I don't mind taking you out," Kara adds with a smirk.

"I am taking you out my dear. Not the other way."

"Okay but next date is on me," Kara takes a seat and looks around at their surroundings. "It's beautiful up here. So quiet."

"And private." She leans over to kiss her. They spread out their meal and enjoy the feast.

Kara returns the kiss and enjoys the meal they brought.

Waking up under the bed sheet, Charlie stretches, still nude from the previous night and looks around. Her body feeling it, what people call sexcercise, she smiles to herself.

"Morning beautiful. Hope you don't mind me carrying you to the bed when you had had too much fun. You sort of passed out," Alex giggles.

"Mmm I don't mind, last night," she reaches out to caress her face, "you were amazing... how many times did we do it?" She asks searching her memory. But it doesn't take long before she's staring into Alex's brown eyes and smiling at her in adoration.

"A lot and many different ways." Alex smirks.

Blushing Charlie scoots closer and gives her a kiss, "thank you for a night I'll never forget."

"No problem.. And ditto." Alex grins.

Smiling from ear to ear, "really? For my first time?" Charlie sits up on her elbow. Taking in Alex's ruffled up hair from sleeping, but with the fresh morning sun on her, she can't help but think no matter what, she's beautiful.

"Yeah your first time with a woman." Alex grins.

"And... I slept in," knowing she's typically up when the sun is starting. "Sorry I'm still a buzz," Charlie blushes.

"So am I. Breakfast?"

"Yes!" She sits up and looks around, "... where are my clothes?" Charlie looks at the couch and they're not there. Getting up, Charlie finds them on the floor behind the couch, picking them up she pulls on her bra and underwear. "I could take us out for breakfast if you like before I have to go back."

"No no I will make it." She makes a ton of blueberry pancakes. "Maple syrup and butter?" She puts it on the table.

"Oh man, Tom will be jealous when he learns I got to get out, it really does feel like house arrest," Charlie zips up her sweater. "Can I help with cooking? You've done a lot already," she smiles walking up behind her, "and yes please," she hugs her from behind, "you're amazing."

"Ah you're just saying that." Alex smiles at her.

"You know I'm not," Charlie kisses her cheek and moves to sit down. "You've got the perfect apartment, and I'd love to make a homemade lasagna for you."

"I love lasagne. But can you make some for Kara too?" Alex sits down with her.

"Of course, I'll make a big batch. I just need to go shopping for the ingredients," Charlie spreads the butter, pours the syrup and cuts into her pancake. "Mmm... fresh pancake... these are really good," she smiles.

"Its about the only thing I know how to make." Alex laughs.

"You mentioned poached eggs and bacon... I've never had poached eggs," Charlie realizes when she thinks about it. "Next date is my treat."

"Do you want me to make you a poached egg? They are quite good." Alex told her happy with her new girl. "I know it's early and we are still dating but I really like you Charlie. Will you stay a permanent member of the DEO?"

Licking her lips of the blueberry and syrup, "I really like you too Alex, I'm not lying when I said I felt a connection with you. And I didn't want to be forward or weird but I want kids," she takes another bite, "it's okay, I'll try your poached eggs next time, and yes I think I might. Originally I wanted to go back to the police station but I enjoy working with you."

"Well good. You want kids? I am planning on adopting."

"I do want kids, I was thinking of finding a donor or something down the road," Charlie admits, taking another fork full. "This was all before I went under cover."

"A donor? Hmm I hadn't thought of that. I will look into it." Alex smiles eating her pancakes. "So I want to call you my girlfriend...can I do that or is it too soon?" She asks concerned.

"Really?" Charlie asks surprised, "hey I'm the one who jumped you last night and started talking about kids," she giggles, "I would love to call you my girl friend."

"Okay it's official. We're a couple. Oh... did you want to date anyone else? I am okay with it as long as it is specified." Alex explained.

Picking up her plate and fork to rinse in the sink, "no I'm not someone who dates multiple people at once or likes to be in an open relationship..." she sets the dishes aside and freezes. "Do you... have your eyes on someone else?" Charlie asks and turns to look at her concerned.

"No just you. I don't have multiple relationships either.' She stands up cups her face and kisses her deeply, slightly bending at the waist as she is so much taller than her.

Sighing happily at that, Charlie runs her hands up and down her sides and moves to her tippy toes to try and help.

They kiss long and hard.

Smiling Charlie opens her eyes and lightly sucks on her lower lip to tease her.

"I am going to throw you right back in bed and ravage you if you keep that up!" Alex teased.

Giggling, "and what makes you think I'd stop you? I'll make the lasagna for you for tonight," she kisses her again, "sorry your lips are a little addictive," Charlie blushes. "And I didn't mean to say that last bit out loud."

"That's it." Alex scoops her up and throws her petite body on the bed with Alex's longer frame covering her and she kisses her deeply pulling off Charlie's shirt.

Laughing out loud, Charlie squirms under her taller frame, "careful," she says after Alex took off her shirt. "I don't want you getting bored of me."

"Ha! Never!" Alex starts to tear off the bra again enjoying the breasts underneath. Soon those two were rolling in passion again!

Chapter end

* * *

Next chapter is where the operation takes place. What did you think of the developments between the two couples? Let us know!

-SLITH/LVEZZ


	14. Chapter 14

Collaborated With: LVEZZ

* * *

Lena has designed a kryptonite shield for Kara. She knows Lex is going to be in the suit. "My suit will battle him...but I will be honest I won't be able to hold him for long." She and admits handing Kara the shield. "Just put it on your El sign and it protects you my dear."

"Thank you, I really appreciate you taking the stand with us," Kara comments, touching it in marvel, "it's incredible."

"I only hope it holds up. His suit is lethal to you Kara."

"Yeah... I know..." Kara lets out a deep breath. "I just hope the plan works."

"My concern is Lex is slippery, we will have a time catching him. He is well connected."

"I'm sorry it's come to this, I never would have asked you to go against Lex," Kara looks at her softly. "To go against family."

"I am embarrassed He is family." She sighs. "My mother cannot stay locked up forever. What does the Director have in mind for her? Tomorrow is the day. We are going to take down him and his team Kara."

The League prepared and Superman stayed behind on the Tower due to all the kryptonite. Batman and the rest of the league report to the charity sting. Lex's team has seen that only Supergirl has shown up for the charity. The League did not want to risk Superman.

"Thanks Cuz... I can handle Lex," Supergirl mutters under her breath. Looking around at the buildings that surround the charity location. She smiles at the fake spectators as the undercover military come piling in with cameras and civilian clothes. Tapping her ear piece, "how's everyone else doing?"

"Danvers and I are at the alley leading to the parking garage and office building," Dove reports.

"We're all waiting." Hawkgirl replied in the earpiece.

"All systems go, I can see every one of your blinking dots on my computer screen, plus the overhead from the satellites," Winn reports from HQ in the DEO. "Nothing is showing up on any scanners."

"I am in position on the tech building across from Danvers and Dove, Wonder Woman how's the main entrance looking?" Hank asks and pulls up his binoculars to spot her in the crowd in casual attire.

"All clear so far." She reports.

Looking at Alex, "no matter what happens, if things get out of hand, I don't blame you if anything happens," Charlie says quietly, not wanting Winn to pick up on the chat.

Hawkgirl is flying above watching for Lex. Suddenly a team of Cadmus all dressed in hazard gear come shooting through the entrance. With explosives and guns they take out half of the squad including Wonder Woman caught off guard that was guarding the front.

Supergirl takes to the sky, "Winn, we've got Cadmus," she reports and looks for Lex, "Wonder Woman, are you okay?"

Green Lantern and Batman cone onto the scene and a fight breaks out. All personnel are called to the entrance Charlie and Alex being part of it. Supergirl heads there too, but is immediately blasted by two kryptonite lasers knocking her from her trajectory. She spots Lex barreling down on her from the sky in his suit.

"Found Lex..." Supergirl grunts, pressing the button on her suit that Lena gave her.

"I'll be okay...the soldiers however are not." Wonder Woman told her crawling from beneath their fallen dead forms.

Winn goes frantic in the control room, "I don't have a visual anymore… can anyone hear me?" he works to try and get anything, no coms and no satellite feedback or city cameras. He is in the dark on the fight.

Lena tries to block him from further harming Kara. It is a deadly battle in the air. Lasers flying, nothing able to stop Lex. He was used to his suit...Lena was not, and was overpowered quickly.

"I don't have enough ammo," Dove reports as she shoots down a couple more Cadmus agents and is forced to yank an assault rifle from one of their hands and smack the butt end into the head of another and pulls the trigger but it doesn't fire. Looking at it and their gear she sees that there's a special pad on the finger tip of their gloves that allows them to use the guns only.

Supergirl charges in and punches Lex's suit in the chest hard, having seen how much he was capable of she has a feeling it'll be able to take a beating from her.

He fires at her again and she feels the burn of the kryptonite going through the shield. Supergirl screams at the burn spreading over her chest and causing a shortness of breath. She was not going to be able to withstand it and keep her powers.

"Get out of here Supergirl! It's not safe!" She hears Hawkgirl cry out to her.

"I have to back off, he's too strong," Supergirl agrees and starts to falter, her breaths coming in short, feeling her powers draining already, "I'm down," she groans as her head is feeling hazy already and beginning her fall.

Hank charges in and grabs Lex's suit from behind.

She is trying to land but starts to plummet. Hawkgirl is torn she knows Kara will be hurt if she falls to the ground, she disengaged with Lex to catch her girlfriend. It cost Lena though- Lex blasted her throwing her out of the sky.

"Time to put you away for good!" J'onn says firmly trying to hold him in the air.

J'onn too is blasted, unable to handle the burn he goes down without a fight.

Hawkgirl sets Kara down gently and speeds back up to catch Lex, she starts blasting him with her atomic mace and it tears through the Lex suit.

Supergirl finds herself going in and out of consciousness.

Lena in a malfunctioning suit plummets to the ground. Lex is enraged that Hawkgirl destroyed his suit. He blasts the mace out of her hand, badly burning it. She screamed in pain, realizing she had lost her shield against him. No longer holding the powerful mace, she had nothing to block the laser fire erupting into her chest. She screams loud and long from the pain as she plummets to the ground.

Lex knowing his suit is about to disintegrate on him takes off quickly.

Dove looks up at the sound, "we've lost Hawkgirl!" glancing around she sees Gus heading for her, if looks could kill as he makes a bee line for her, "ah shit," she mutters quickly checking for any additional ammo. "Danvers?"

Gus pulls out a lethal looking knife ready to take out Alex who just shows up to assist Charlie. Taken off guard Alex has her gun knocked out of her hand. She tries for hand to hand but before she can, the knife is headed down into her chest.

Charlie acts quickly, her back facing Gus as she tackles Alex out of the way. The blade going into her instead and staying lodged.

Landing on top of Alex, the shock of the blade going into her upper back and into her right lung causes Charlie to go limp on her, taking in short and raspy breaths that are getting shorter. Blood on Alex's hands when she felt around her.

"Charlie!" Alex screams now grabbing her gun and firing from beneath Charlie's inert body. She nails Gus right between the eyes. She quickly calls for a med evac to get Charlie out.

Shayera saw herself falling she tries to spread her wings to stop the fall but she is too badly burned and loses consciousness quickly. She falls her body twisting in the air and lands on her back, breaking and crushing her large but delicate feathered wings.

Supergirl opens her eyes, blurry vision but it is clearing, groaning she sits up. "I'm... I'm up," she gets to her feet although a little off balance she regains herself.

"Supergirl, you have to get Hawkgirl to the DEO now, she just crashed and took a nasty hit from Lex," Winn reports. "I just got coms back! Wonder Woman, can you get Lena? I can't see her properly but she looks hurt in her suit," Winn is scanning the wreckage.

Wonder Woman picked up Lena, her suit all but falling off of her from her impact. Fortunately she was still alive, grabbing her up in the broken suit she flies off quickly to the DEO.

When Kara got to the crash site if Hawkgirl she saw a badly broken alien. The EMTs of the DEO were trying desperately to stabilize her, but they knew they were losing her. They immediately put her on oxygen and injected her with epinephrine for her heart. "She's not going to make the trip back. You need to fly her as fast as you can Supergirl. Brace her against you to get there faster." Nurse Christine Beck told her gravely. As Supergirl leaned down to pick her up, blood trickled out of her mouth and nose from the mask.

The winged alien coughed, "please..." She whispers through the mask, but Kara can clearly hear her. "Don't let...them ...take wings..." She breathes out. "Die...without them...kill me ..." She lapses into unconsciousness.

Hawkgirl moans as She is rouses from her unconsciousness as she is picked up and cradled by Supergirl.

"I won't let them take your wings, I promise, you're going to be fine," Supergirl assures her and holds her tight just like when she had to fly Alex last. Getting to the med bay she sets her onto the medical bed and steps out right away to let them work. Her heart is hammering in her chest, this is much worse than before, clutching her hand to her chest she looks around. Tapping her ear piece, "where's Alex?" she has no idea of what anyone else's condition is.

* * *

This is the last chapter of this story, we hope you enjoyed it. Please review, tell us your thoughts ^_^

-SLITH/LVEZ


End file.
